Vandread GA (The Second Stage): The Second Stage
by Fujin777
Summary: Sequel to Vandread GA! The adventures of the Nirvana and its three pilots Arthur, Brian, and Bella continue as they battle their way through the Galaxy against the Harvesters that threatens all. Not only will danger will occur, but will a bit of romance flourish if the enemy doesn't crush it first. Rated M for cursing and sexual moments (no sex, but close like nudity).
1. Chapter 1: New Face

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or anything that references other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo. I do own the things I created; enough said.**_

**Chapter 1: Nightmare and a new guest**

_January 9__th__ 3818 AD; 5:30 am (0530 hours)_

In a random part of space, a battle was taking place and it was a horrendous sight, every Vanguard and Dread was destroyed and the fight was ending in defeat for the pirates.

Hibiki tried to form with Dita, but as soon as he did, the Vandread was nearly blown to bits leaving only the head, torso, and right arm on.

Inside Hibiki was trying to figure out what to do when he looked down and saw that Dita was dead and looking over his left shoulder, he saw the Nirvana along with the Gundams being destroyed. The Dreads of Meia and Jura were destroyed seconds later by a hail of red laser fire.

Then suddenly, Hibiki found himself back in reality and looking around, he figured out it was a dream, but it felt as real as he rubbed his left shoulder.

"What was that all about?" asked Hibiki.

After getting up wearing only the inner body suit of his Tarak outfit, he wandered towards the Hanger bay and just looked around lost in his thoughts.

"Mr. Alien?" said Dita as she came into the hanger in her PJ's.

She wasn't alone as Meia and Jura were there as well. Seconds later, Brian, Arthur, and Bella came in as well. Jura was wearing a dark pink nightgown; Meia wore her usual outfit minus the chest padding part.

Brian, Bella, and Arthur were all wearing undershirts and their underwear with Bella wearing a sports bra under her undershirt along with their dog tags.

"What was that last night?" asked Brian rubbing his head.

"I don't know, but it could be a warning of something to come later on or a nightmare of what happens if we fail," replied Arthur.

"It must've been the Paksis trying to tell us something at least that's what I think," replied Meia.

Brian then spoke, "Either that or all of us have been tripping on something."

"Then all of us must've saw it as right?" asked Hibiki.

"That's kind of creepy or eerie to me," said Jura.

Arthur then noticed Meia looking away from Brian with a very faint blush which he figured was when he kissed her during the prank he and Brian pulled on Hibiki.

Unknown to Arthur, Jura was looking at Arthur in his sleep outfit while he looked at the Gundams, Hibiki's Vanguard, and their Dreads.

Ever since she was first kissed by the Fujin Gundam pilot, the blonde Dread pilot was having conflicting thoughts. On one side was her long standing devotion to Barnette and now on the other side were her supposed newly forming feelings for the Terrain Prime Air Force Gundam pilot.

"_What's wrong with me? Why do I want to get closer to him and know him more? Is what the Terrain Prime pilots call love for the opposite gender? Better yet is this a new crush or attraction forming from the times I've kissed Arthur like five times though the first was an accident. I need to talk to the boss because she might know," _thought Jura.

She wasn't the only one as Arthur was having the same thoughts as well and it wasn't long before Meia spoke up for the assembled group.

"The Dreads, the Vanguard, and the Gundams are proof that we all share right now a common experience," said Meia.

"But still, why did it feel almost so real?" asked Jura.

"Who knows, but we got to keep our alertness up because I fear that the coming battles will get harder," said Arthur.

While Jura decided to return to bed, Meia and Dita looked around for a bit before returning to their quarters as well while Arthur, Brian, Bella, and Hibiki decided that since they were up, they minus well get started with their day starting with exercises.

After about an hour, all four decided to hit the showers which all of them went to which were segregated based on their genders while the rest of the ship started to wake up and relieved anyone who worked the night shift.

In another part of the ship, Parfet and her team were starting their day by monitoring the Paksis and today would be anything, but ordinary.

"How's the reactor?" asked Parfet.

"Not good, the output is decreasing and the numbers aren't stabilizing," replied a fellow engineer.

Parfat got curious and spoke, "When did this start to happen?"

"About one hour and ten minutes ago ma'am," replied the same engineer.

"This Paksis on this ship was a prototype; I can't even begin to predict what will happen," replied Parfet.

After taking a deep breath, Parfet in annoyed voice spoke at the Paksis as if it was real by saying one thing, "Sheesh, you're such a trouble maker you know that!?"

Meanwhile, Hibiki after showering and breakfast was walking along the corridors of the ship thinking about the strange vision/dream/nightmare from last night. Hibiki although he was a bit taller and healthier than when he first boarded the Ikazuchi months ago, he still was a bit short and temperamental, but he was improving.

He still wore his Tarak third-class citizen clothing along with his ID around his neck, but he now had a pistol which was a spare Glock 20 pistol which he had been getting practice on along with the other guns taken from Rabat's ship.

"_That sure was strange, but why did feel so real? Was it a warning or what?" _Hibiki thought mentally.

"Mr. Alien?" said Dita.

Turning around, Hibiki saw Dita still in her PJ's twilling her fingers in a nervous expression. This puzzled Hibiki as to why the red-head was acting like this.

"What is it?" asked Hibiki.

"I, um…was…wondering when you would come over to my room Mr. Alien," replied a blushing Dita.

"Wha, What? Are you serious?" asked Hibiki.

Dita looked at Hibiki nodding before replying, "You promised Dita! Then when are coming Mr. Alien? Later today? Tomorrow? Or when?"

"Ah, um… eventually!" said Hibiki.

Hibiki then turned and left the area leaving a confused Dita in his wake which she then managed to find the courage to speak up again.

Dita then spoke up, "Hey, Mr. Alien let's go have breakfast together!"

"No thanks! Already ate! Thank you very much," replied Hibiki just before he was out of visual sight.

As Hibiki and Dita were arguing about eating together or alone in Hibiki's case, Meia having heard the commotion and decided to check it out just stood nearby watching the whole scene play out. It was then Brian came on the scene along with Paiway seconds later to see the whole thing.

"So, begins another day of dullness between Hibiki and Dita," said Paiway.

"Well, something tells me that today will be different," said Brian.

"I still can't believe that Dita chases that guy. How terrifying! Rib bit!" said Paiway again, but speaking through her frog puppet.

Pyoro then showed up and spoke, "Actually, it's quite normal, Hick."

"Huh? Since when did machines started to get sick of a sudden?" asked Brian.

"Beats me Brian, but it is rude for something to interrupt a lady like me," replied Paiway.

"You're eleven, just a preteen Paiway," replied Brian.

Meia on the other hand just stood and watched the whole scene play out. In the Main Conference room, Magno, Buzam, and Gascogne were looking at how much longer it was to getting back to Mejere and to Terrain Prime.

"So far, it looks like it'll take an estimated 90 days of travel to return to Mejere and an estimated 97 days for Terrain Prime captain," said Buzam.

"Also, information regarding the Harvesters mission by Earth to destroy and harvest the humans who colonized the galaxy should've arrived at Mejere, Tarak, and Terrain Prime by now," said Gascogne.

Magno nodded and spoke, "What about the messages we sent out before hand BC?"

"Mejere and Tarak should've gotten them by now, but so far captain, neither one of them has responded yet. Terrain Prime on the other hand might be our best chance captain because of their current situation," replied Buzam.

Arthur spoke as he came to the Main Conference room, "That's very likely with Terrain Prime Buzam."

"Well, with the exception to Terrain Prime perhaps, but I have a gut instinct that we're being ignored by Tarak and Mejere because one; we are pirates and two; three of our allies are from Terrain Prime which our home is at war with," replied Gascogne.

"Yeah, I guess it could be the case. The recent information we've been able to get would cause uproar on Mejere. Not to mention, the enemy is after our reproductive organs and brains the latter applies to Terrain Prime sadly," replied Magno.

"That's true and the leaders of Terrain Prime both civilian and the Self-Defense forces would keep certain things under wraps because it could have damaging effects on morality level on the people of Terrain Prime," replied Arthur leaning on a wall in the room.

Just then, a call from the Engineering bay came up and Arthur took it, "What's going on?"

"This Parfet from Engineering, we got a problem with the Paksis. It's been going on since this morning. We still haven't found a way to solve it and its energy output has gone down to 80 percent," replied Parfet.

"Keep looking for solutions and inform us when you do okay," replied Arthur.

"Roger," replied Parfet as the line was cut.

It was then that Buzam spoke, "Could it be from the left over issues of the merging between the male and female ships?"

"Or it could be that the ship is like us because aside from the kids from Terrain Prime, the gap between men and women is pretty large," said Gascogne.

Arthur then decided to ask if you could have a private talk with Magno which after Buzam and Gascogne left; Arthur spoke to the elderly pirate leader about what was on his mind which wasn't about warfare.

After hearing him out for several minutes, the elderly pirate leader spoke to the Starfire leader and legendary ace pilot of Terrain Prime.

"It seems to me if you're waking up strange emotions and having those dreams that there is only one conclusion; you're in love or at least are developing feelings for Jura young man," said Magno.

"That can't be right; I'm not supposed to be right?" asked Arthur.

Magno shock her head and replied, "No, not at all young man, it is perfectly okay and besides, you, Brian, and Bella are not within the jurisdiction of your home world am I not mistaken?"

"Yes it's true, but why do I find myself wanting to be near her? She knows what I've done in the past right? What gives?" replied Arthur.

"Maybe it's because you want to know more about her and maybe you two will fall in love that both of you will marry, have family, and grow old together which frankly is a great joy in life Arthur, you have in you the ability to be in a relationship and I know you can be a great dad and grandfather aside from doing what you do best which is war and being well educated and besides, you'll learn that being in love with a person of the opposite sex who isn't a family member can make you stronger, not weaker Arthur. You say you want to live a better life than your others who made mistakes in the past and won't learn, then listen and take care of those who you care about or don't because that design is yours alone to make not mine," said Magno.

After hearing that, he left and proceeded to start the day by doing some practice runs in his Gundam and wondered if Bart and Duero were in the mood to try flying a Gundam so, he went to the area where the men lived to ask after he had breakfast of course.

Meanwhile, down in the Men's quarters, Duero and Bart were hanging out while Duero was reading some books he found. Bart spoke as he ate the food pills his family made because he still didn't trust the food women made along with Duero, but in his case it was a bit different.

"I've heard that Terrain Prime women like other women eat men's organs right?" asked Bart to Duero.

Duero wasn't paying any attention because he was reading which annoyed Bart whom then decided to speak up louder to get his attention.

"Hey what are you reading doc?" asked Bart.

"Oh, some very interesting book I found in one of the storage rooms of the ship," replied Duero as held the book up for Bart to see.

"What the hell is that?" asked Bart.

Duero held up a book which was called "Hello Baby" which although it was almost elementary in terms of design, it provided a basic understanding of procreation between human men and women. Just then, Arthur walked by to ask the guys if they were interested in flying combat simulators.

It was then that Arthur spotted the book Duero had and spoke, "You know, I'm surprised that you're reading that doc because that would be the last thing any man from Tarak would do. Besides I know a few things about what you're reading."

"Really, how may I ask," said Bart.

It was then that Arthur couldn't help, but shake his head a little bit before he gave both Tarak men "The Talk" which he was given himself growing up on Terrain Prime. After about several minutes, he was finished a bit slightly embarrassed.

"Are you joking?" asked Bart.

"Nope and besides, I'm the product between the union of a man and a woman, same goes for Brian and Bella as well. I was given the talk when I was old enough along with a few Sex Ed classes and lectures anyway," replied Arthur.

Duero reaffirmed Arthur's lecture by explaining out loud the contents of the book he was reading, "It's true because in this book a baby comes from the joining of a thing called a "sperm" from a male partner or father and the egg called "ovum" from the female partner or mother in which the egg is fertilized which after the course of 9 months, a baby is born either as a boy or as a girl. In this book, there are even mentions of more than one baby being born including twins, triplets, and quintuplets."

"I take you're interested?" asked Bart.

"I don't need to be a genus to tell me that he is and as far as multiples go, very rarely does it occur naturally because the largest set of babies born to survive okay were a set of eight, but were conceived through artificial means," said Arthur.

Just then, they guys noticed Hibiki walked in exhausted and collapsed on his bed just as Brian came in to grab a quick nap and noticed the guys there.

Duero then spoke up, "Why is Hibiki exhausted?"

"One from the rigorous combat training session Bella gave him and two, Hibiki's trying to keep a promise he made to Dita," replied Brian.

In one of the washrooms of the women, a few women were taking some time to put on makeup while Julian and Ophelia came in to use the restrooms from the training session they were in earlier.

"It's hard to believe that we've changed over the last several months," said Julian as she washed her hands.

"I wonder if it has to do with the fact that we've grown use to having men and women working together?" asked Ophelia.

Just then, both Barnette and Bella came into the washroom which Bella was doing to wash her face while Barnette was just passing through.

"Heck, even if we're eating together, we don't have to worry about them as much as we use to anymore right?" asked a security guard putting on her makeup.

"Yeah, we once thought men were diseases and demonic monsters, how ironic," replied her coworker.

Julian laughed a bit before speaking, "Well, those monsters aka the Harvesters told all of us that both men and women came from Earth; it still will take time for us to fully digest it."

"We are living under the same roof as the men and besides, one of the women here comes from a world where men and women live together along with two men who aren't from Tarak," replied Ophelia.

"Prisoners are still Prisoners even that guy Arthur given what he's done in the past," said Barnette coldly as she walked past them.

"If we take-" Barnette didn't finish when Bella cut her off.

"Keep up with that BS ultra, radical feminism ideology Barnette; my foot will be going all the way up your ass. Besides, any further stunts like the one you pulled last time will be considered as treason and you'll be designated dead if you go against Magno's orders. As for Arthur, you have no idea what went through is mind during that Gundam Raid and if you want to know more, ask him yourself," said the female Gundam pilot.

After giving Barnette a harsh glare, Bella left and went to go about with teaching her fellow mobile suit pilots as she saw them more lessons on close-quarters combat. Barnette just stood there before Julian got her attention with a bit of dark humor before she left.

"You know Barnette, you should write a book called Things That Were Threatened To Be Put In My Ass," said Julian.

"Chapter one; Bella's foot," joked Ophelia while Barnette glared at her and Julian.

Meanwhile back with the guys, Hibiki told Bart, Duero, Arthur, and Brian about his problem and Duero spoke first, "A promise? You promised Dita that you would go to her room?"

"Yeah, but I said it impulsively during that battle with that huge Harvester ship," grumbled Hibiki.

"Hibiki, you made a promise, you should keep as my late dad would say once; when a person makes a promise or swears upon the Rivers Styx, they should keep or they're not a good, honorable person," said Brian.

"Why don't you go then huh?" asked Hibiki.

Arthur shook his head slightly before speaking, "Hibiki, you were the one who made that promise, none of us guys did so you should keep your word if you really are honorable and are a man of Tarak."

"No way, I'm a man besides, why should I go into a woman's room anyway?" asked Hibiki.

"Arthur and Brian are correct on what they just said to you Hibiki because I assumed that you would've stuck to those words you said to Dita, after all you are a man of Tarak are you not?" asked Duero.

Hibiki signed before speaking again, "I know that I should keep my promise, but…"

"But what?" asked Duero, Bart, Arthur, and Brian together.

"What I'm supposed to do in a woman's room? What should I talk about anyway?" asked a flustered Hibiki.

Brian looked at Hibiki before speaking, "Oh come on Hibiki I'm sure she just wants to have a normal, civilized conversation to get know you better and besides, what's wrong with that?"

"Or she's asking you out on a date Hibiki," said Arthur seconds later.

"What's a date?" asked all three Tarak men.

Facepalming, Arthur then decided to talk to them about what a date was with Brian helping him out which was one thing that in all of their training they took to be where they were today, this was one thing that they weren't prepared for; talking about courtship.

"Well, a date is an event in which two people go and find common ground; basically a courtship period if you will. What couples do both hetero and gay couples ranges from dinner, to a nice walk, or even seeing a movie. Typically, it ends with one of the two returning their date home and depending how the date went, can lead to more dates and even marriage. A date must go well for there to be a second date and so forth," said Arthur.

"How?" asked Hibiki, Bart, and Duero.

"Wait right here for a minute," said Brian as he left.

Brian then came back with a book called "Undateable" that originally belonged to his dad and showed the Tarak guys the book which Bart was confused while Duero found it interesting.

Seeing that the guys were done looking at it, Arthur decided to continue his lecture, "As you can see, a guy can make even the tiniest mistake which can escalate rather quickly which can end a date, but there are bits of advice to correct certain mistakes."

"And also, since Arthur mostly likely has told you guys only a bit of the facts of life and now that Hibiki is here, let's talk about the finer points of male-female relationships which we don't need talk about same-sex ones because we know Tarak and Mejere have that along with a small percentage of Terrain Prime couples that are in same-sex relationships or are in same-sex marriages," said Brian.

Once Arthur and Brian have told about the more interesting details on heterosexual relationships, the Tarak guys all had different reactions much to the amusement of the two Terrain Prime pilots.

"That's completely gross sirs!" said Hibiki.

"What the hell?" asked Bart.

"Hm, interesting, you say that it is possible that men and women can not only live together, but also have children as well?" asked Duero.

Arthur nodded and spoke, "Yes, both Brian and I are both products between a union between a man and a woman."

"Why would men and women do such things?" asked Bart.

"Well for starters, it shows that they want to express their love and commitment for each other, it's pleasurable, and if you are married and are really going for it, you can end up getting a baby which is born after the gestation period of 9 months. If you ask if having sex will produce a baby every time the answer is no because the conditions have to be just right like both partners being in the right mood for example and besides, a lot of guys would love to be on a ship filled with a few hundred attractive females onboard trust us," said Arthur.

The two Terrain Prime pilots then left leaving the three Tarak men to process what was just said to them before all of them left themselves to do conduct their duties on the ship. On the bridge, one of the bridge operators Amorone picked up a distress signal not far from the ship.

"What's its signal?" asked Buzam.

Amorone replied after analyzing the signal, "Well, it's not part of the Harvester's Earth fleet ma'am. Wait, I got it sub-commander, it's a pattern from the Colonization Era."

"Captain, what should we do about it?" asked Buzam to Magno.

"Well, it isn't our business, but we can't leave it alone can we?" replied Magno.

Magno then called up Parfet to ask how the Paksis was now and Parfet responded, "Well Captain, it's doing fine for now by some odd reason though. Also, tell Brian, Arthur, and Bella that I've been able to repair their Orion Weapons platforms and not destroy them again. Hibiki's is okay and operational."

"Okay then, keep up the good work Parfet," replied Magno.

"Roger that," replied Parfet.

Magno then called up Bart who had just finished talking to Brian and was just hanging out in the Hanger Bay when the elderly pirate leader got his attention, "Hey young man, break's over."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," grumbled Bart.

"What else is going to happen today that isn't normal?" Magno asked herself quietly.

In the Medical bay, Duero was examining Ezra with an ultra sound machine to check on the baby she was carrying while Paiway watched ready to help if she was needed.

"Wow! It's gotten big and it's moving," said Paiway looking at the ultra sound images.

"Based on the current data, it's already the 9th and final month of the pregnancy which means based on my calculations, it should detach any time this month," said Duero as he worked.

"Um doctor, it's actually called giving birth, not detach," replied Ezra.

Paiway then spoke, "Hey uh Ezra, where are you going to give birth? Here on the Nirvana and if so, how will we be able to ensure the birth goes smoothly because we didn't bring the necessary equipment from the base and I'm sure that a man can't do it successfully."

Duero spoke to Paiway despite getting a glare from the young nurse while holding the book he read earlier before he then spoke to the two females.

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor. I've already completed my studies on pregnancy," said Duero.

This caused Ezra, Paiway, and Pyoro who happened to wander in to all to have suddenly sweat-drops at the remark while Pyoro hiccupped again for bizarre reasons.

Paiway on the other hand muttered at how worried Duero would handle delivering a baby. Just then, Jura came in rubbing her right hand on her forehead.

"Doctor, please give me some medication to relive this headache that I have," moaned Jura.

"What's seems to be the problem Jura?" asked Duero.

"Doctor, I've had this bizarre headache ever since I woke up this morning from that bizarre and strange dream," replied Jura.

This puzzled Duero and he asked, "That dream? Hm, that does seem likely because Hibiki also mentioned the same dream as did Brian, Bella, Meia, Dita, and Arthur as well. Also add to that, the Paksis reactor condition seems to be bad as well which makes me wonder if both the dream and the Paksis are related."

"I don't care if it's related or not, just give me the medication okay!?" shouted Jura.

Seconds later Jura spoke again, "Sorry…for shouting."

"It's okay; I'll prepare your medication right now. Sit down on the stool near the counter," replied Duero.

Jura sat down on a nearby stool to wait for Duero to give her the medication she asked for. As she waited, she glanced over at the screen displaying the ultra sound images which Jura remarked quietly to herself that Ezra's baby had gotten big during the voyage. She looked around a bit and saw the book that Duero had been reading earlier.

Upon reading it, an idea formed in Jura's mind and before putting the book down, Jura noticed medical records near Duero and was about to ask when Duero came back with a glass of water and a few pills for her headache. After consuming the pills and glass of water, Jura left the Medical bay to talk with Barnette.

On the bridge meanwhile, Magno and Buzam were looking at how far the ship was from where the mysterious object in space was located.

"Well captain, the object appears to be sending out a distress signal. I'm betting that it won't be a surprise if we have to enter battle at the drop of a hat, but to be on the safe side, I want a more thorough systems check than usual to be sure," said Buzam.

While Buzam was directing the remaining bridge crew on the analysis of the mysterious space object along with ordering Arthur and the Starfire Squad to be on standby at the same time noticing Celtic's change in being not all covered up in her bear costume, Jura was hanging out in the Gun Range of the ship while Barnette practice her sharpshooting skills.

Despite the advancements in weaponry, Barnette still used projectile weapons in contrast to the rest of the crew who used laser or energy-based weaponry.

This made her a bit of an odd ball among the Mejere pirates, but she didn't care because her guns were given to her by her Ohma before things changed for her.

Just as Barnette was about to shoot her next target, Jura dropped a bomb shell at the same time Brian came in to remind the two females to be ready for battle. Although it was nearly lunch time which was around 12:35 pm, things were about to get interesting.

"Barnette, I want to have a baby," spoke the blonde Dread pilot.

The end result of the remark made Barnette miss her target completely and Brian to have his jaw drop to the floor mentally at what Jura just said.

"What the hell?" said Barnette.

"You hear me Barnette, I want to have a baby," replied Jura.

Turning around, Barnette faced Jura and spoke, "You…you…you want me to be the Ohma?"

"Oh no Barnette, I mean a baby with a man," replied Jura with a slight blush.

This caused Barnette to blush slightly and to be just stunned out of her mind while out of the corner of her eye, she saw Brian facepalm while sporting a WTF expression. Nodding to Brian, Barnette silently told the Marine Gundam pilot to run like hell and Brian left before Jura noticed.

"Think about it Barnette, the first Mejere woman to make a baby! Picture it Barnette, me going back to Mejere with that baby. I'll be a heroine for sure for having a baby using a man's seed!" said Jura excited.

Barnette just signed and spoke to her friend, "That's you for sure in a nut shell and why I'm not surprised by this in all my times knowing you. Also, how are you planning on acquiring this seed? And who do have in mind because there are five men on this ship; two from Terrain Prime and three from Tarak."

"Could you find out for me please?" asked Jura.

"Well, there is Bart for starters," said Barnette.

Jura nodded then spoke, "Yeah well, he's out because he's just not the type I would want and besides, he's still a wimp and a sissy a little bit."

"What about the doctor Duero?" Barnette asked Jura again.

"Well, he's tempting, but I can see he's taken by Parfet based on their interactions I've been seeing of them together," answering Barnette.

Barnette just shook her head slightly and asked once again, "What about Hibiki then? If you try to ask him, wouldn't Dita get mad?"

Jura just looked at her friend like if she was answering a stupid question and replied, "Well, Captain Obvious it would, but that doesn't mean it would hurt to ask. Also, that man Brian is obviously out because I've seen Meia take secret, almost crush-like glances at that pilot anyway even before."

Barnette had a quick train of thought before her eyes widened and spoke, "You want to have a baby with the Wolf Angel!? Arthur Hanson himself!?"

"Now that Barnette is a very tempting offer, but I wait and besides, I want to try Hibiki first before trying Arthur himself," said Jura.

Before the two could further debate, the alarms sounded and both left the gun range towards their Dreads for battle though for some reason, both chose not to wear the pilot suits given to them because of the hubris belief that they wouldn't need them. Little did both know that in the near future, both would need to wear pilot suits if they wanted to survive more often.

On the bridge, Amorone reported where the mysterious distress signal was coming from and spoke it to Buzam and Magno, clearly.

"We've traced the origin of the distress signal commander," said Amarone.

"All right then, Meia and Arthur, we're going to start the retrieval process using the Deriki but, we don't know when or if the enemy will attack so, keep alert and provide cover," said Buzam to the two leaders.

"Roger," said Meia.

Arthur nodded and replied, "Copy that Buzam and I understand. Over and out."

About a few minutes later, the Deriki launched along with a squad of Dreads, Vanguards, and the Gundams along with Hibiki's Vanguard. It didn't take long for the search party to find the pod which was a silver-gray colored arrowhead capsule drifting in space by itself.

"All right here he's the plan; Brian, you and a squad will stay behind to cover the Nirvana in case of attacks, Bella will be nearby in case things get hairy, the rest of us will follow the Deriki, Meia, Jura, Dita, Barnette, and the rest of the dreads okay," said Arthur to his comrades.

After everyone acknowledged the order, the party lead by Arthur headed towards where the pod was located. As they approached, Brian spoke up to his team.

"Sir, we better keep a closer eye on the environment around us because something tells me that we're not alone out here," said Brian.

"Acknowledged Brian over and out," replied Arthur.

As the group got closer to the pod, Gascogne took noticed of the pod and spoke about its condition to the pilots around her within hearing distance.

"Looks like the pod took quite a beating out here," said Gascogne.

"Sure looks that way due to its condition and it must have been out here for a long time. I'm surprised it's still functioning," said Bella nearby.

On the Nirvana's bridge, Ezra reported to Buzam that an organic signature was detected in the pod which meant one thing; it had a creature inside it which could be from an animal or a human being.

"Did it escape from the Harvesters?" asked Buzam which no one answered.

Out in deep space, Gascogne using a pair of the Dreki's arms gently grabbed the pod and started to pull it towards the delivery ship.

"Okay steady as she goes Gascogne," said Arthur.

"Good job, grab it and let's get out of here," said Hibiki.

"Don't worry, I intend do what you're asking young boy," replied Gascogne.

Just as the Register head began to pull the pod further and the squad could leave, the radar sounded to indicate hostile enemies approaching. Arthur and Meia gave the order to their subordinates to go to battle mode.

On the bridge of the Nirvana, Amarone confirmed what the team had detected, "Enemy forces detected, closing in fast, and distance is 20,000!"

"Great, they're here as well. I guess we're now definitely on their wanted list which I guess is very pirate-like," grumbled Magno.

"Captain, it's a signal pattern we haven't seen or heard of before. We're unable to determine the enemy's battle strength," said Belvedere.

Buzam turned around quickly and spoke to Magno, "It appears very likely that they came from a different mothership which means that the enemy seems to have advanced quite well."

"All five ships are coming right for us BC. It's no surprise to run into one like this somewhere," replied Magno.

"If all five enemy ships are coming at once, let's not hesitate and run away," said Bart seconds later.

"Dread and Vanguard teams, provide cover for Miss Gasco while doing a fighting retreat," Buzam said to the pilots.

Buzam then called up Parfet to ask her something, "Parfet is it possible to raise the shields?"

"Negative BC, we still don't have complete and full control yet because it hasn't stabilized," said Parfet.

"Very well then, Meia and Arthur avoid any unnecessary fights to conserve munitions. As soon as we have the pod, we'll get out of here," said Buzam to the two squad leaders.

Both of them replied with a sharp "Roger" before they went back to business of getting the pod away from the Harvesters and finding a way to win the battle.

"Sounds good and a great decision Sub-Commander," said Bart.

"Okay…then," replied Buzam.

Back out in deep space, the Deriki was getting closer to the Nirvana with both the Dreads and the mobile suits including the Vanguards guarding it closely. Then out of the blue, a pair of Cube Fighters came out of the darkness of space and fired on the Dreki blowing the arms off and the pod as well.

"Gascogne, are you okay?" asked Bella.

"Ya, I'm okay and you should get the pod Bella before its too late," replied Gascogne.

Jura and Meia noticed something different about these Cube Fighters was that they appeared to be a bit more smarter than what they faced which the three Gundam pilots knew for certain; the enemy was getting smarter not to mention they looked different.

Unlike their old form, these new ones were red and sliver in color unlike the dark purple and golden orange color of the original.

"These guys are a lot faster than the last batches of fighters than before!" shouted Barnette as she fought.

"All units, attack at once and don't the enemy get that pod!" said Arthur giving the order to attack.

"Sir, a pack has taken the pod and is leaving the battlefield, permission to go after them," said Brian.

"Permission granted and be extremely careful because I got a bad feeling that these new Cube Fighters aren't the only new thing that we could be seeing today," replied Arthur.

Back in the Nirvana, Amarone reported to Magno and Buzam what the others were seeing out in space, "The enemy has taken the pod and is heading back to their mothership."

"So, they were not after us?" asked Buzam.

"Well then, let us make them focus on us because whatever is in that pod is very valuable to the point that the enemy doesn't want us to have and find out," replied Magno.

Back out in space, Arthur along with Hibiki, Julian, and the rest of the squad under Arthur's command were chasing after the pod while the rest protected the Nirvana and Gascogne.

"Hey you freaks! That was ours first! Give it back!" shouted Hibiki.

It was then that a pair broke off while the other pair flew away with the pod to fight Arthur's team and upon seeing this; Arthur gave the command for Hibiki and Julian to engage the two fighters while he went after the pod, but allowed Hibiki to help him if he needed help.

"Damm, these a-holes are faster, how very cheeky of them," said Julian.

The group was able to defeat the Cube Fighters that surrounded them while Arthur and Meia were able to defeat the rest of the fighters which Arthur then was able to grab the pod.

"Hibiki, let's unite and escort Arthur and his squad back to the Nirvana," said Meia coming near Hibiki.

"Roger that Meia," replied Hibiki.

Before Hibiki and Meia could form up, a pair of red lights shot out and somehow temporarily paralyzed the two machines before another shot hit Arthur's Gundam knocking the pod out of the Gundam's arms.

"That red light?" asked Meia in her Dread.

"Arthur, Meia are you two okay?" asked Hibiki.

"We're alright, go and get that pod also, I got the feeling that these guys are doing more than playing keep-away with us," replied Arthur.

Nodding, Hibiki went after the pod only for it to be taken by another pair of Cube Fighters which annoyed Hibiki which just then, Jura came on the scene and blasted the enemy fighters away.

"Hey boy, let's unite!" shouted Jura.

As quick as whip, Vandread Jura was formed and after knocking away the enemy fighters, the pod now belonged to the Nirvana again.

"Well now, how was that boy?" asked Jura with a wink.

"Why are you saying that after coming so late?" grumbled Hibiki.

Jura then moved her seat next to Hibiki and using a seductive look asked him, "Hey, are you going to give Jura your seed so I can have a baby?"

"Comrades, no time to waste to talk and-" Arthur didn't finish when he was hit.

Turning around quickly, he saw the enemy now had copies of the Gundread at least the A mode types, all of them looking grotesque and evil like the copies of the Gundams.

After regaining his composure, Hibiki quickly talked to Jura after seeing a mentor of his hit, "Hey blonde lady, now's not the time to talk about what you're asking!"

"Hibiki's right Jura, head back to the Nirvana while we deal with the enemy," said Meia.

"Okay roger that," said both Hibiki and Jura as they flew away.

It wasn't long before Brian and Bella noticed the Harvester copies of the first set of Gundreads and each one engaged the three Terrain Prime Gundam pilots which left Julian, Ophelia, and Amy in charge of the squads that were out in battle.

Meia muttered to herself as she fought the improved Cube Fighters that tried to gang up on the three Terrain Prime pilots, "They enemy seems to have switched to a fight and observe hybrid mode. We should-"

Meia didn't finish as the main enemy mothership appeared which looked like a stingray ocean creature, but was dark gray, sliver, and dark purple in color along with having maroon accents and looking more evil.

The enemy ship then fired a pair of beams at Vandread Jura just as Arthur noticed it; he did another near-suicidal stunt which involved him pushing the copy of Gundread Jura A mode in the line of fire then barely getting out of the way allowing the Harvester copy of Gundread Jura A mode to be destroyed.

Although this lessened the damage to the Vandread and destroyed the copy he fought, it still was able to separate Hibiki and Jura's machines.

"What the hell? That light, it appeared again?" asked Hibiki as he tumbled in space.

"What's going on here?" asked Jura as she too tumbled in space.

Back in the Nirvana, Amorone reported that Vandread Jura separated and that the Harvester copy of Gundread Jura A mode, but Arthur nearly killed himself to do so.

"Separated? What do you mean by that?" asked Buzam.

"Well, it appears to be some sort of energy-based weapon that forces separation because of the contrast with that light, but we don't know the full extent of it," said Belvedere.

Back outside, Dita flew over to where Jura and Hibiki were at and asked if they were okay in a concerned matter, "Mr. Alien! Are you and Jura okay?"

Hibiki, didn't answer as he looked around to find where the pod was and after seeing where it was, he flew after it which got him a bunch of Cube Fighters latching onto him which Brian was able to get them off while Bella was determined to save her friend even though she was an odd ball to her.

"I've just had about….enough you copycat!" shouted the female Gundam pilot.

Using her Gundam's backpack, she was able to activate the hidden beam/plasma claws in the arm units of her backpack and sliced off the arms before using the backpack cannon to decapitate the Harvester copy of Gundread Meia A mode for good.

She then went to go help Jura and after getting near her by accident, another flash of light formed and thus another Gundread combo was created.

"What the heck is that?" asked Hibiki.

"Oh boy, what will the fates of this universe think of next?" asked Brian sarcastically.

The new Gundread looked like a cross between a lobster and a scorpion, but was a bit more bulky and was decked out in a hot rod red and pink flame paintjob. Inside the machine, Jura and Bella found themselves in a cockpit similar to Vandread Jura, but both were facing the opposite of each other.

"What's this?" asked Jura.

"Quite fooling around and let's get back to work," replied Bella.

The Gundread then came to life and after moving through space, it started to pick up any damaged Dread or Vanguard and place the gathered machines inside it. The enemy of course fired on it, but no damage was taken.

"Must be a carrier like the Dreki, but more mobile and armored," said Meia looking at it.

Dita then nearby flew over to Hibiki and formed Vandread Dita once more which destroyed any enemy fighter near the duo which allowed the Vandread to take the pod.

Inside the cockpit, Dita looked at Hibiki which made the Tarak youth blush a bit before they got their minds back to the battle as there were more important things to worry about.

"Hey you dumb, evil aliens! How do you like that huh? We're not going to let you guys win that easily! Right Mr. Alien?" said Dita.

'Uh, yeah that's right," replied Hibiki.

Meia contacted them, "Don't celebrate just yet, the enemy is closing in, withdraw at once you two with the pod."

"Roger leader!" replied Dita.

No sooner did she say that did the enemy mothership fired its twin red beams again this time not only hitting the Vandread, but also the new Gundread just after it ferried its passengers back to the Nirvana and was about to head out again.

The Gundread was split apart and after regaining her bearings quickly Bella contacted Jura right away without missing a beat in the battle.

"Jura! Are you okay?" asked Bella.

"Other than being thrown around like a rag doll and being affected by this red light, I'm doing just dandy," replied Jura.

Dita and Hibiki on the other hand were still together, but know had just found out the right arm for some reason wasn't working.

Nearby Brian tired to get to them, but the annoying Harvester copy of Gundread Dita A mode was keeping him occupied which finally Brian had enough and put all his effort into destroying it to save his friend while saying a creed he was taught.

Normally he would not say it in the middle of a battle, but he needed a better, clear mind to help him win against the Harvester machine.

"This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine. My rifle is my best friend. I must master it as I must master my life. Without me, my rifle is useless. Without my rifle, I am useless. I must fire my true. I must shoot straighter than my enemy who is trying to kill me. I must shoot him before he shoots me. I will…My rifle and myself know that what counts in this war is not the rounds we fire, the noise of our burst, or even the smoke it makes. We know that it is the hits that count matter. My rifle is human, even as I, because it is my life. Thus, I will learn it as a brother. I will learn its weakness, its strength, its parts, its accessories, its sights, and its barrel. I will ever guard it against the ravages of weather and damage as I will ever guard my legs, my arms, my eyes, my soul, and my heart against damage. I will keep my rifle clean and ready. We will become part of each other. We will…before the Lord Almighty, I swear this creed. My rifle and I are defenders of my country which is my home. We are the masters of our enemy. We are the saviors of my life. So be, until victory belongs to Terrain Prime and there is no enemy, but peace and happiness!" said Brian quietly as it cleared his mind.

After saying the Creed of the Terrain Prime Self-Defense Marine Corps, Brian was able to slice off the legs using his Gundam's foot-mounted beam/plasmas sabers before using the claws to slice off the arms and using all beams together, drilled through the torso which destroyed the CPU core and hitting the reactor destroying it for good. Just then, he felt the same red light as did, Meia, Hibiki, Dita, Jura, Bella, and Arthur did.

"_Is that dream coming true?" _asked Hibiki mentally.

While Hibiki was wondering if the dream was coming true or not, the Nirvana was continuing to get assaulted by the Harvesters and it hurt Bart as he made it clear out loud, "Ow! This hurts a hell of a lot more than before!"

"Hey Engineering! What the hell is going on here?" Bart asked Parfet angrily.

"Hey! Quit complaining here! We would like to ask the same question you dumbass!" shouted Parfet back.

After cutting the line from Bart, Parfet looked at the Paksis with concern as she saw the Paksis develop red spots on it and spoke, "It appears to be affected by that red light. Almost like its afraid or something."

Parfet's attention was diverted to Pyoro who kept hiccupping for some reason even though it was a machine which prompted her to ask, "Pyoro-kun, what is the matter with you?"

"They're very close, but a very distant entity Parfet. It's dangerous to get close regardless of distance, but we call upon each other. I'm scared…but…hick!" replied Pyoro.

"What's with it? It looks like its drunk after a long night of partying and drinking," spoke one of Parfet's fellow engineers.

Parfet then looked at the Paksis while her mind was on the battle and spoke, "Is it possible? Almost like it's alive."

Back outside, the enemy mothership was closing in on the helpless Vandread while everyone else was preoccupied with other enemy forces. Jura was able to shake off the shock of being shot along with Bella and both worked together to rally the forces to help Hibiki and Dita.

If things couldn't get worse, the Harvester copies of the Vandreads and the Gundams showed up, but numbed in the half-dozen each which made Brian just say one thing, "Sheesh, they really must be out for blood."

Just then, a squad of copy Fujin Gundams fired their guns at Brian causing him to be blown backwards which prompted Jura who was nearby to save him upon Bella's request.

As soon as the two machines got close, another flash of light resulted in the creation of another Gundread; this time Gundread Jura B mode. What made it usual was that it looked like a cross between a Chinese dragon and a butterfly.

"Two for one, hope it works because we're starting to get our asses kicked here," said Julian from her Vanguard.

Inside the cockpit, Brian and Jura found themselves in a cockpit configuration like Gundread Jura A mode, but the seating was reversed with Jura in front and Brian in back.

"Whoa, two for one, that's hot," said Jura.

"Less taking, more fighting comrade," said Brian.

For some reason, the Gundread wouldn't move much to the frustration of the duo while Hibiki on the other hand tried to move the other arm to fire the gun, but it powered down for some reason and he made it clear to Dita about his frustration, "What the hell happened…Damn it!"

"We can't move Mr. Alien!" said Dita.

Back in the Nirvana, things weren't looking good for the pirates and their allies as Amarone reported the battle situation, "The enemy's main force is closing in on Vandread Dita! It's going to get the pod! The new Gundread hasn't powered up yet!"

"Most likely it's because of that red light, it seems to be the cause for both machines as both can only maintain their current forms at best!" said Belvedere seconds later.

"So that manta ray-like machine thing along with those copy Gundread first forms and mass produced copy Harvester Gundams are the newest toys of the Harvesters?" asked Buzam.

Back outside, things were starting to turn around, but unless the main mother ship was destroyed, things wouldn't turn in favor of the heroes in peril. As Vandread Dita was being pulled closer to the enemy ship, another set of tentacles lashed forward and grabbed the newest Gundread pulling Brian and Jura towards the ship as well.

"I will not…let my comrades die!" shouted Arthur as he typed in a sequence.

The computer screens around him turned a vibrant blue as the words "Triad Drive Mode System" flashed in front of him. With that done, he launched forward commanding his reserve team to follow to destroy the forces standing in the way of their captured comrades. Inside Vandread Dita, Hibiki now knew how to win along with Brian as the duo spoke together even though neither one of them were in the same cockpit together.

"Dreams happen when you're asleep, but I'm awake and I will not be defeated by a dream! Because none of us have time to deal with a dream or a nightmare!" shouted both Brian and Hibiki together at once.

The effect was that both the Vandread and the Gundread were back online and were ready to fight as Arthur swopped in and cut the tentacles off both machines with his teammates pushed them away a little from the ship.

"We did it Mr. Alien!" said Dita.

"Yeah, let's kick ass everyone," said Brian.

Hibiki then drove the left arm into the open maw of the enemy Harvester mothership while at the same time, Jura and Brian pressed a few buttons and at once, the Gundread flew and weaved in and out of different enemy formations and slashed them up badly including the copy of the Vulcan Gundam.

The results were that the enemy Harvester ship blew up and the various squadrons blew up as well after being passed by the new Gundread. When the explosions died down, Vandread Dita flew back to the Nirvana with the pod which was passed to the Fujin Gundam as the battle had ended in victory for the Nirvana though barely.

"Heh, reckless behavior as usual for Hibiki and new tools for our forces," said Meia with a small smile.

"Yeah! We did it! We did it! We did it! Everyone because it's our victory! As long as we combine our powers together, there is nothing we should be scared of! Right Mr. Alien?" said Dita.

"That girl," muttered Hibiki.

Dita looked puzzled before replying, "What was that?"

Hibiki just looked at Dita before replying, "Nothing, let's just return home and I don't know what to talk about."

"What was that Mr. Alien? Could you say that again please?" asked Dita.

"Forget it and don't worry about it because I was just talking to myself," grumbled Hibiki.

Dita asked more sincerely, "But I'm curious Mr. Alien."

"I said don't worry okay geez," replied Hibiki.

Everyone one by one returned to the ship which Arthur was the last one for some reason other than being the one with the pod.

After setting the pod down which Parfet's team retrieved, Arthur felt his vision going blurry and in and out of focus which just before he could reach the Fujin Gundam's docking berth, the Gundam collapsed on its knees before it fell fully forward and landing on its left side.

"Parfet here, get a medical team down here at once!" shouted Parfet after seeing the Gundam collapse.

Brian rather than dock his Gundam, flipped the Gundam on its back carefully and before he could do anything else, the cockpit opened, but Arthur didn't come out which meant Arthur was too exhausted to get out which prompted Brian to get out of his Gundam and head to the Fujin Gundam.

Brian then got into the cockpit and pulled Arthur out of his seat which Bella came seconds later to help Brian pull the nearly unconscious Arthur out of the Gundam and onto the floor next to the two Gundams just as Duero along with a medical team arrived. Arthur was then placed on a gurney and rushed to the Medical bay.

A few hours later at around 3:09 pm, Arthur woke up feeling gorgy and he looked around and found that no one was around which did worry him a bit so he got out of bed to walk around to see who was in the pod that the Harvesters were hell-bent on ensuring that the Nirvana didn't get it.

He soon found a good majority of the crew were in a part of the ship watching as Parfet was working on opening the pod that no one noticed him coming it still wobbling like a top until Gascogne noticed him and caught him.

"Easy there, you should be sleeping boy," said Gascogne.

"I just want to see who or what was so important that the Harvesters were trying to prevent us from getting," replied Arthur sleepily.

"Hey everyone, the pod's opening up!" said Parfet.

When the pod opened, to everyone's surprise it was a young human female roughly in her early to mid-teens wearing a yellow and white outfit with a pair of bracelets and was holding something in her hands.

"Its girl in there," said Zoe.

"Is she an alien?" asked Dita.

"No Dita, she looks human like the rest of us here," said Parfet.

Hibiki at the back of the crowd shouted as he made his way forward, "Hey! I want to see okay! Let me through!"

Duero then ran a medical device near the mysterious female to check on the unknown, sleeping female which he then spoke up after Paiway asked if she was alive, "She's alive alright; the life support systems are functioning normally."

"Come on, let me through!" said Hibiki as he got closer to the pod.

Then the mysterious unknown female woke up and showed that her eyes were red that went along with her blue hair. Just then Hibiki pushed his way past Jura and Dita which caused him to lose his balance, wobble, and fall face first in the pod along with Arthur who walked over slowly to get a closer look, but like Hibiki he too lost his balance and collapsed in the pod head first much to the shock of the crew present.

Hibiki was able to pull himself up and seconds later was able to get his mentor out of the pod as well which caused him to fall on his back while Hibiki spoke, "I thought I was going to suffocate and die."

The unknown female looked at Hibiki for a second before she turned her head to see Arthur propping himself against the pod so he could see himself before she looked back at Hibiki which at the same time, a mysterious holographic blob-like being came from her earrings.

"Did…you…you save me?" asked the unknown female.

Before Hibiki could respond, the mysterious female sat up and hugged Hibiki much to the shock of most of the crew with the exception of the Terrain Prime pilots.

It was then that the unknown female spoke happily, "Thank you my lord prince!"

"What? A Prince!?" asked Barnette.

"A Lord?" asked Jura baffled.

The biggest reaction came from Dita as she spoke at the top of her lungs, "NOOOOO! Mr. Alien will unite with Dita!"

"Oooh, I'll need to keep my eyes on this possible new affair that appears to starting!" said Paiway nearby.

For the crew of the Nirvana, things were about to get very interesting this year especially for Brian who had turned only 20 just recently couldn't help, but shake his head slightly at this situation.

Nearly ten minutes later, both Arthur and the unknown female were both being brought to the Medical bay for rest which both humans were secured to their respective beds for Duero to monitor.

As both humans rested, Bella couldn't help but, think to herself one thing: things were going to happen both good and bad for everyone which she hoped they would all live to see the end of the wars Terrain Prime was fighting which the most important one was not the one with Mejere or Tarak, but rather one that was the most dangerous; the Harvesters.

"_We will all face the real monsters that are getting closer to our home including Tarak and Mejere and I firmly believe that we will cancel Humanity's end!" _Bella thought mentally.

Just then, her subordinates Amy and Athena came to her and stood with her in watching Arthur and the unknown female sleep as one fact came clear to all: the war with the Harvesters is about to get more intense.

_A/N: Surprise and sorry about no new chapters in May of 2013, stuff came up you know. Megas WBM won't be forgotten as I finally have the remaining episodes of Megas XLR which will help me complete that Fanfiction. _

_The new copies that the Harvesters made of the first set of Gundreads resemble their original counterparts, but more demonic and inhumane by a thousand fold which will be reflected on the other Harvester copies of the other Gundreads. The Gundreads were just random ideas floating around._

_The Triad Drive Mode system is the prototype for another feature that'll appear in good time._

_The creed of the Terrain Prime Self-Defense Marine Corps is based on the USA Marine Corps Creed though modified a bit which the said original creed belongs rightfully to the USA Marines. _

_Bye everyone! R and R to tell me how the start of the Second Stage went and one more thing, no flames! Only constructive feedback okay!_


	2. Chapter 2: Baby (Part 1)

**Vandread GA: The Second Stage**

By Fujin777

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or anything that references other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo. I do own the things I created; enough said.

**Chapter 2: Born in a Spaceship (Part 1)**

_January 10__th__ 3818 AD; 8:30 am (0830 hours)_

It had been only a day since the battle with the Harvesters and the retrieval of the pod that contained the mysterious young female and a tiny object which was being studied.

Right now in the Medical bay of the Nirvana, a good number of the crew was getting the latest of the new person to be picked up from the depths of space.

"According to the information here, this young female's name is Misty Cornwell. She also appears to be 14 years old." Duero said as he continued to monitor the female.

"Or in other terms, she is 14 years old, and then you add 63 years of being in cryonic sleep which puts her chronically at 77 years old which means she was most likely put into cryonic sleep in 3741 AD. *rib bit*." Paiway interjected from Duero's words.

"By your calculations, it would've been a year after the Fujin Gundam's development was put on ice for a certain number of years," Arthur said while standing near the bed.

Duero nodded and spoke, "Yep, that sounds just about right on the money."

"True, true." said Pyoro.

"Hey uh, hate to interrupt, but sleeping beauty here is waking up," Brian spoke up as he was referring to the young lady Misty waking up.

True to his word, Misty started to stir and opened her eyes revealing them to be red which if one were to think about it, Misty's hair and eye color were the opposite of Dita's hair and eye color.

She looked around and saw some of the crew of the Nirvana that had assembled by her bed. Just then, a mysterious light came from one of Misty's earrings and it formed into a blob shaped object near the young lady.

"What the hell is that?" Brain asked confused.

"It's okay Q-Chan," said the female known now as Misty.

After communicating with the odd blob, she sat up though she shivered mainly due to her time in Cryo stasis for over six decades. Duero moved quickly to provide a blanket for Misty to help her warm up from being in Cryo stasis for so long.

"It's the effects of cryonic sleep. You need to get some sleep now." Duero interject as he placed the blanket on the female.

Then like an atom bomb, Misty then turned to look at Duero and spoke, "Wow! You're one pretty handsome man!"

Bella just chuckled at the remark before Bart spoke up next, "Hey, you grew up where men and women coexisted right?"

"What? Are you stupid or something?" Misty asked like she heard the dumbest thing in life right before here.

While Arthur face palmed at Bart's antics, Misty then looked at Arthur before looking at Hibiki and asked Duero who were they.

She then spoke, "Hey, who's the short-harried one and who's the one with the wild hair?"

"Oh, the one standing next to Ezra and Jura is Arthur, Arthur Hanson of Terrain Prime while the guy in front of him is Hibiki and not Bart both who are from the all-male planet of Tarak including myself." Duero said to Misty's question of the guys that she saw near her bed.

"Oh? The long-harried one is Hibiki? How cute!" Misty shouted with glee at the sight of Hibiki.

Hibiki looked confused which then Misty spoke again, "I like to inform you that I'm a rather strong believer in love at first sight. Just like the Red String of Fate."

"What nonsense are you talking about!?" Hibiki asked Misty clearly confused by her actions.

"Oh you're so naïve and your crudeness makes you even cuter, why don't you Hibiki come closer to me please?" Misty asked Hibiki with love in her voice.

While Pyoro was freaking out over the shape shifting abilities Dita on the other hand didn't like this stranger's sudden affections for her Mr. Alien and took action.

"No way! Red is the color of bad aliens!" Dita as she got in front of Hibiki.

While Dita was guarding Hibiki, Paiway nearby wrote in her diary and spoke quietly, "I sense a battle coming. Pai-check!"

For a few moments tension seemed to slimmer in the medical bay before Misty spoke, "Is that red-head girl Hibiki's girlfriend or something?"

"If you're asking about Hibiki and Dita then the answer is currently not at that stage yet because of the culture barriers that still need to be overcome. And also, I apologize for Bart's dumb question for a lesson Brian and I taught has slipped from his mind." Arthur said to Misty asking about Hibiki's single status.

"Are you serious?" Misty asked confused.

Misty then looked at those present in the Medical bay before she spoke again, "Q-Chan, these kids are so weird!"

"Excuse me? It's the other way around kid. If anyone here is weird, it's you!" Jura said while glaring at the teen with an unfriendly glare.

"Easy Jura, forgive her ma'am. If anyone here is a kid, it's you although you're a teen which pretty much a majority of us are from teenage years to early young adult years or from 16 to 24 years of age." Arthur said as he was putting his left hand on her right shoulder to calm her down.

Misty looked baffled before asking, "Where did I end up?"

"You're on the fused Tarak/Mejere ship the Nirvana. Also I hate to say this to you but, you've been asleep Misty for over six decades or about sixty-three years." Brian said near the bed.

"Also aside from Brian, Bella, and I, the rest of this crew come from a system where men and women live separately not to mention are at war with each other which are complete bull if you ask me." Arthur said seconds later as he stood near Jura.

Duero looked at Arthur before he spoke to Misty, "He's correct on the gender issue and Tarak, Mejere, and Terrain Prime have different views on gender issues."

While Misty process the new information, Pyoro was looking at Misty's pet Q-Chan with confusion as the crew stared at the mystery teenager.

"If anything is confusing, it's that weird blob thing around you." Pyoro muttered out loud.

Dita then left the Medical bay with Bella following to see if she could help out. Brian and Arthur stayed for a bit before leaving as well. Everyone else soon left afterwards leaving Paiway with Duero and Misty in the medical bay.

In the Café, Ezra handed a cup of tea to Dita as she sat depressed about the recent events which Bella came in seconds later to help out the best she could.

"Her Dita, have some tea to help clear your mind." Ezra said as she passed Dita the drink to the troubled teen.

"That girl, she's got some nerve to act so shamelessly after coming out of nowhere." Dita grumbled as she took the drink offered by Ezra.

"Hey now, what if you all of a sudden woke up surrounded by complete strangers, I'm sure you'd feel surprise too right?" replied Ezra.

Dita shook her head and spoke, "But she hugged Mr. Alien as soon as she woke up. Not to mention, Mr. Alien doesn't get anger like he does sometimes with me."

Bella sat near her and spoke, "Hey, can't blame her. After all, she's been asleep for sixty-three years and doesn't know that all of us saved her. She'll know in time and don't worry Dita; we'll help if she starts to get out of control."

After reassuring Dita, she then left to talk with Parfet because the pirates head engineer had been working on a little toy and wanted her opinion on it. On the other hand, Magno and Buzam had arrived in the Medical bay to see Misty for themselves.

"So, how is she doc?" Magno asked as she entered the area.

"She's sleeping again now captain. Her body functions are unstable still due to the time she spent in Cryo-sleep. Sleep is the best solution for the time being captain." Duero replied to Magno's question.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped then. We still have to analyze the message that came with this young lady ourselves." Buzam said to Duero while holding the message pod in her left hand.

Buzam then left the Medical bay to analyze the message pod that looked like a mini football, but tiny and had a spotted green orb in the center of the message pod. Bella on the other hand decided to talk to Dita to see if she'd calm down after her trip down to the Engineering bay to retrieve a grappling-like device.

The device could in theory according to Parfet hold an elevator car in place for about ten minutes using strong powerful magnets along with a very strong wire that would allow the elevator car to be held by the ceiling of an elevator shaft long enough for rescue.

The effectiveness on the other hand had yet to be tested. The device looked like a harpoon gun, but had a magnet instead of a spear. Bella arrived back in the café just as Dita continued to speak to Ezra.

"I shouldn't have promised at all Ezra! It's so boring waiting Ezra that it'd be better if I just chased him." Dita grumbled in sadness as she ate a piece of cake.

"Hey he'll come around and besides, she's probably too young for him anyway." Bella said as she walking up to the two females.

Then just as Ezra started to speak by getting Dita's attention, she was overcome by a great pain. This caused both Dita and Bella to get concerned as both got to Ezra wondering what's wrong with her.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" Dita asked with worry in her voice.

"Dita….Bella…the baby." Ezra spoke while in pain.

"Oh no! That means the baby is going to be born now?" Dita asked while looking a bit scared.

Ezra nodded and both pilots moved quickly though Bella had to hold the new grappling device in one hand while using her other hand to help Ezra who clearly was now in labor.

As they walked, Bella quietly cursed that the Terrain Prime ship the TPSDNS Keetongu wasn't here because it had facilities to deal with this type of situation. Down in the Register, Hibiki while sitting at a desk was contemplating on what to do about the new love triangle he gotten himself into.

"Sheesh, what's with her? Calling a man cute? Serious, that female seriously needs to stop making fun of me." Hibiki said to Gascogne who came in and sat across the table from him in deep thought.

"You're saying that Hibiki, but you seem happy." Gascogne said to Hibiki's question and trying to give him an answer.

"What? I'm not happy!" Hibiki said clearly annoyed by Gascogne's answer.

Gascogne raised an eyebrow in confusion before speaking, "Oh really? Why don't you go and fulfill that promise you made to Dita."

Hibiki got a bit flustered before he spoke as he got to his feet, "Hey! It's none of your business okay! Sheesh, everyone around here is so freaking annoying!"

Hibiki then left the Register in a huff while the Register staff and Gascogne looked on before Gascogne said one last thing, as the Tarak youth left.

"This isn't going to work if he keeps this up." Gascogne muttered to herself as she got to work in the Register.

"Really, what the hell did I do anyway?" Hibiki grumbled to himself as he walked the ship's halls confused as hell.

Hibiki then continued to walk along the corridors of the Nirvana trying to figure out the love-triangle situation he was now in. His train of thought was interrupted when Dita and Bella holding Ezra rounded the corner. He was about to run when Dita got his attention.

"Mr. Alien! Help Ms. Bella and I get Ezra to the Medical bay!" Dita shouted loudly to Hibiki while holding up Ezra who the latter was in labor.

"We really could use your help here especially that I have a experimental grappling device in one hand while trying to help Ezra who's baby is about to be born here on this ship!" Bella shouted seconds later.

After all three got Ezra into an elevator, the trio contacted the Medical bay to inform them to get it ready for the baby's arrival. Duero was the first to contact the group while Magno and Paiway stood nearby.

"The labor pains have started?" Duero asked nervously even for a medical doctor.

"Yeah and it seems to hurt really badly! We're bringing her down to the Medical bay so you can look at her!" Hibiki shouted via a communication line to the Medical bay.

"Hibiki calm down, can you give me the details of the situation like what kind of pain you're describing?" Duero asked Hibiki while he was holding a book he'd read beforehand.

While Duero was walking towards a communication post in the Medical bay with the same book Jura read not too long ago, Magno was just baffled at Duero's "Handling" of the situation.

"Is this really okay? I mean, with that?" Magno asked confused as hell.

On the other hand, Buzam was busying trying to analyze the message pod found with Misty with Pyoro helping her. After placing the pod in a device to decipher the message, Buzam went to work right away though she was having a bit of a hard time accessing the pod's data.

"So, anything yet?" Buzam asked Pyoro as she worked.

"Nope it's protected. We'd need a password in order to view this pod's contents, sorry commander," Pyoro replied which told this was a tough nut to crack.

Paiway then contacted Buzam out of the blue while the XO of the Nirvana was trying to figure out the password to the message pod and spoke, "Hey Big news! Ezra's baby is about to be born!"

"What? Are you serious?" Buzam asked pausing from her work.

Pyoro struggled to leave while he spoke, "It's an emergency! This isn't the time for this!"

"Hey now, what are you trying to say? We're on duty Pyoro!" Buzam shouted to the Navi-robot sternly.

Before Pyoro could retort, his screen began to become distorted and then blackened out which right before Buzam's eyes, a domino effect began to happen.

"Pyoro, what's wrong with you?" Buzam asked Pyoro worried about this sudden change.

In the Engineer bay, the Paksis reactor began to shut down which bothered and worried Parfet as this was something she still had to get use to on a day to day basis.

"What now? Are you in a bad mood all of a sudden again!?" asked Parfet.

Before Parfet's eyes, the systems around her were shutting down in rapid succession which she spoke to herself, "What is going on here?"

Back where Buzam was located, Belvedere contacted Buzam while in another part of the ship, Brian and Arthur noticed the ship acting strange and both had a bad feeling that something bad was about to happen and was about to get worse much worse that it already was.

"All ship's systems are down. We've lost control and contamination is spreading extremely fast than we can stop it!" said Belvedere.

"_Could it be true that the capsule contained a trap in it?" _Buzam asked mentally.

Meanwhile, the elevator holding Dita, Hibiki, Bella, and Ezra in labor stopped and the emergency lights came on much to the group's chagrin especially for Hibiki as this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Oh come on! Of the worst times this could happen," Hibiki grumbled to himself.

"Hey Duero, the elevator has stopped all of a sudden! Do you have any idea what just happened?" Bella asked Duero via intercom.

Hibiki was equally confused and asked, "Yeah doc, what the hell?"

"Hibiki, calm down and listen carefully. There was an accident because currently, all of the ship's power is out. I need to confirm the situation, how's the patient?" Duero replied calmly.

Hibiki replied after a quick look at Ezra, "Don't ask how the patient is! Just get us out of here!"

"Hibiki, that's enough out of you. Ezra and her baby are far more important right now so shut it. Duero as for Ezra, she's experiencing labor pains every three to four seconds which means the baby is very likely going to be born in this elevator," Bella said to both Hibiki and then Duero.

"Bella's correct, those are labor pains which mean that the baby is ready to come out or be born. All three of you listen very carefully, due to the current circumstances; the very worst case scenario is that Ezra will give birth to the baby right there," said Magno.

While this surprised both Hibiki and Dita, Bella on the other hand wasn't surprised because during her times with her mom Sandra Malone who she knows works in a maternity ward were she and her sister live on Terrain Prime, she learned that a baby was occasionally born not in a hospital or at a home, but rather in an unusual location like an elevator.

"Hibiki, give me a quick hand please."

"Why?"

Showing the grappling gun device, Dita and Hibiki helped Bella reach the elevator roof access hatch which she opened, pointed the device which then fired a line straight towards the ceiling shaft which was pretty high, but the hook-magnet attached to the top of the shaft which Bella then secured the gun part to the elevator car and then came back inside the elevator car very carefully.

Back inside the Medical bay, Duero was in disbelief that Ezra's baby would have to be born in the elevator car when he heard a metallic sound along with Paiway and Magno. He assumed it was the elevator and resumed monitoring the situation in the elevator car.

"Captain, that's absurd," Duero said to Magno.

"Then what are you going to do then huh? The baby won't wait," Magno replied sternly.

While Duero was soaking in the realty of Ezra's baby being born inside the elevator car, Inside, Dita held Ezra's left hand while Bella was near Ezra which both females were trying to do their best to help Ezra while Hibiki stood nearby.

"It's okay Ezra; Dita is here so both you and the baby not alone along with Ms. Bella and Mr. Alien along with everybody else on this ship," Dita said to Ezra.

"Don't worry Ezra as long as we're here, nothing will happen to your baby right Hibiki?" Bella said seconds later before looking at Hibiki.

Hibiki looked away a bit before replying, "Uh I guess you're right on that."

"Thanks Dita-chan, Bella-chan, and Hibiki-chan," Ezra replied.

In the Medical bay, Magno looked at Duero knowing what was going to happen and spoke, "Well then, it's decided. What's next doctor?"

Duero spoke to the four in the elevator car after regaining his composure in an order-like tone, "What are the intervals between her pains?"

Hibiki didn't answer as Duero spoke again, "Hibiki, answer me."

"It's become a lot shorter than before, but right now the baby could come out at any moment," Dita said with worry in her voice.

Ezra winced in pain and spoke, "Dita-chan! It's here!"

In the Medical bay, Duero pulled out a stop watch and began to calculate the pains Ezra was experiencing while Paiway and Magno were near him a little bewildered at how he was handling it.

"In cases where there are more than six pains within one hour-" Duero didn't finish when the ship shook.

"What now?" Magno asked out loud.

Inside the Elevator car, Hibiki cursed at the Harvesters bad timing along with Bella while Dita sat near Ezra never leaving her side.

"Dammit! Of all the worse times the Harvesters could attack, this is one that is the worst," Bella grumbled to herself.

True to her word outside of the ship, the improved Harvester Cube Fighters were attacking the ship. Due to the unknown computer virus, the ship's shields weren't up and the ship was a sitting duck. Arthur and Brian gave the order to launch to all Vanguards and Dreads before boarding their Gundams.

In contrast to the Dreads, the Tarak Vanguards didn't need a launch catapult to launch while the Gundams sometimes didn't use a catapult, but those times were rare along with the Vanswords which the latter the Nirvana didn't have. On the Bridge, everyone tried their best, but had to make due to what they could use.

"Since the ship's systems are down with the exception of Life-Support, we couldn't use the radar. So we couldn't detect them and multiple enemies are approaching fast!" Amarone shouted with worry.

Parfet contacted Buzam about what was going on, "Due to the Paksis bad condition, we can't put up the Nirvana's shields!"

Buzam then contacted Gascogne and Arthur to see if the Dreads and Vanguards could be deployed and she spoke to Gascogne first, "Gascogne, can you see if the Dreads can be deployed along with the other forces including the Gundams?"

"Of course! Just leave the attackers to us and you hurry up and take care of that pesky virus," Gascogne replied with a thumbs up gesture.

Since the main power supply was out, the Register staff had to use muscle power in order to launch the Dreads when, Gascogne spoke to the staff to get them move like hell.

"Okay everyone, let's roll and girls, this is the way to get in great shape," Gascogne said with optimism.

Gascogne then spoke again as she pushed on a lever, "We need to redirect all the spare energy to help give the Vanguards backup."

Just then Barnette contacted Gascogne, "What's going on here? Why is there no one here?"

Gascogne replied quickly to Barnette, "I'm sorry Barnette, but we're kind of shorthanded here. Your orders have been processed so go and launch yourselves."

In the Register, the Dread pilots muttered to themselves along with the reserve Vanguard pilots before Barnette got their attention quickly as time was of the essence against them.

"I guess it can't be helped at this point. So everyone let's launch now!" Barnette shouted to everyone around her.

One by one, the Dreads that could go were launched and met up with the Vanguards outside along with the Gundams with the exception of the Calypso Gundam due Bella helping Ezra along with Hibiki and Dita which also meant the Vandreads were out of the question, but not the Gundreads.

"The Nirvana isn't functioning. Interception pattern Delta-4! We'll help the Starfires!" Meia shouted to her squad mates.

"Roger that Meia! Moving to defend the Nirvana and providing assistance," Barnette said seconds later.

"Damm, I wanted to see Ezra's baby being born," Jura grumbled as she flew.

Arthur spoke to her in a stern tone, "Jura, less talking and more defending the ship which is a sitting duck right now!"

"All Vanguard units commence attack and defend the ship," said Brian to the Vanguards.

After that was said, the Dreads, Vanguards, and the two Gundams began their counter-offense though it was a bit hard due to the ship's systems being down along with the Dreki not being able to deliver fresh ordinance.

Back inside the Elevator car, the shaking was being felt by its occupants and it was starting to strain the emergency brakes. Dita and Bella held Ezra to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

"Ezra, hang on!" said Dita.

"Doc, she's still hurting! What now?" asked Hibiki.

Duero was about to speak while looking at a stop watch when one of Magno's hands stopped him and the elderly pirate leader looked at Duero telling him that what she knew would be more effective that what he was doing.

"How long are you going to act like a clueless nerd? Magno asked annoyed.

"I am because in order to widen the birth canal of the patient, she has to perform the actions of breathing," replied Duero defending his approach.

Magno sighed before speaking, "Fine, never mind doc. Listen up carefully, there are more times when experience becomes more important than theory."

"But cap-"

"Just leave it to me doc," Magno said sternly.

Magno then turned to the intercom and spoke, "Ezra, can you hear me? Don't try to push the baby out just yet. Ease the pain with shallow, steady breaths okay."

Ezra in the elevator car with Dita, Hibiki, and Bella just replied yes in a strained voice while outside, the battle continued as Cube Fighters continued to assault the ship which the effects were weakling the emergency clamps on the elevator car.

In the elevator car, a jolt tossed everyone around including Ezra which scared Dita, but her fears were put to rest as both Hibiki and Bella prevented Ezra from being hurt with Hibiki acting like a pillow while Bella held Ezra's left arm while in a stable stance.

"Heh looks like a man is good for something right?" Hibiki said while propping up Ezra.

Hibiki looked down and freaked out while Bella and Dita with the former not surprised by this due to her mom's stories from the hospital she worked at which was picked up by Duero, Paiway, and Magno in the Medical bay.

"Ah! What's this?!"

"Hibiki, what's wrong now?" Duero asked.

"Water! Water is coming out of Ezra!" Hibiki replied with worry.

Bella grumbled before speaking, "Oh grow a pair Hibiki, its normal because that will allow the baby to come out much easier."

Magno chuckled at the man joke at Hibiki before speaking, "Calm down young man, it's her water breaking as Bella would say."

"The amniotic fluid protecting the baby has been released. Without that vital thing, the baby can't pass through the birth canal smoothly. It's an important phenomenon Hibiki," Duero said a second later.

"I have no idea what he's talking about," Hibiki said to himself.

"Shut it Hibiki and help Dita and I," Bella said while glaring at Hibiki.

For the Nirvana, a new life was coming into the universe in a way the crew wanted the least; the Harvesters attacking while it was happening….

_A/N: Sorry, no sneak peeks this time, but things will get more interesting and the next chapter will deal with a certain polluted planet, but another Gundread combo is coming._

_This chapter will be one of many that are split into multiple parts so it'll be easier on certain readers if that's okay._

_Would you kindly Read and Review to tell me what you think and like before, no flames with the exception of constructive criticism okay._

_Bye now!_


	3. Chapter 3: Baby (Part 2)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or anything that references other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo. I do own the things I created; enough said.**_

**Chapter 2: Born in a Spaceship (Part 2)**

_January 10__th__ 3818 AD; 11:30 am (1130 hours)_

Outside of the Nirvana, the battle continued which was starting to take its toll on the defenders as supplies were running low and if they couldn't get additional supplies, everyone would be screwed.

"Things can't get any worse." Brian said.

No sooner did he speak that did a pair of Seed ships started to approach the crippled Nirvana. On the bridge, the two enemy ships were detected and were not friendly.

"Enemy mother-ships approaching from either side." Amarone said.

"What the hell? What are they going to do?" Bart asked while looking up.

Just then the two Seed ships then fired grappling lines towards the ship and after each line went through both "Arms", the Nirvana was being pulled away. At the same time, everyone on the ship felt it and Bart for once felt okay.

"I'm so glad I wasn't inside when that happened." Bart said near the Navigational Well.

Outside, something within Arthur exploded and expanded like a supernova along with Brian. They had seen too many lives taken already at this point and knew what fate awaited Ezra and her baby which both were determined not to let happen.

With one swift motion Arthur did something that he normally wouldn't ask; he contacted Jura while Brian kept slicing up Cube Fighters for one thing which was to combine with him which surprised her, but she agreed and Gundread Jura A Mode was formed and went to work right away.

Back inside the elevator car, the vibrations were getting worse which was putting more stress on the emergency braking clamps and the wire Bella had deployed earlier.

"If I was out there, I would've taken care of them quickly." Hibiki grumbled to himself.

Bella glared at Hibiki before speaking, "Hibiki, what did Brian, Arthur, and I teach you that it's not all about you and there is no I in team dumbass. Dita and I would've been out there along with you, but Ezra and her baby are a much higher priority right now."

"Ms. Bella is right Mr. Alien! Ezra and the baby are more important right now!" Dita shouted with worry.

"Even if you-"

Hibiki didn't finish when Bella was about to slap him and tell him to shut up and focus when Ezra gently put Dita, Hibiki, and Bella's left hands on her stomach to calm them.

"Hibiki-chan, Dita-chan, and Bella-chan please be nice to each other." Ezra whispered quietly.

Bella nodded while Dita and Hibiki looked at each other then away awkwardly which Bella thought was funny just as Ezra winced in pain which prompted Hibiki to ask Magno.

"Captain! What should we do now?" Hibiki asked.

"That means that the baby is finally coming young man. Which one of you is the closest to Ezra's feet?" Magno replied.

"Um, I am captain?" Hibiki said back to the elderly captain.

Magno quickly replied, "Then I want you kid to do the following; spread her legs and when the baby's head comes out, help bring either him or her out kid."

Hibiki then crawled towards Ezra's feet and was about to do what Magno asked when he hesitated for a bit earning a scorn from Bella as time was of the essence not that a battle outside was helping.

"Mr. Alien, please do this for Ezra!" Dita shouted.

Nodding, Hibiki got himself into position while Bella and Dita held Ezra to await further instruction from Magno as the situation kept going onwards while the battle went on.

"Okay now I'm facing her!" Hibiki said.

Magno then spoke Ezra once Hibiki was where she wanted him to be at, "Okay Ezra now push and 1, 2, 3, push!"

Ezra did what Magno asked and naturally Hibiki freaked out because being he was from an all-male world, he'd naturally freaked out and made it pretty clear much to the annoyance of Bella.

"Ah, I see the head now!" Hibiki shouted trying not to pass out.

"Really Mr. Alien?" Dita asked.

Back inside the Medical bay, Paiway stood behind Duero and Magno freaking out while Duero and Magno continued to monitor the delivery from their spot in the ship as the battle outside raged onwards.

"Ezra one more push! Push!" Magno shouted over the intercom.

"Hibiki calm down, it's a contraction and soon it's going to open up. Stay calm and be ready to pull the baby out!" Duero said seconds later.

Hibiki shaking inside the elevator car replied while looking at where Ezra's baby was coming out, "Don't say that easily doc and besides I'm shacking right now!"

"Mr. Alien please!" Dita shouted.

"Pull yourself together young man! You're a man are you not?!" Magno asked annoyed.

"But it's too much!" Hibiki shouted in fear.

Bella having had enough spoke up, "All right numb nuts move, I'll do it then if you're going to be a big bloody sissy with no balls. Dita, come and help me. Before you ask, I helped my mom deliver babies long ago before joining the Navy."

"Right Ms. Bella, Mr. Alien will support Ezra!" Dita said.

Bella then moved where she was, made Hibiki move to where she was which she then took off her combat jacket and placed it aside so it could act like a crude blanket before Ezra moaned out Dita's name in pain.

"Don't worry Ezra, Dita and everyone is waiting for your baby because we all want the baby to be born safely." Dita said softly.

"Thanks Dita-chan..." Ezra said quietly.

Inside the Medical bay, Magno saw Duero close the book he had on him and wondered why he'd do this at this point and asked why would he close the book he had on him.

"What's going on? Did something change your mind?" Magno asked.

Duero looked at Magno and spoke, "I understand now that a manual isn't needed when it comes to bringing in a new life."

Magno nodded while at the same time, Dita removed her jacket and placed it between Ezra's upper legs to act like a crude pad or blanket for the baby while Bella knelt near her ready to help.

"Ezra its okay now, the head is out now and you'll be able to meet your baby soon!" Dita said in her most optimistic voice.

"I just hope things end in our favor or its game over for us..." Bella said near Dita.

Outside in deep space, the battle waged on though most of the Vanguards had to retreat due to them running out of ordinance and being damaged from the intense firefight.

Upon seeing the two Seed ships starting to pull the crippled Nirvana away, the thought of everyone being harvested including Ezra's baby ignited a fire in all fighters including Arthur and Jura in the Gundread they were flying.

Inside the bridge, Belvedere freaked out and spoke, "What should we do? If this keeps up, the whole ship will get pulled away."

"Even if you say that, there's nothing we can do." Bart said near Belvedere.

"NO!" Arthur shouted over the communications line.

Everyone was surprised at this sudden tone as the Fujin Gundam pilot then spoke, "I've seen mothers and fathers mourn for their sons and daughters, I've seen kids lose their parents along with Brian, those who had to sacrifice a lot so future born children can live without being killed or threatened along with ensuring they have a future, something that these monsters have denied to others. I will not let them win!"

"Right behind you sir, let's cancel this harvest!" Brian shouted seconds later.

Both pilot activated their Ultra Primus Modes and went to work harder than before to slice up Cube Fighters left and right. Not even copy Gundams that formed could stop both units when both were moving like crazy while nearby, Meia saw this and rallied everyone.

"Everyone, target the devices that have hooked into the Nirvana. Brian and I will handle the left side, Barnette, you take care of the right side along with Jura and Arthur." Meia said with determination.

While everyone outside lead by Meia's Dread and the Gundread Jura A mode, back inside Dita and Bella were helping to deliver Ezra's baby while Hibiki held her left hand which relived him.

"Boss, Ms. Bella can see most of the head now along with me!" Dita shouted.

"Okay Ezra stop pushing now and now use short breaths." Magno said to Ezra in a calm voice.

Ezra nodded before Magno spoke to Bella and Dita, "Dita, Bella both of you lend what hand you both can use slowly for the baby."

"Roger that ma'am." Bella replied quickly.

"I hear you loud and clearly boss." Dita said seconds later.

Ezra then proceeded to use her strength to deliver another push and the baby came out a bit more which Bella knew all was left was one final push which Magno spoke to Ezra as the battle outside raged on.

"Okay Ezra, one final push!" Magno shouted.

With one last titanic effort, Ezra pushed allowing her baby to be born just as the last of the prime Vanguard teams pulled back and the remaining forces kept trying to free the Nirvana.

It was then over the communications line that an unexpected miracle happened; a baby's cry echoed across all lines which for some, it was music to their ears as a new life was born Ezra's daughter.

Inside the Medical bay Paiway spoke only one thing, "That voice…"

"Yes young dear, a new life has been brought into this world." Magno replied warmly.

Duero nodded before speaking, "I wish I could've seen it myself."

Inside the elevator car, Dita and Bella quickly wrapped the baby using both Dita's jacket and her combat uniform jacket to keep the newly born baby girl from getting cold.

Bella near Dita smiled before wondering what her comrades back on the TPSDNS Solaris would react to her helping to deliver a baby in an elevator no less before she looked around and hoped that this would be the positive energy that would be needed in the months to come.

"The baby is born Ezra!" Dita said with joy.

Hibiki just stood where he was numb before he spoke, "That…That…That is a baby?"

Comically, Hibiki then fainted while Dita held Ezra's new baby girl before handing her to Ezra while Bella just shook her head while having a sarcastic smile at Hibiki's antics.

"Mr. Alien! Are you okay?" Dita asked while looking at Hibiki.

"Well for a dude born on an all-male planet, this would shock him, but he seriously needs to man up instead of fainting like this if he's going to have kids with a woman someday." Bella replied sarcastically.

"I guess you're right young lady for that kid is useless until the end by the way Ezra, you did well and good job Dita! Same for you Bella." Magno said to the group in the elevator.

Inside the Medical bay, Misty woke up to the baby's voice over the communications line in her bed not far away from where Duero, Paiway, and Magno were sitting in the Medical bay.

While Ezra was happy her daughter was safely born with Dita and Bella's help even Hibiki's help as well even though he didn't do much out in deep space, everyone was targeting and shoot the bases of the wires that sprouted from the Seed ships. Although the Seed ships deployed more Cube Fighters, this didn't deter the Nirvana forces.

"What a pain! You're in the way you pests!" Jura shouted from the Gundread cockpit.

Brian and Meia along with a few Dread fighters and Vanguards were able to destroy the lines holding the Nirvana's left arm while Barnette with help from Zoe and her Vanguard team were able to do the same to the lines on the right arm of the Nirvana.

It was at that moment that Jura noticed a button and spoke, "What's this do?"

"Time to find out Jura." Arthur replied.

Both pilots pressed the button and to everyone's surprise, the crossbows on the Gundread's lower arms detached and formed a long bow much like the ones hunters used during ancient times.

The Gundread then grabbed it, flew to a certain spot, and then pulled back on the string forming a Paksis energy arrow which the bow radiated energy itself amazing all human pilots in the area.

That wasn't the only surprise as the arrow then deployed five additional arrows before the Gundread's wings opened up while it was in its Ultra Primus Mode radiating a heavenly glow.

Inside, Jura got even more excited like a little school girl as both she and Arthur were about to fire the arrows and give the Harvesters a literal Divine strike that would be in Jura's eyes very epic.

"Ready to drop some real pain on these mechanical a-holes?" Arthur asked Jura.

"Oh yeah, it's time they learned a bit of elegance." Jura replied calmly.

The Gundread then fired its arrows two which went into each Seed ship destroying them, but the additional arrows hit two other Seed ships that were arriving to destroy the Nirvana. This did surprise everyone before Arthur pointed to the radars/sensors in the Gundread.

"Wow, so in its powered up mode, the range is extended?" Jura asked while astonished at the sight she was seeing.

"Sure looks that way Jura." Barnette said as she flew past the Gundread.

It was then that Celtic brought forth good news, "Hey everyone! Ezra's baby has been born!"

"That's great." Barnette said.

"Indeed, let's go home now." Meia said seconds later.

The Gundread the separated and everyone returned to the Nirvana as Buzam where she was watched and spoke, "Congratulations Ezra."

Buzam then turned to look at Pyoro and to her surprise; the screen on Pyoro showed password accepted before Pyoro returned to normal along with the rest of the ship's systems that were affected by the virus.

"(Beep), Where am I? Who am I? That voice? That's the baby's voice! Pyoro 2's voice! I can't just stay and sit around here! I'm out of here!" Pyoro shouted with joy.

Buzam just smiled before turning her attention to the screen in front of her and speaking, "I'd never guessed that the baby's voice was the password."

Just then Belvedere contacted Buzam, "The ship's systems are recovering now."

"The Paksis has returned to normal levels." Parfet said seconds later.

Buzam just sat where she was before she left with her work she could do was done while on the other hand, power was restored to the elevator car that Dita, Hibiki, Ezra, her new baby, and Bella were in.

"She's sleeping well everyone." Ezra said quietly while holding her daughter.

"She's probably relived." Dita said.

Bella standing near Ezra spoke up, "She's tired most likely and mostly likely will need Ezra's attention for a good amount of time."

Parfet's voice then boomed in the elevator car, "Everyone, thanks for waiting! We'll move the elevator car right away!"

"Will you please get it over with?" Hibiki said out loud.

"Roger that!" Parfat said with an optimistic voice.

The elevator then began to power up and started to go up when all of a sudden, one of the mechanical parts holding the elevator car broke like crazy which the others then snapped in rapid succession leaving only the wire Bella fired earlier keeping them held up so they were literally hanging by a thread.

"Things can't get any worse right?" Hibiki asked to himself.

Just then less than a few minutes later, the wire snapped and before it could start falling, something stopped it which was none other than Pyoro. The Navi-robot then began to lift the elevator car up to a safe spot for its occupants like Superman.

"Pyoro will protect Pyoro 2!" Pyoro shouted as he lifted the elevator car.

Pyoro was able to then bring the elevator car to a stop on a level where numerous crew members were waiting including Brian and Arthur. The doors then opened with the exception of the external ones being removed before hand.

"Too much impact." Hibiki grumbled to himself before passing out for the second time.

Everyone then proceeded to help Ezra and her baby out of the elevator car so both could be brought to the Medical bay while Arthur and Brian picked up Hibiki so he too could be brought to the Medical bay just as Dita and Bella got off which Pyoro then let go off the car and it plummeted downwards where it crashed below.

"That was too close." Bella said calmly.

"But we're all safe now including the baby." Dita said with optimism.

The female Gundam pilot nodded as she walked with her fellow Gundam pilots carrying Hibiki behind her had the same idea in mind as everyone got Ezra and her baby to the Medical bay along with an out cold Hibiki.

Several hours later around 4:30 PM, everything was now stable and the Nirvana was on its way again. On the bridge, Magno was listening to a report by Parfat with Duero, Buzam, and Arthur standing nearby.

"Well Captain, it seems that the sender must likely have set up a certain audio signal as the password in order to determine if the receiver of the message was friend or foe." Parfat said while looking at Magno.

"So, what was the password?" Magno asked curiously.

Buzam smiled near Magno and replied, "A baby's voice Captain."

"Are you serious BC?" Magno asked clearly confused by this revelation.

Arthur nodded nearby and spoke, "It sure was and ironically, Ezra's baby saved us."

Magno then spoke to Buzam again a little puzzled by this revelation, "Then…that means that there aren't any more babies on Earth?"

"Or, maybe that they can't have any more children anymore." Duero said right after Magno.

"Well then, I guess looking at the message will be fastest way to find out." Magno said while hoping the best for Ezra's baby.

With that said, Magno ordered the message to be played though Arthur requested that he'd make a copy of the message to present to his superiors later on whom Magno granted him and the message then played across the ship with what looked like a middle-aged man wearing a lab coat and an odd head piece who started to speak.

"Whoever is listening to this message I'd like to first and foremost apologize for the trap with this message. The reason is because I personally believed that the cry of a newborn human baby is the sign of a prosperous, healthy human society or a strong Humanity. I sincerely and firmly hope that whoever receives this message is living the way Humanity is supposed to as it was intended to be from the start." The male scientist said in the video.

Another person stood near him and it was a female scientist who also sported a lab coat and wore a visor-like device around her eyes before the male scientist spoke again.

"Since you have left Earth, the state of things on the planet has changed tremendously for the worst. After we sent you out on the colonization ships with the Zathura document, Earth our old home which should've been wishing for the continued improvement and survival of mankind…lost their sense of Humanity." The male scientist spoke again as the image of a colony ship leaving Earth was shown.

A series of images depicting genetic stuff was shown before the unknown scientist spoke again, "As you have become aware by now even to those who signed the Zathura document along with its creators, we have come to the saturation point of genetic engineering exploits. In other words, as long as those who continue to live on Earth, there is no chance for evolution to happen which is why some of us have left Earth to escape this fate."

The male scientist then spoke again while Magno and many others were in stunned silence, "In order for further evolution of the human race along with its survival, it was planned for humans to travel outside of Earth and beyond including Mars and Venus the first successfully Terra-formed planets or colonies of Humanity."

It was then that the female scientist took over as more images played which showed the current state of Earth, "Please watch this, this is what has become of your beloved Earth our homeland right now, which used to be beautiful and great. The outer circumference or the stratosphere which was once blue is now surrounded by ugly, gear wheels like a cage and forced out the moon from its orbit."

"Whoa, Earth is seriously messed up." Brian said quietly near his Gundam.

"As a sad result of this, Earth's atmosphere suffered a great and terrible gravitational abnormality; huge amounts of rain began pouring on the world as if Earth was one giant washing machine. The few people that were left on Earth then built a city in the interior of the gear well are clinging to life." The female scientist said as the images played on.

"Those same people who had originally sent you out as the hopes for Humanity suffered helplessly in isolation and came to the conclusion that they were alone and the only true humans. They came to embracing the regressive ideal of self-preservation along with justifying it above everything else. On the other hand, they're unable to clone themselves as they have lost the ability to evolve." The male scientist said with worry in his voice.

The next image showed the Zathura document being destroyed apart by group of cloaked humans along with other works including the Bible and the Koran which the male scientist spoke again.

"Then, someone or a group of Earthlings came up with the idea of using your organs to preserve themselves along with discarding the Zathura document ignoring what was written on it and dismissing the idea of some colonies becoming independent nations along with losing hope that Earth will never recover. Your very organs which have survived the harsh environments of the universe along with destroying those who oppose their ideology of self-preservation or Earth supremacy." The male scientist said with disappointment in his voice.

"So that's the harvest and why they're ignoring the Zathura document?" Magno asked to herself and those around her.

"I do not know why the people of Earth suddenly fell into such madness and genocide, but they've used the last remaining Paksis fragment to construct an unmanned harvest fleet. The sole purpose of that fleet was to hunt all of you down and harvest every last one of you without mercy or remorse." The male scientist said while showing the original Harvester fleets leaving what was left of Earth.

It was then that a flash of red which was identical to the Paksis of the Nirvana flashed through the minds of Hibiki, Dita, Meia, Jura, Brian, Bella, and Arthur which was the same feeling they had not too long ago.

"The choice that Earth has made is very wrong and was wrong to begin within the first place so in order to stop this and prevent the extinction of humanity, we're sending our messengers to find you whoever you may be." The female scientist spoke with worry in her voice.

As Misty was looking outwards to open space the message played on, "I may never meet anyone of you, but in order for Humanity to get back on track to what it once was and to protect the lives of those who we've entrusted to succeed us along carrying on the mantle of life and to eliminate warfare from Humanity so one day if we're to encounter an alien race, we'd have proof to show that we're worthy of existing. Also, we hope that the mistakes the human race have made will be corrected and not repeated again including forced eviction of native races of other worlds, but most importantly to who has received our message to not let the spark of life die."

The message then ended which Buzam was the first to speak, "To protect the spark of life…"

"We've definitely received the message and we'll accept the mission given to us so we can also bring about a world where a child like Ezra's baby can grow up with a smile." Magno said while thinking about the new baby that was just born today.

Inside the Medical bay, Ezra's baby girl slept quietly while Ezra laid in her own bed while nearby Dita and Pyoro watched her while Bella stood nearby talking to Brian and Arthur about lecturing Hibiki on not to faint when a baby is born and to be ready to be the emergency midwife.

"She's so cute! Ezra, have you decided a name for the baby yet?" Dita while looking at the baby.

"Pyoro 2!" Pyoro shouted with joy.

"No way! That's not cute Pyoro." Dita said sternly.

Bella glared at both before speaking, "Both of you two knock it off because it the baby is sleeping and let's let the crew decided along with Magno,"

"Yeah Pyoro her name isn't set in stone yet and if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut until a name is decided or I'll have you be used for target practice for the Starfires you dumbass robot." Brian said sternly while looking at Pyoro.

It was then that Misty walked in wearing a light pink hospital PJ-type outfit and got everyone's attention as the young female entered the Medical bay to see what was the commotion was about.

Arthur then spoke, "Well now, you're awake."

"Oh hey there, are you all right?" Ezra asked from her bed.

"Yeah, I'm okay now and about the baby…congratulations." Misty said back to Ezra.

"Thank you." Ezra replied warmly.

It was then that the door to the Medical bay opened and it was Hibiki who came in after he walked back to the Medical bay after he got quickly treated before being released, but decided to check on Ezra and her baby.

"Mr. Alien." Dita said while looking at him.

"What do you want?" Pyoro asked as Hibiki came in.

"Umm…I just want to say sorry about fainting earlier." Hibiki said while being embarrassed.

Ezra looked at Hibiki from her bed before speaking, "Oh no Hibiki-chan, its okay now so don't worry."

"Yeah Mr. Alien come and look at Ezra's baby girl." Dita said warmly.

Just then Misty walked towards Hibiki while speaking, "I heard all about what happened in that elevator car."

"_Why do I get the feeling that blue-harried gal is going to do something to Hibiki?" _Bella thought mentally.

"One look at that little baby, you fainted and were out cold very quickly." Misty said with humor after she got to Hibiki.

"Hey now! Don't make fun of me!" Hibiki shouted with annoyance.

Misty just giggled before she spoke again, "I just love people like that!"

The next thing that anybody saw was that Misty kissed Hibiki much to the shock and horror of Dita and Pyoro while Brian chuckled at the sight along with Hibiki then fainting. Bella just shook her head while smirking just as Paiway appeared and did a Pai-check.

"He's so cute isn't he?" Misty while looking at everyone in the Medical bay.

Arthur just rolled his eyes while Paiway walked up to Bella and then spoke to her, "I can sense a lovers battle coming."

"Sure looks that way Paiway." Bella said while shaking her head.

A baby was born and the mantle of saving Humanity was given to the Nirvana and its allies for the coming battles would get a lot more brutal…..

_A/N: Another Vandread GA The Second Stage chapter done (Part 2 for those who don't know)._

_The additional arrows' folding down was from Robin Hood: Men in Tights. _

_Now, would you kindly Read and Review to tell me what you think and like before, no flames with the exception of constructive criticism okay._

_Bye now!_


	4. Chapter 4: Planet

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or anything that references other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo. I do own the things I created; enough said._**

**Chapter 3: Guardian Angels **

_January 19__th__ 3818 AD; 11:30 am (1130 hours)_

It had been a week since the birth of Ezra's baby which after thinking about several names, Ezra with Brian's blessing named her baby Miranda Kahlua Veil. Ezra wanted with Brian's permission to honor the memory of his mother who was killed in the Valentine colony tragedy.

Today however, things were very different, as the Nirvana had come across a planet, which at first barely could support life, but upon Arthur and Brian's investigation of the surface, the crew saw another atrocity of the Harvesters at work.

Three days later, Duero was making an entry into his journal summoning up the planet while just then; he heard the same recorded voice that had played on Anpathos months ago being broadcasted to the planet via several Vanguards and strong link-up devices.

"Duero McFile's medical log entry. It has been 3 days since the Nirvana had arrived at this planet and several personal have landed on this world. On this planet, every living creature including the humans on this planet is severely sick, barely clinging to life. It is very clear from the get go that this planet has been intentionally polluted by artificial means and not natural means. In other words, it is the work of our enemies the Harvesters. Even the water, air, and food are poisoned so badly we had to bring our own food to avoid sickness. Even though the crew has taken or is taking preventive measures to escape the infection, these people have been sick since birth. Sadly, our best medical treatments work only to downplay their sickness and anxiety. As a human being not just a doctor, no one here or anywhere should suffer like this. As long as I live, I will never, ever forgive these monsters known as the Harvesters for this because these people have the right to live and to exist, something that the Harvesters shouldn't take away from anyone." Duero said as he wrote with anger in his soul.

The settlement that Duero was expressing was felt by several other crew members including the three Terrain Prime Gundam pilots. All three of them felt sorrow and pity for ever last individual young and old, male and female, and of all race types.

Brian felt rage at what the Harvesters had done to this world because he had already meet orphans who had lost their parents some time ago. The crew who were on the planet had to take vaccinations to avoid getting sick including Brian himself along with Arthur and Bella likewise.

While Bella was trying to tell some stories to try to lift the spirits of the children of this world, Parfet was trying to work on a way to help the people of this planet whatever way she could.

"Geez, this isn't good at all because it could be impossible without terraforming the planet completely. We got to keep trying to find a way to help this world." Parfet said as she worked.

Parfet then pulled out her communicator to talk to Vandread Jura which was forming a shield to protect the world in case the Harvesters did decide to show up and cause a mess.

"Vandread Jura, how are things going up there?" Parfet asked to the mecha in orbit.

"So far nothing, everything looks good." Hibiki said calmly.

"Good, I'm going to conduct some experiments, so maintain your position over." Parfet said.

Hibiki nodded and replied, "Roger that, over and out."

"Hey Hibiki." Jura said seductively after the transmission ended.

Jura pretty much did very little in the Vandread Jura other than painting her nails which was a bit trivial in Bella's eyes and tired another attempt to get a man's seed this time it was Hibiki because Arthur said no along with the other men though Hibiki had a gut feeling that Jura was going to try again sometime.

"What is it?" Hibiki asked nervously.

Jura smiled and spoke to the Tarak youth while making some very rather suggestive moves on Hibiki as the pair worked above the planet much to Hibiki's utter confusion as this was alien to him.

"You do realize anything that happens in this cockpit only happens between us and us alone right?" Jura asked.

Hibiki rolled his eyes and replied, "Yeah I figured you would try to get my precious bodily fluid from me Jura, but the answer is no and I mean it because didn't Arthur tell you already and the rest of the crew that it is now hard enough that we're taking care of Miranda and the last thing we need is another baby that'll drain key and vital supplies for the Nirvana."

"Oh come on Hibiki, I've gotten interested in men recently including Arthur your mentor or one of them." Jura said seductively.

"Stay away from me please!" Hibiki shouted while tying to move away from Jura.

Just then Misty came on the contacted the Vandread, "Hey old lady! What do you think you're doing!?"

Jura didn't take to kindly to the remark and replied, "Old Lady!? Who are you calling me an old lady!?"

"Leave Mr. Alien alone Jura!" Dita shouted seconds later.

Jura just merely shut off the communications line and tired another move; seduction which she hoped would work because the one department she was skilled in was good looks.

So with one quick move, Jura got Hibiki to look at her and she flashed him with her breasts which appeared to work before Hibiki snapped out of it and tried to resist the voluptuous blonde Mejere woman.

Jura wasn't about to give up on Hibiki as she was about to pull out other methods to get Hibiki's seed including stripping nude when all of a sudden, Arthur came on to stop this pointless endeavor.

"Okay you two, enough with the crazy antics because we got a mission here and Jura, Hibiki, there is going to be a long talk about your actions today." Arthur said "And before you ask, I heard everything along with the rest of the crew because of your antics turned on the communications systems; audio only for pretty much everyone to hear which I recorded by the way thanks to Paiway."

"Oh, my, gosh you mean it?" Jura asked nervously.

"Um sir, are you sure?" Hibiki asked.

"Pretty much in a nutshell," Arthur replied stoically.

This caused both Hibiki and Jura to blush a deep shade of red because of this revelation and it was made worse when Arthur said that Paiway made a recording of the acts herself. With said, everyone got back to work.

* * *

Back on the surface of the planet, Magno, Gascogne, and Pyoro stood with a couple residents of the planet including what was the leader near a field of pod-like caskets as one was sealed up while a wooden doll-like figurine was taken and held by an attendant.

"Now then, let's return the body to the soil so the person can rest in peace." Magno said somberly.

The leader that was dressed in a brown and dull gold outfit looked at the pirate leader with his gray eyes and shook his head sadly as he told her why the planet's residents couldn't do that.

"We can't do that because the Earth comes to pick up the coffins periodically using a transport that is on top of a mountain nearby." The chieftain said sadly.

The leader of the sickened planet gestured to the said transport that was on top of a mountain nearby that was linked to a station where the containers or caskets were loaded for the Harvesters to collect for their own ends.

"You mean, you folks can't even bury your own dead including your own children? What the hell is that about anyway? I take it has to do with those Harvesters." Arthur said from his Gundam near the group.

"Sadly, that's the rule of the planet around here." The leader of the planet said somberly.

This angered the Fujin Gundam pilot and he spoke, "You know what, time you folks regained your independence from those monsters."

"Arthur, what are you-"

Magno didn't finish as Arthur flew his Gundam where the ship the people of the planet placed their dead to be taken by the Harvesters as Magno watched on wondering what he was about to do.

"Before you do any vandalism around here, did you look at the place where these people place the dolls of themselves." Magno asked.

"I did and it sickens me, Bella, Brian, and pretty much anyone from the Nirvana because these people know they're going to die which these people just accept it like nothing, well then at least they should be allowed to bury their dead and not have only a mere doll no offense be the only thing to remember their loved one by. These people deserve the right to live their lives normally and not as lab rats ma'am." Arthur said sternly.

After saying that, Arthur took out his Gundam's two plasma katana sabers and before anyone could blink, he sliced it up and after pushing it over the plateau where after it landed in an empty field, it exploded.

This act caught everyone on the surface's attention including Duero who was continuing to write in his journal about how the people of the planet were not even allowed to bury their loved ones, but rather the only thing they could remember them by was a doll that the dying person made before death.

Rather than get reprimanded or jeered, the people of the planet cheered at the destruction of the container ship along with the pirates on the surface including his teammates.

Seconds later, he cut up the rail line that would've linked the container ship to the building where the dead were placed which then all of a sudden, the Vulcan and Calypso Gundams appeared and after the people got away from it, all three Gundams destroyed the area-device where the dead would be placed for their trip to the now destroyed container ship together finally destroying the power the Harvesters had on this planet.

"Yeah, demolition derby baby!" Brian shouted cheerfully.

"This ought to show the Harvesters that their reign on this planet is over and that these people are now free." Arthur said while looking out to the horizon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Duero was writing in his medical journal when he heard laughter coming from nearby and looked. Bart was entertaining a little girl eight-years old named Shirley wearing a hospital gown who despite being sick was listening to Bart's tall-tales though sadly she'd was doom to die in a few days.

"With that incident, the men's ship the Ikazuchi and the women's ship the Red Pearl fused together. We then encountered an unknown enemy! There, I came up with a plan." Bart said cheerfully.

"What was the plan?" Shirley asked.

"I plan only I could've come up with…we jumped across space!" Bart exclaimed.

Just then, Bella arrived in the entrance to where Bart, Shirley, and Duero were and was about to intervene when Arthur and Brian stopped her because even though Bart was exaggerating things, giving the golden-harried and hazel-eyed girl hope was better than nothing.

"Shirley, what do you think it's like to jump across space?" Bart asked the ill girl in a serene matter.

"Um does it hurt?" Shirley asked curiously.

"No, not at all because you'd be surprised!" replied Bart.

Shirley just spoke only one thing, "Whoa."

"Yeah, I guess that's a pretty common response right?" Bart asked.

Nearby, the three Terrain Prime Gundam pilots were joined by Gascogne, Barnette, and Pyoro who watched Bart entertain Shirley with his tall-tails. Even though Pyoro spoke mostly in a normal human speech, he'd occasionally used Pyoro when he was finished speaking.

"We're the ones who are actually surprised-Pyoro." Pyoro said.

"But, it's hard to get angry at someone when they're boasting that shamelessly." Gascogne said.

Barnette then spoke up as she looked at the scene between the two as for her, this was very touching on her heart strings despite her now relaxing views between the two genders.

"I can't help, but feel sorry for that girl Gascogne…I heard that she's been in this isolation unit since she was born." Barnette said.

"I guess we'll just have to let his boasting go for this one time," Gascogne said quietly.

Nearby while Pyoro felt sorrow for the people of the polluted world, Duero put in a request for additional medical supplies when Paiway came up to him with her usual hand/bag frog puppet.

"I sent a request for more supplies, they should be here by tomorrow morning." Duero said.

"Will the people get better when the supplies arrive?" Paiway said "I feel very sorry for them doc."

"I know that Paiway and we're doing our best, but-"

Duero didn't finish his train of thought when Bart came into the room where he and Paiway were in to speak of an idea to help the planet's residents including Shirley he talked to just now.

"Hey um…I just had an idea, why don't we take these people with us back to Tarak, Mejere, and Terrain Prime?" Bart asked.

Brian walked in and spoke, "I'm sorry Bart as much as we'd love to do that we can't because we don't have enough supplies to take all of these people on the Nirvana. Also, they wouldn't survive the long voyage back to any of those worlds including Terrain Prime Bart."

"He's correct on that Bart and sorry to disappoint you." Duero said.

Bart pretended to be okay and spoke, "Oh, of course we can't do that. Sorry for bothering you guys and I'll see you all later then…"

Bart then left and several hours later Bart was sitting in a tent reading a bunch of books on ways he hoped would give him the answer to helping the people of the polluted planet his way.

Mango looked on as Arthur was about to head out to patrol for enemy activity in the area with Bella and Brian which all three stopped to look on with the elderly captain.

"I don't get it why he's still trying to find a way despite the current circumstances." Brain said.

"That's probably because for him, a child dying this young isn't something he's dealt with before as my mom told my sister and I heartbreaking stories of infants and children dying young especially the former only hours after birth including one twin living while the other didn't. She's repeatedly told us it never gets easy trust me, but I love that he's trying so give him some credit where it's due." Bella said.

Brian then left with Bella following seconds later while Arthur looked before going to his Gundam to scout the rest of the planet while Julian and their squad mates. One thing was clear in his mind that this made the Holocaust of WWII look like a tea party, but was just as bad as this planet's situation.

* * *

High above, Vandread Jura was trying again to terra-form the planet while shielding it at the same time with no success for trying duel duties which was monitored by Misty and Dita on the Nirvana.

Misty wore a blue and light blue sleeveless outfit with pink bow tie along with gray and white boots courtesy of the pirates and a few accessories so she has something else to wear.

"This is the fifth time already today." Misty said.

Dita contacted Hibiki to see how he was doing, "Mr. Alien, are you doing okay?"

"Don't worry about a thing. This is nothing." Hibiki said.

Jura then appeared on the screen and spoke, "I can't handle this anymore."

"Grrr…that old hag again!" Misty shouted.

Dita could only mutter Mr. Alien before Arthur appeared on the screen of the Vandread clearly annoyed with Jura's lack of motivation and decided to talk to the blonde pilot to get her refocused on the task at hand.

"Hey Jura, WE'RE ON A MISSION HERE! So, go to the complaints department later! Or better yet, I'll fly over to the Vandread, attach an air lock, and climb in the cockpit to cut your hair!" Arthur said sternly.

"Alright already sheesh, don't need to be such a prick." Jura grumbled.

On the bridge, Meia and Buzam continued to monitor the activity above and below the planet when Meia asked Buzam if Hibiki and Jura were okay much to the XO of the Nirvana's surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Buzam asked.

"Even though it's only temporary, Vandread Jura's been covering the planet for a long time. All day in fact that it's now 6:50 pm." Meia said.

"Well according to Parfet, it depends on the mood of the Paksis and the stamina of both Jura and that boy Hibiki." Buzam said.

Meia nodded before she replied, "I've heard that this planet's environment was altered by changing the data in the Paksis. Though commander, I ask myself what the Paksis real is."

"Same here as well because until recently, it was thought of as only an ideal energy source though at times, it seems to almost have a mind of its own almost like its actually alive or something." Buzam replied.

Everyone shifted with each other as evening fell and by the next morning, the same old song and dance continued as the Nirvana and its allies tried their best to help the people of the polluted world. In the same Medical Ward established on the surface of the planet, Bart once again was going to pay a visit to Shirley.

Bart noticed as he knocked that Shirley was creating something and hid it from him for a reason. After the door opened, Bart decided to ask what the young girl was up to.

"Shirley, what are you hiding?" Bart asked.

"Nothing." Shirley replied nervously.

Bart entered and walked over to Shirley's bedside and she greeted him, "Good morning older brother."

"Why can't you show me what you were working on? I thought we were friends?" Bart asked.

Shirley looked down a bit before speaking, "I guess you're right and promise me not to laugh at it okay?"

Bart nodded and Shirley pulled the bed sheet off her lap and it showed a doll version of Bart himself incomplete. Bart said nothing before he asked if it was him and Shirley confirmed it.

"Yes it's true Bart. It's a doll of you. I'm not that good at this so, I kind of was a bit embarrassed…So what do you think?" Shirley asked.

Bart nodded and replied, "It's okay but, it doesn't have any hair."

"Don't worry, I'll put it on later." Shirley said while holding a bit of fabric for the hair.

"Great, just be sure to make it as handsome as I am okay? And in return, I'll grant you any wish." Bart said "Just say the word for whatever you want me to do for you Miss Shirley."

Shirley fumbled with words while Bart was trying to reassure her that he would do what she asked him to do and found an answer to Bart's question as the Tarak helmsman waited patiently.

"Then…um, I would like to climb on the roof of that dome outside of my room here." Shirley said pointing to a nearby building.

Bart looked and saw that it was the same building where the dolls of the dead were kept ironically before she spoke again, "I've always wanted to go outside and see the world from there at least once. The only sky you can see from here behind this window is all gray which is not fun."

"Alright I got it then now, I'll take you there." Bart said.

"Really? You would do that?" Shirley asked.

"Yes, yes I would but in return, you have to promise me that you'll go through whatever treatment you'll be given by the medical staff even if it's painful okay?" Bart replied.

Shirley nodded before she spoke, "You got it! Oh and yeah one thing, there's a place I've been having some trouble with on your doll."

Then suddenly, Shirley winced in pain which panicked Bart and he called out for help right away with no hesitation even though Shirley tired to dismiss the concerns as if the pain she was going through wasn't a big deal, but her pain got worse scaring Bart.

"Duero! Come quick! She needs help!" Bart shouted.

A few hours later around 12:50 pm, Shirley stabilized for now and outside of the Medical tent, Parfat and her team with the help from Brian and Pyoro were trying another attempt to terra-form the planet.

"Samp-system is ready and operational Parfet." Brian said with an engineer near him.

"Okay, let's try this again and hopefully it'll work." Parfet said.

"Roger firing it up now." Pyoro said.

Both Pyoro and the engineer next to him pressed a series of buttons that launched a device into the atmosphere in another attempt to terra-form the planet. A few hours would tell if it'd work or not.

* * *

Meanwhile, while all three Terrain Prime Gundam pilots had just gotten their usual physical exam by Duero completed and Duero went back to monitoring Shirley's vital signs. Eventually, Bart joined him clearly concerned about Shirley which, appeared to be unusual for a man of Tarak as a person from an all-male world wouldn't care for a female let alone a female child.

"How is she doc?" Bart asked.

"She's stabilized for now Bart." Duero said calmly.

Bart didn't like that answer and spoke up, "What do you mean for now!?"

"It means sadly, we can't fully cure her Bart. I wish that we could, but we can't because although we can keep her alive, her body is already weakened by the illness that she has." Duero replied.

"Then use my body! I'll let you use any part! Anything to save her doc!" Bart shouted vainly.

"Bart! As much as noble as the gesture is, that's not going to help unfortunately. Please understand that." Duero said.

Bart just looked dejected and spoke to Duero as he felt like he'd just been shot down as for him, saving that kid even though she was a female would make his day and be a beacon of hope for the planet.

"Shirley…she listened to my stories with joy, carefully and closely without even blinking or missing a beat. For the first time in my life, I've made someone happy doc. Shirley is…a…very important person to me." Bart said.

Bella walking by peered into the room that Duero and Bart were in before leaving to go another round of patrols with her Vanguard squadron though inside of her mind she knew when Shirley would pass away as she grimly knew, it would devastate him. One thing bothered her though, she'd never dated the guy and yet there was a part of him that told her that he'd still has something to prove to her.

Putting those aside, she went out on patrol to ensure the Harvesters would never get anywhere near the planet while Arthur maintained an air presence around the facility while Brian guarded the Nirvana while she'd and her squad would patrol the planet.

Several hours later around 4:58 pm, Duero had just finished his round of checks with his patients including Shirley when Barnette came in through the front doors of the facility clearly looking for him.

"Doctor! Where are you?" Barnette said.

"What's wrong now?" Duero asked.

Gascogne then came in with a pregnant woman and spoke, "We found this pregnant woman collapsed on the way here doctor. She won't even respond to us which is serious."

"Taker her to the operating room right away!" Duero shouted.

Once there, Duero used a device to scan the subject to see what was wrong with her and he spoke up after he examined her for a few moments after the women brought her to the place.

"She's pregnant and the delivery time is very close." Duero said.

"It's just like that, we keep finding sick people everywhere we go and turn to." Gascogne said nearby.

"On the other hand, it's harder to find people here that aren't sick at all. If my theory is correct and holds water, a child born in a non-polluted environment would be safe from contamination or sickness." Duero replied.

While Gascogne and Barnette looked at each other trying to figure out with Duero on his theory outside, the terra-forming attempt was met with another failure much to the frustration of Brian, Pyoro, Parfat, and Parfet's Engineering team.

"Dammit, it's not working at all." Parfet grumbled.

"Same over here too as well." A fellow engineer near a device said.

Parfet signed a bit before speaking, "Well, it is an ambitious attempt to transform the whole planet into a livable planet."

"Well then, I guess we're a little conceited Parfet. If could do this flawlessly, we would've solved the various problems that could be solved on Mejere a long time ago." Gascogne said nearby.

"Is there a way we can isolate the hospital from the pollution of this planet Parfet?" Barnette asked.

"Why is that Barnette?" Parfet asked.

Barnette spoke again while looking at Parfet with a sympathetic look, "A baby is going to be born very soon. Duero said that the people on this planet get sick because they come in contact with the deadly atmosphere at birth."

"So in other words, as long as the baby doesn't come in contact with the planet's atmosphere, the baby will be okay and healthy." Parfet said.

"But Parfat, there isn't enough Paksis to go around." Both Pyoro and Brian said.

Parfet clinched her right fist before speaking, "I don't give a damm if we only have enough Paksis for just one bed, one is better than none and it'll give these people a bit of hope for once. We must secure a space for the new baby!"

"Roger that ma'am!" Brian and Pyoro shouted.

"Alright then, let's get to it because we'll need all the help we can get! Barnette, Gascogne help me out okay!" Parfet shouted.

* * *

High up in space, Vandread Jura was still maintaining its post above the planet while Hibiki and Jura were trying to not get bored with the task at hand. Arthur on the other hand was patrolling near them with his Vanguard squadron along with Bella trying to keep them both focused and not bored at the same time.

"Keeping them focused is harder than looks Arthur." Bella grumbled.

"No kidding, even the story of my sister and I trying three different hot peppers in both puree and jam form isn't cutting it." Arthur said.

Hibiki inside the Vandread on the other hand just moaned, "I can't take much more of this any longer."

Jura then fell on him clearly in the same mindset as he was which freaked him out considerably as the voluptuous blonde Mejere woman was really annoying with her attitude and spoke to her once she got her upright again.

"What do you think you're doing woman!?" Hibiki shouted.

"I'm tired okay! What's wrong with that?" Jura asked.

Before the two could think, the Vandread's radar/sensors came to life to alert them that the Harvesters had arrived to collect the dead and also the remaining people on the planet which upon hearing it from Hibiki, Arthur and Bella ordered everyone to battle stations right away with no hesitation or wasting a second.

"Holy crap! It's the enemy! They've come here!" Hibiki shouted.

"No…not now! At a time like this! This is the last thing we need when we're trying to help the people on the planet below!" Jura said seconds later.

After both of them got into a battle mind setting, Jura couldn't help but complain on how annoying the Harvesters were at a time like now while Hibiki on the other hand wasn't too bothered.

"This great for once because I was getting tired of doing this boring job this blonde lady and I were given so we're heading out now!" Hibiki said.

"Hold on there, Jura and Hibiki you can't move the Vandread because we need to prevent an invasion of the planet." Gascogne said via communications line.

"Dammit!" Hibiki shouted.

* * *

Back on the planet, Bart sat near Shirley's bed almost like she was his child even though Shirley wasn't his. His thoughts on Shirley were interrupted by two pairs of footsteps and upon turning around it was Gascogne and Barnette.

"Bart, we need to leave now because the enemy is here and we have to return to the Nirvana." Gascogne said sadly with Barnette near her.

"But, I can't just leave here." Bart said.

"Both of us understand that completely Bart, but the Nirvana can't move without you at its helm." Barnette said.

After muttering Shirley's name one more time vowing to protect her Bart stood up, looked at Barnette and Gascogne and spoke, "Let's roll."

Up in space, the battle was about to start and Meia issued an order to Dita, "Dita, until Barnette arrives on the battlefield, I want you to lead Dread B-team. Can you handle it?"

"Yes leader of course! Since Mr. Alien isn't here and Jura can't help, I have to work even harder than before!" Dita shouted.

"Alright then everyone, follow Bella and I. We'll target the enemy mothership while Arthur hangs back with his Vanguard squad to defend Vandread Jura." Meia replied.

While the battle was about to get started, back down on the planet, Duero and Paiway were busy trying to ensure that the woman who was going to give birth would have her baby be born healthy from the toxic environment. Paiway got concerned about the woman and alerted Duero.

"Don't worry, it won't be born that quickly and besides, I need you to measure the interval of the pain for me please." Duero said.

"I gotcha doctor sorry, Duero." Paiway replied.

After Paiway turned her attention back to the mother-to-be, Duero contacted Parfet's group on the progress outside.

"Parfat, how's everything going on outside?" Duero asked.

"We're almost done thanks to a big part by Brian and his prime Vanguard team. We won't have time to test it out, but I'll try to make something useful happen in due time doctor." Parfet replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in space, the battle waged on in defense for the planet as Meia gave an order to her comrades with her, "Those with me go straight through and hit the mother ship while Bella's forces will provide support."

After getting a sharp roger, Meia and Bella's forces attack the Harvester ship, but to their annoyance, the improved Cube Fighters were preventing them from laying one scratch on the ship while keeping them occupied.

"Damm, they're getting smarter." Meia grumbled.

"Well then, what was your first clue Sherlock?" Bella asked sarcastically.

On the Vandread, Hibiki and Jura heard the communications of the battle going on which a report of Dread C-team unable to get to the main ship and the enemy breaking their formation along with Bella's team.

As the battle started to unfold, Hibiki noticed Jura resting near him after complaining on how not to approach an enemy ship and he spoke up to the voluptuous blonde Mejere woman.

"Hey now! Now's not the time to rest now!" Hibiki shouted.

Jura looking up merely spoke one thing after getting up to face Hibiki clearly tired and not in the mood to talk to Hibiki let alone fight the battle right now much to Hibiki's anger.

"I'm sorry but, I'm at my limit." Jura said.

The Vandread the shock after being hit by a group of Cube Fighters that had broken past Arthur's group though they were thankfully taken care of by Dita, Arthur, and the Vanguards led by Julian to provide some relief for the Vandread though the machine was being put to its absolute limit as the people on the Nirvana's bridge were noticing.

"Vandread Jura's shield is dangerously unstable now!" Amorone shouted.

"The condition isn't looking good commander!" Celtic said in a nurse outfit seconds later.

Back inside in the Vandread, Jura was tired and for some reason unable to continue the battle while Bella and Arthur had to order their prime Vanguard teams to retreat due to damage and order the reserve teams to deploy.

"Dammit I'm beginning to lose-"

Hibiki didn't finish when Arthur appeared to calm him down and try to get Jura back up as the blonde voluptuous Mejere was still looking like she had way too many drinks at the bar.

"Hibiki calm down that's an order. Besides, reinforcements are on the way now and tell Jura that she should learn that everyone shouldn't give up wily and we're still going to discuss the little stunt between you two." Arthur said.

After the line was cut, the Vandread was hit again and allowed a small part of the shield to fade, but allowed both a wreaked Cube Fighter and something else through the gap.

Arthur right away contacted Brian to alert those on the ground about what was going to hit them. Seconds later, Brian boarded his Gundam while his teammates boarded their Vanguards and went to intercept the two objects leaving Parfet and her engineering team to finish the work.

* * *

Down on the surface, the destroyed Cube Fighter was easily destroyed by Brian and his Vanguard team while the unknown Harvester unit emerged out of its pod which based on its function, it was very likely designed should the collecting of bodies on the planet ran into trouble.

Nearby while the battle went on, Shirley had regained enough strength to wake up, hear the battle going on outside, and looked around to wonder where Bart was at.

"Big Brother, where are you?" Shirley asked.

Shirley then saw the doll she was making for Bart and spoke as she tried to reach it despite her strength draining away as her life was fading away bit by very painful bit

"Oh yeah I….remember now….I….have to finish…the…..doll…for…big….bro…ther…"

Shirley however sadly, ran out of strength and collapsed onto her bed while pulling on the cloth that had a pin cushion and the incomplete doll of Bart which alerted Duero and Paiway nearby.

"What's going on now?" Paiway asked.

"It's coming from Shirley's room and tell the captain to come help with the pregnancy while I'll deal with what's wrong with Shirley." Duero said.

"Okay doctor." Paiway replied quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the unknown Harvester unit had transformed into a massive ugly creature that looked like a cross between a gorilla and an alligator. Though the creature repulsed a few of the women, Brian didn't look afraid and charged onward.

"These people have suffered enough like being treated like lab animals and not being allowed to bury their dead, I WILL NOT LET YOU MONSTERS HAVE YOUR WAY!" Brian shouted.

The other Vanguards with him stood stunned as he ran forward dodging a downward punch before sidestepping it and using both arm blades courtesy of the Paksis before utilizing his Kung Fu and other Martial Arts he learned before his parents died which they had him take so he could defend himself which was paying off big time.

"Very impressive, who knew he was very skilled like this." Natalie said while watching.

"No kidding. He must teach us those types of moves sometime." Parfet replied as she was watching the fight.

He wasn't done yet which after making a brief mental note thanking his parents, he then ran around it before using the arm blades along with the foot blades to stab and climb up the monster Harvester unit before using the blades in a scissor fashion to decapitate the unit before stabbing the neck area decapitating it and stabbing the CPU core to destroy it completely.

"Piece of useless tin trash." Brian said as he was landing in front of the destroyed unit.

* * *

Back above, the Dread and Vanguard teams were having their work cut out for them as the enemy ship got closer to the planet faster for some reason which wasn't good.

"Damm those Bastards, they're doing as they please because we got our hands full." Hibiki grumbled.

Jura woke up and saw the enemy ship get closer and spoke only one thing to express her deadpan attitude at the moment which Hibiki found irritating while Arthur who checked in on them

"The enemy ship is getting closer." Hibiki said.

The enemy ship opened up and was trying the same move on the Vandread just like it did on Anpathos when Dita was almost sucked up when just then at the same time, Bella appeared and was grabbing her to get her away from the ship when Dita came too close to her when another bright flash appeared which instigated another Gundread fusion.

The new unit looked like it had the appearance of a normal centaur, but the top humanoid part looked like a nuclear reactor stack with two arms on the upper part while the horse part had eight legs instead of four. Everyone saw the weird as hell Gundread which was to be called Gundread Dita C mode.

Inside the cockpit, Dita and Bella regained their bearings in the new cockpit which both of them standing up, but facing opposite directions in a panoramic, liner seat-style cockpit.

"Whoa, this is strange Miss. Bella." Dita said.

"We can ask later because we got a battle to win." Bella said seconds later.

While both pilots activated the new Gundread and started to fight which they began to dent and damage the ship much to the relief of everyone, but still it wasn't enough though at what appeared to be at the last second, the ship tried the same technique which missiles fired from out of the blue then forced the mouth the shut up again.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Jura." Barnette said as she appeared.

"Now you know what it feels like to be back stage Jura which are you okay Jura?" Gascogne asked seconds later.

While Jura cheered at Barnette and Gascogne appearing, Hibiki in exasperation at Jura finally seemed to be back in the swing of things which after Arthur was informed, he did a quick facepalm with his left hand before returning to defending the Vandread with his Vanguard teammates and Bella's Vanguard team due to the Gundread forming.

"So you finally came after all! Anyway, how are we going to defeat that monstrous thing just by playing defense?" Hibiki asked.

Just then Bart's voice came on all of the communications lines with a spirit and vigor that none of them had seen before which surprised many including Hibiki himself as this was new from Bart.

"Don't worry Hibiki and everyone, I won't let anyone of them get any closer to the planet!" Bart shouted.

Bart inside the Navigational Well took a firm stance which he then spoke again after the Harvester ship shook off the Gundread, but it was more damaged thanks to Dita and Bella.

"No matter what happens to me, I WILL NOT MOVE FROM THIS SPOT!" Bart shouted.

"What the heck? Did something happen to him?" Hibiki asked to himself confused.

As the Harvesters continued their assault, Bart inside his mind reached for a way to defend Shirley's home planet as did Bella and Dita inside of the Gundread.

_"To you monstrous demons, it may be just another expendable life, but everyone here is fighting to just live! Shirley! As I do my best to defend and protect your home, you must do your very best as well no matter what! Fight…Fight…Fight!" _Bart shouted mentally.

As Bart shouted a fiery speech in his mind, Duero down below on the planet was doing his very best to save Shirley while inside the Gundread, Bella had the same thought in mind as Bart as she too reached out to unleash what she hoped this Gundread had to offer as did Dita.

"I won't let you guys continue to do as you please with these civilians!" All three shouted at the same time like magic.

Then sections of the Nirvana opened up to reveal not only missiles, but also a pair of cannons at the ends of the arm sections, the forward top section, and the forward bottom section though it was on the very bottom while at the same time, the Gundread folded itself up into a ball and positioned itself in front of the Nirvana like a pinball charging energy as it spun rapidly.

"What is going on there?" Brian asked.

After locking on the targets, Dita, Bella, and Bart had only one message to send to the Harvesters and it would be loud and clear that it could've been written down for future generations.

"GET THE HELL OF THIS PLANET YOU DEMONIC EVIL MONSTERS!" Bella, Dita, and Bart shouted together.

The Gundread then fired like a battleship round while Bart fired the cannons and the missiles at the same time all aiming for the Harvesters which freaked out everyone in the firing rage at first which Hibiki made it clear.

"Hey! We're in the way!" Hibiki shouted as Jura sat freaked out.

To everyone's surprise, the shots and missiles missed and went around the allied units destroying every single Harvester machine while heading towards the main ship along with the folded up Gundread though Dita was worrying she'd get sick from this.

"What are those things?" Buzam asked watching from the Nirvana's bridge.

"Holy _**(censored)**_! What was that just now?" Misty asked.

"What a convenient set of weaponry." Ezra said nearby.

Jura inside the Vandread in disbelief just muttered one thing as the destruction went on against the Harvesters that was slowly, but surely turning the tide of the battle in a great way.

"What are those things?" Jura asked.

"Heh, heh, heh, looks like he finally manned up for once and another Gundread has been added to our arsenal." Hibiki said.

Within seconds, the shots and the missiles hit the Harvester ship seriously damaging the ship which the final blow came from the Gundread which hit the ship and driving itself into the ship and destroying it from the inside while Bart's shots finally ended the ship for good.

The Gundread reappeared and unfolded itself while the Nirvana's weapons stopped firing and thus the battle ended in favor of the Nirvana forces. For everyone, freedom would survive on the planet.

* * *

On the ground, night had fallen and the sound of a newborn baby's cry broke the silent night. Both the baby and its mother were both in a special dome-tent comfortably.

"It's all okay now because the baby has been born nice and healthy." Paiway said.

Nearby Parfet spoke good news as well, "We're all okay here too because the force field is stable."

Just then, the elderly man who Magno spoke to earlier walked up to Parfet's group which Magno was a part of appearing wanting to say something to the pirates present.

"I don't know how my people and I can repay all of you folks." The leader said.

"Um, we did nothing sir because we couldn't help clean the whole planet up from all of this pollution. Not to mention, we couldn't do more than what we could for the mother and her baby." Parfet replied referring to the high-tech tent.

"No now, this is more than enough from what we can see. You have done something very meaningful. You of all people have created a beacon of life in this terrible wasteland and have given us light in this once-dark and sad place. A light called hope which sure it may not be large now, but in time we will give birth to our new children from that sanctuary that has been built here." The leader said.

Then the old man paused imagining the planet slowly bit by bit being restored to a lush, beautiful planet that everyone else from the Nirvana imagined as well as this was a well earned victory.

"With those healthy children born healthy and whole, little by little and piece by piece, they will spread the seeds of life and one day in the future, we'll make this planet a lush and green planet once again as it was before. Although sadly, many of us won't live to see that happen, this light of hope will be passed down from generation to generation in the years to come. It is all thanks to all of you people who have come here we say thank you. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts!" The leader said in joy.

"Thank you." Parfat said while crying a bit.

Behind her, Bella, Bart, and Arthur were going to tell Shirley the good news that they won which to mostly Bart's surprise, Brian was waiting for him and he had a few tears streaming down his face.

"What's wrong? I need to tell Shirley we won!" Bart said.

Brian said nothing as he escorted the three to where Shirley's room was and to Bart's surprise, the medical equipment was off and Shirley was silent not moving or breathing. The three Gundam pilots let Bart in first before they followed suit.

"What's wrong doc? It's awfully quiet around here isn't it?" Bart said.

Duero said nothing as Bart walked over to the medical device that kept Shirley alive while Brian told Bella and Arthur what had happened which Bart didn't know yet; Shirley had passed away just as the battle was ending.

"The machine has stopped working as well…stop fooling around doc there must be an error right?" Bart asked again oblivious to the truth.

Bart walked over to Shirley's bedside hoping this was all a joke meant to pull his leg not knowing that nothing was what it seemed to the Tarak helmsman of the Nirvana while the three Gundam pilots stood nearby.

"Hey there Shirley…open your eyes please…I got more stories to tell…" Bart said.

"Bart!" Arthur, Bella, and Brian shouted together.

"She did her very best until the end to live, but sadly I couldn't save her life. I'm sorry Bart, so sorry." Duero said as he came into the room.

Bart looked at them including Duero and was about to yell at them, but his feet touched something and upon looking, it was the incomplete doll that Shirley never got to finish that struck him in his heart like never before.

The Tarak youth said nothing as he picked up the doll and left quietly to be alone. The Gundam pilots stayed as Duero placed the sheet over Shirley's body before they left with the doctor.

* * *

Once outside while everyone was preparing to leave, Bella found Bart sitting by himself near the facility and walked to him which she was then joined by Magno. Bella got to Bart first, got on one knee, and spoke loud enough to talk to him.

"Bart, I'm so sorry. We did our very best to protect her." Bella said.

"The young lady is right young man. Is this the very first time a young man from Tarak like you has seen someone die?" Magno asked, "It's hard isn't it young man? It's very sad young boy. I should've done this…I should've done that…the only thing that goes through your mind is regret. The only real thing we can do for us living is to remember those who've passed on is to keep them in our hearts and minds. Bart, you now carry on that young girl's life along with your own now."

"She's right Bart; your life isn't your own now! Bart, look up with your head held high and cherish those memories and start living for her!" Bella said with determination.

"For what? I'll ever did was make up stories about me being a hero when in reality it was you guys who did a lot of the work!" Bart shouted with sorrow.

"Regardless if she knew your stories were true or false you did something for her. You made her smile, you made her laugh, and mostly important of all gave her hope. Hope Bart, is the one thing we fight for when everything we know is gone. Don't worry; a man crying isn't anything to be ashamed of Bart because I've seen other guys cry before coming to the Nirvana as it means they're human like women including myself." Bella said sympathetically.

"She's right young man, cry as much as you like and don't hold back." Magno said gently.

With that told to him, Bart just let out the floods of emotions with both females helping him while nearby, Brian and Arthur looked on before the elderly man who they've spoken to earlier walked up to the duo and wanted to say something.

"I wish to thank you two for defending the village from that monster." The elderly man said calmly.

"Really, it was Brian who did all the work while his Vanguard comrades took positions to cover the facility and by the way, we never got you name or the name of this planet." Arthur said.

"Ti's okay as you gave us hope for the future and gave us freedom from those monsters. Also, the name of this planet is one is called Aurora and my name is John Grayson." The elderly man said.

* * *

After shaking his hand, both pilots nodded and left to board their Gundam units which Bella followed suit after getting Bart to the shuttle with Magno's help. After burying the dead supposed to be picked up along with Shirley, the Nirvana was ready to leave the planet codenamed Aurora.

"All units have been retrieved Commander, we're ready to head out now." Celtic said.

Just then Bart arrived on the bridge, but this time he was wearing the doll Shirley made around his neck like pendant while all of his hair was shaved off. Nobody said anything as Bart made his way to the Navigational Well and jumped everyone got their bearings back, Magno spoke to Bart an order.

"Full speed ahead to the Tarak and Mejere system." Magno said.

"Full speed ahead to the Tarak and Mejere system, aye captain." Bart replied in a confident voice.

With that said, the Nirvana sped away to its destination; the Tarak and Mejere system. In another part of the ship, Jura and Hibiki were getting lectured about their little stunt in the Vandread's cockpit by Arthur, Brian, and Bella even though Hibiki was getting less of the heat due to his training by the three.

After the lecture was done, Jura caught up to Arthur while he was starting a report on the planet the Nirvana had just visited and was annoyed with his ignorance of her, but that ended after he finished it ten minutes later.

"I still want to have a baby though after all of this." Jura said.

"Look Jura, listen to me very closely. One; we don't have enough resources for another child as Ezra's child is hard enough on our supplies as it is, two; you'd risk both yourself and the unborn baby in battle, three; you should only want a child only when the person you're asking to have a child is ready and willing along with dealing with all of the expenses of raising a kid which last time I recalled costs a few hundred thousand dollars. If you do want to be with me, you need to straighten up and mature up otherwise, you'll get everyone around you killed because you put your trivial matters ahead of everyone else's lives. One last thing, war is hell Jura...war is hell..." Arthur said stoically.

* * *

Far away, on the TPSDNS Lunar, the last of the mobile suits were being retrieved when the Raijin Gundam came in battered and damaged with the other Gundams coming in through their states of damage were lighter. Observing from the bridge, Captain Nigel Wu looked on and just pinched the budge of his nose before ordering the ship to return to base.

"This isn't looking good." Captain Wu said.

"I know what you're saying, if we don't find an edge soon, we're all dead including Tarak and Mejere." Ashley replied somberly.

Even further away, Arthur's favorite cousin Harold Hanson in a modified stealth Solaris-class assault ship finished up his latest Tier 1 operation against Tarak and as soon as everyone was out of ear shot, he spoke.

"Arthur, Bella, Brian. Where ever you guys are, come back right now! We need everyone working together now more than ever." Harold said to himself while he signed.

For everyone, if Tarak and Mejere didn't stop, Humanity would be doomed…but those who are fighting against the Harvesters knew that Humanity and Freedom were worth fighting for and for the Nirvana, where they stopped at next would further show why the Harvester needed to be stopped for the sake of the Spark of Life to never burn out no matter what…

_A/N: Another chapter bites the dust… _

_ Also, a few have done the Discord-Q thing bit and I'll take a shot at that, but I won't show it because I want it to be a surprise._

_ The Gundread is a fusion of the Pacific Rim Jaeger Cherno Alpha and the Norse Mythology horse Sleipnir combined which is good for anti-ship combat on certain levels. _

_ Now, would you kindly Read and Review to tell me what you think and no flames for if flames are seen, they shall be destroyed; only constructive criticism is allowed._

_ Bye now…_


	5. Chapter 5: Brawls and Negotiations (P1)

**Vandread GA: The Second Stage**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or anything that references other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo. I do own the things I created; enough said.

**Chapter 4: Brawls and Negotiations (Part 1)**

_February 1__st__, 3818 AD; 10:30 am (1030 hours)_

The crew of the Nirvana was currently orbiting near a Mission space station and quite frankly; it looked like a freaking dump. Currently Magno, Buzam, Gascogne, and Arthur were viewing the images of the mission station.

"The following images were taken by our long-range sensors and a few of our scouting parties. It appears to be a Mission captain." Buzam said while showing the space station to her crew mates.

"Not to mention its code name is Delta 6 and by a miracle is still functioning as far as we know about it." Arthur said while looking at it.

Magno thought about the information for a bit before speaking, "So all of you are saying that this place is a great spot for replenishing our supplies and munitions along with gaining more information? Though there is a possibility they won't welcome us openly or with open arms."

"There is also captain the possibility that this could be a lair of the Harvesters or another type of enemy." Gascogne said while fiddling with her metal rod in her left hand.

Buzam spoke up to stop the debate, "If we continue to argue about the various possibilities of this Mission, there will be no end to this debate which is why I'm taking command of this operation and I urgently request your approval captain."

"Same here, I'm going with you as well and if it permits, Bella and Brian will want to come as well." Arthur said seconds after Buzam spoke.

"Before we decided on who goes and who stays, we should at least talk to those in that mission." Magno said before they all left the area.

Everyone agreed and left for the bridge which a few moments later, they contacted a very muscular man that was bald, had gray eyes, and had the look of someone who would stab you in the back the moment you let your guard down.

"What is this? Someone is still using that very old Colonization-era communications line? And better yet, what kind of ass backwards place did you folks come from anyway?"

"Just who does that man think he is?" Amorone asked annoyed as hell.

"What a big, annoying jerk!" Belvedere shouted at the guy's attitude.

Buzam then spoke up carefully, "Most of us come from Mejere while a few others come from other worlds. We've been on a very long journey and we need to rest along with replenishing our supplies which is why we're asking your permission to dock."

The man on the other line looked at them like they just asked a stupid-ass question and responded though he laughed at first before he replied.

"You want us to give you some of our stuff? Hate to break it to you lady, but we're short ourselves so piss off!"

Buzam noticed the image faded a bit and tired another trick and spoke once again, "Excuse me, but we have a good number of highly-trained engineers on board our ship that could help with repairing your station."

The man then looked towards his left as if to talk to someone before returning to talking to Buzam while looking at her with a dirty look.

"Very well then, but the rule around Delta 6 is eaten or be eaten. If you're willing to take that risk, then you can come aboard to do whatever you want to do."

"Alright then, we'd like to thank you for letting us on and FWI, we know our manners and the risks of coming on board." Buzam said.

The line to the station was cut and Arthur spoke up, "That guy looks to me like he hasn't showered in a year and the Starfires will escort you and the boarding team should anything get harry though it might not happen still, better than picking our chances."

"Nice talk commander." Bart said.

Buzam then contacted Bart, "Bart get ready to dock the Nirvana to the mission station which I trust that you've been practicing our most fateful navigator?"

"Of…of…of course commander and I'll do so perfectly!" Bart said nervously.

The Nirvana then began to head to the Mission station to dock with it which prompted Arthur to contact Bella and telling her to head out so Bart didn't damage the station or the Nirvana which she agreed to due to her being in the Self-Defense Navy.

* * *

A few minutes later, a shuttle from the Nirvana was going to go ahead to the Mission and there were a few who were packing a little bit of heat like Barnette with her gun collection which baffled Jura and a few others as well.

"Barnette, what are you doing with those guns? Are really going to be bringing all of that firepower? Is that what we call overkill?" Jura asked.

Barnette chuckled a bit nervously before turning her head to face Jura before she then found the courage to speak to her blonde friend.

"What are you talking about? It'll be the first time in a long time that we could be for some hand-to-hand combat!"

Just then, Buzam arrived along with the Starfires and their leaders Arthur, Brian, and Bella while both Parfet and Jura just looked at Barnette with confusion at Barnette's gun-happy attitude.

All of the Starfire squadrons were armed with the guns that were acquired from Rabat's ship which included the AK-87, AR-19, M5A Carbine, Type 70 AKM, and M16X assault rifles along with a few choice pistols including a few energy pistols.

"I trust that all who are coming are here and present who will be part of the forward team that'll go to the Mission. Oh and Barnette, we're going to avoid fights as much as possible." Buzam said sternly.

"Aww, I was going to bring my guns with expecting a fire-fight." Barnette said with a frown.

Just then Hibiki spoke, "Hey, I'm coming along too!"

Hibiki then popped out of the floor like a gopher and pulled himself up near the shuttle in a spoke in a confident tone to his teammates.

"I'm used to dealing with rough guys so leave it up to me and the negotiations will go smoothly."

"Oh please, that kid's mouth runs faster than his Vanguard." Brian said sternly.

As Hibiki ordered his Vanguard onto the Nirvana's shuttle, Pyoro floated next to Brian and agreed with him on the note that he didn't have a note of persuasiveness in him despite undergoing training by the him and Bella and Arthur. Just then Dita called in and had a request.

"Hey, you guys will need escorts right? Dita nominates herself!" Dita said.

Arthur chuckled a bit before he responded, "Okay Dita, but once we get to the mission, don't do anything….stupid….please. I'll be out there right away Dita along with Bella, Brian, and the Alpha, Gamma, and Zeta Starfire Vanguard teams."

"Nominate? Dita is already out there." Gascogne said.

"Let the kid have her fun and besides, it'll be less trouble than leave people like her behind." Buzam said.

Just then Gascogne, Pyoro, and Hibiki agreed on that note just as the three Terrain Prime Gundam pilots launched along with their chosen Vanguard escorts.

* * *

Everyone was a bit confused before they all resuming with the preparations on hand. The Nirvana's shuttle then launched a few hours later with the Vanguards, the Gundams, and Dita's Dread escorting it which seemed a bit overkill, but better than picking chances with a group of strangers.

Inside the shuttle Barnette spoke, "Proceeding with the docking sequence carefully everyone."

"Okay then, Barnette you have the green light." Gascogne said while standing near her.

The Nirvana's shuttle deployed a guiding laser wire so it would dock properly while the three Gundams and their Vanguards went to separate docking areas along with Dita.

"All right, approaching designated gate K-02. Dita, you head to gate M-05, Arthur; you and your team head to gate D-03, Bella; you and your team head to gate L-04, and Brian; you and your team head to gate A-01." Barnette said.

Everyone nodded and replied, "Roger that."

* * *

All teams docked with the Mission while several people of the Mission watched and after the docked, Arthur had his team along with Brian and Bella's teams including themselves activate their security systems to prevent any wise guys or gals from trying to steal their mobile suits.

After covering their ranks, names, and insignias using black duck tape, the three Gundam-lead Vanguard teams left their units and met up with Jura, Buzam, Gascogne, and Barnette using various non-sealed off corridors that had no people around though they had to be careful due to the condition of the station.

After they got to the main door, Barnette flipped the safety off of her Glock 19 gun while Buzam waited for a few moments before opening the door. Barnette was the first in and to her surprise while holding her gun; she was facing a few groups of men and women looking at her with an almost hostile look.

Barnette spoke as she made her way down the stairs and held her gun, "Stay back! Or I'll shoot!"

As they entered, Gascogne couldn't help, but comment on how much of a dump the station was and a few others share the same thought.

Arthur and his fellow Gundam pilots on the other hand for them reminded them of the slums on Terrain Prime which despite the various laws trying to ensure equal wealth and opportunities for everyone, pockets of poverty still existed.

"Geez, this place really needs to be fixed up or it'll be unlivable." Parfet said as she walked.

"No kidding comrade as this reminds me of certain parts of Terrain Prime that are very ghetto or in da-Hood as one comrade we know Chris Lane grew up in one and got out via scholarship chance as his growing up wasn't great." Brian said near her.

"Huh?"

Brian sighed and spoke, "His father took off on him when he was just two years old and his mom became an alcoholic before she died a few years later in a drunk driving crash that caused him to be placed in foster care before he was adopted by other members of the Lane family. When he learned of his dad on the other hand dying in a shoot out with a street gang he ran afoul with recently shortly before the mission that we call the Ikazuchi Incident, he said good damm riddance. He sees us fellow Gundam pilots as his brothers and sisters he never had."

"So, what kind of man was his dad?" Jura asked.

"A very selfish, arrogant, egotistical, no good, back stabbing con who sold fake medicines and contraband alcohol and drugs to make a living who saw his son as a means to an end; basically a Snake Oil salesman. Thankfully, he's doing well and I hope he can find happiness in place outside of war as Lockheed once told us." Brian said.

Dita tried to take a picture of the place, but was stopped by Hibiki whom he told her not to do that though Pyoro teased him about him being love with Dita which earned the Navi-robot a shut up from Hibiki.

* * *

Moments later, the group arrived at a part of the Mission where the bald mysterious man waited for them though he didn't approve of the large escort they had, but dismissed it quickly.

The bald man had a large build, wore a black shirt with what appeared to be grenade pouches slung on either side of his torso, had a series of items slung around his waist, sported fingerless gloves, gray pants and boots, and carried the demeanor of a body builder or bouncer along with that of a bear as well before he spoke to the group.

"This way please…."

While following him, the group got rude and unwanted sexual harassment calls made to them from various men that saw the group walking past them.

"Hey there sexy lady!"

"Wanna grab a drink later?"

"I can't get enough of that ass!"

Their comments then died as a shot was heard and when everyone looked, it was from Brian using a blank round in his pistol who made the message clear as crystal; any bad things done or said to them wouldn't be tolerated.

Arthur then reprimanded Brian for nearly causing a fight by speaking to him, "Brian, I recommend you don't do that again because we're not here to start a fight and cause this station to fall apart."

Brian nodded and the walk continued which the comments started up again and while Gascogne ignored it along with Buzam, Jura was taking in all of the false flattery greatly for some reason.

Then suddenly for some reason, Arthur which he didn't know why grabbed Jura's left hand, glared at the men cat-calling Jura, brought her close to a passionate kiss on the lips, parted from the kiss a few seconds later, and then impulsively saying to them to shut up.

This made the people assume that the two were a couple which while Jura was blushing brightly at the sudden kiss. Arthur was a bit embarrassed while Brian and his Vanguard team held their M16X assault rifles in a relaxed, but deadly manner along with Bella and her group to stop the comments which were hurting a few like Parfet.

Hibiki and Dita on the other hand came across a young girl who stuck her tongue out at Hibiki much to his irritation while Dita being the young, cheerful woman at heart was amused a bit while Hibiki not so much which earned him peanut gallery comment from Pyoro.

"I'm starting question if you're a person or not-pyoro." Pyoro said.

"Shut it." Hibiki said.

* * *

Back on the Nirvana in the Medical bay, Duero was looking at the problems that the mission had while Paiway, Misty, and Meia either sat or stood nearby as the Tarak doctor worked.

"Well now, there does not seem to be any reason or need to worry because we haven't found anything suspicious outside of Human biological readings." Duero said.

"How are the weapons and defense systems holding up? Because I would like to know who or what they are." Meia said.

"Same here, I'm curious about those people on that station myself." Duero said while rubbing his chin.

Meia then spoke up, "In that sense, should we try a spectral analysis of that station?"

Paiway nearby wrote in her book while speaking in a low voice, "They seem somewhat difficult to approach and talk to, but I'll check it anyway!"

"Do you have any friends despite your little thing you do to others?" Misty asked.

"Shut up and could you mind your own business please?" Paiway said.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other hand, the Nirvana team inside the Mission found themselves in some sort of arena. The lights all of a sudden turned on which caused the three Terrain Prime Gundam pilots to tense up due the lights on them and the crowds yelling at them.

"Who's in charge around here? I wish to speak to your leader!" Buzam said.

A female voice got the group's attention, "Well now…you seem to be rather motley, odd spunky guests. Looks to me like all of you especially your leader will be worth having some fun."

The female sitting high above the group overlooking the arena had a figure that would make some men go nuts, wore a red skin-tight outfit, had long purple hair, and light purple-pink eyes to boot. She also had a white sheet on her acting like a cape while sitting on some type of semi-fancy chair.

"I'm asking again, are you the leader around here?" Buzam asked.

The female figure just looked on and spoke, "Heh, I'm hardly anything quite so grand, but yes I am the leader around here. However, there isn't anyone on this station who hasn't had the guts to oppose me right Patch?"

Regaining his composure, the man now known as Patch turned to face her and spoke, "Why yes! Of course not because anyone who'd dare challenge you Liz wouldn't be alive for long!"

The crowd around the Nirvana team kept chanting at them when Liz spoke, "So Patch, who might these folks be especially those armed with some guns?"

Arthur stepped forward and spoke, "Most of us are from the planet Mejere while short round behind me is from the planet Tarak. And my two friends and I are from…Terrain Prime."

Liz raised an eyebrow as she spoke, "So, all of you are guests from beyond the magnetic storm and the super magnetic storm huh? Very interesting, which tells why none of you folks knows how to hold your tongue."

"Magnetic Storm and the Super Magnetic Storm?" Parfet asked.

"It appears that none of these folks know who any of us are including our Terrain Prime friends. It doesn't surprise me that they're talking to us like this." Gascogne said.

Buzam then spoke to Liz, "We request not much, but only rest and replenishment of our supplies. In return, we can provide you with technological assistance as well."

Liz just snorted at the request and replied, "We don't require any of that. The only thing we're lacking is a bit of good entertainment."

"I don't understand what you're trying to get across." Buzam said.

"I believe what that arrogant lady is trying to say is that if you want to talk, you'll have to fight me first if you can beat me." Arthur said to Buzam.

Liz spoke again confirming Arthur's theory, "The only rule around here is that if you want something, you fight for it. Also, could I see the faces of the three of those supposed guests from this so-called Terrain Prime?"

After nodding to Buzam who gave them permission, they reluctantly did as Liz asked because they were told when they became Gundam pilots that unless they were facing non-hostiles or allies; they would never show their faces unless they were ordered to.

* * *

Back on the Nirvana, Ezra heard the possible fight that would break out and the fact that Liz made Arthur, Brian, and Bella discard their disguises worried her.

"Captain, what should we do?" Ezra said with concern.

"Relax Ezra, there is no need to worry because we have to let BC vent every now and then." Magno said.

"Um, okay captain." Ezra said.

* * *

Back on the mission, a fight was about to break out and the three Terrain Prime Gundam pilots were now helmetless and removed the black duck tape covering their names, rank, squadron, and home country.

Liz was a bit surprised to see a group of college-aged kids like this plus the aurora they presented was that of well trained pilots along with their escorts who emulated a similar aurora, but the Terrain Prime ones had eyes of spec ops forces instead of regular people.

The leader of Delta 6 pushed those thoughts aside and spoke, "How about a five on five fight? If you win, we'll give you some of our supplies."

"Sounds good! I'll take you all on! Who's first?" Hibiki shouted.

"Hibiki! Put that ego away now! You barely held your own against Rabat and I will not let your mouth get you in trouble and your ass kicked because you still have a long way to go before you're truly ready. Besides, these people look like they're the ones who would use dirty tricks to win and you don't know who they really are so, shut it Hibiki." Arthur said sternly.

Buzam agreed to what Arthur said and spoke to Liz, "We don't need no handicap or anything else, just a one on one fight between the leaders. Logically, you would be my opponent am I right?"

Liz stood up which concerned Patch and spoke, "Very well then, what weapon will you choose? Anything aside from guns is fine"

"No need to worry because I got my own weapon." Buzam said while pulling out a whip.

"Whoa, I can't believe she's got something like that on her." Hibiki said.

"It suits her perfectly that it's scary-pyoro." Pyoro said a second later.

Gascogne just laughed and spoke, "Well now, it's been a while since BC's used that thing."

"Why do I get the feeling that she's used it before based on what Gascogne just said."Bella said to herself quietly.

Buzam after uncoiling the whip then spoke, "So, when's the gong going to sound may I wonder?"

This seemed to irritate Liz as a mechanism brought her "Throne" down to the arena as everyone except Buzam cleared the arena to speak.

"Do you have any idea what I hate the most? It's people like you who fail to see their place!" Liz shouted.

Buzam smirked and spoke, "Humph, I'll return those words right back at you."

"You little bitch! I'll tear you apart!" Liz shouted as she charged forward activating an energy sword.

"Please, your ego will get your ass kicked by Buzam dumbass!" Brian shouted.

A good majority of people chuckled at Brian's smart-ass remark as the match was about to get underway while Arthur noticed that Patch moved away and was heading for another part of the arena.

"Better keep an eye on that guy because something tells me that this lady wins by cheating like Sebulba from Star Wars."Arthur said to himself.

* * *

Back on the Nirvana in the Medical bay, more observations of the Mission and Duero reported his findings to Meia near him while she sat near him.

"Just by looking at the exterior alone, I have found a huge number of apparent flaws in the defense systems of that installation." Duero said.

Meia nodded and spoke, "There are also a lot of holes or blanks in their radar and sensor systems as well which could mean something."

"It's hard to believe that the people there are here by choice alone. They could be refugees from something." Duero said calmly.

Meia noticed something and pointed it out which after Duero zoomed in he spoke again, "Around certain parts near the center appears to be fairly recent damage like it just happened like a few days ago."

"And that would mean that…the people here are fighting something am I not right?" Misty said.

Just then Paiway noticed something approaching the station and spoke up while pointing at the unknown object, "What is that unknown thing?"

* * *

While Duero, Misty, and Meia were trying to figure out what was approaching the station back inside Buzam was clearly making a fool of Liz. Liz tried a slash attack, but Buzam avoided it with little trouble. Liz tried using three knifes which Buzam caught them with her whip and sent them back making Liz avoid them.

"Now that's incredible." Hibiki said while watching.

"Sub-Commander, you're so fantastic!" Dita shouted.

Liz again tried the throwing knife move, which Buzam knocked them aside though on grazed her, which she shrugged off and looked at her opponent with a calm, confident aurora.

"You amuse me." Liz said.

"If you desire that so much, do you want me to go a wee bit easier on you ma'am?" Buzam asked cheekily.

Liz got irritated at the remark and shouted, "Don't underestimate me!"

Buzam merely sidestepped the attempted charge and stab by using her whip, grabbing Liz by her right ankle, and tripped her knocking her on her ass. Buzam kept Liz down before she went in for a final strike when suddenly; a massive steel wall appeared and knocked Buzam down.

The Nirvana group turned and saw that Liz cheated by having Patch activate a hidden panel near a group of people to give her an advantage.

This made the group mad, but not so as much as the Gundam pilots themselves because that was a form of dirty cheating and weakness.

"Hey! That's cheating and playing dirty!" Hibiki shouted at Patch.

After seeing the low, underhanded trick that Liz pulled on Buzam with Patch's help, Arthur looked at Jura and then everyone in his group and spoke one thing to them after crackling his knuckles a bit.

"I got this."

Next thing anybody knew was that Arthur then put on his pilot suit helmet, ran towards the open part of the arena while his teammates pointed their guns at the crowd to stop them, came into the arena, and then after dodging a slash, delivered a right hook punch to Liz sending her flying back a bit before she landed on her back.

The crowd booed antics, but Arthur didn't pay one bit of attention to them as he saw Liz get up clearly pissed at Arthur's stunt before Arthur looked at her before looking at Buzam to let her know that he'll take care of this cheater.

"You know, that little trick you just pulled would've gotten you disqualified and Buzam would've won the match by default. Also, that right there is a manifestation of weakness in both your leadership and fighting style bitch by using that type of help. A true warrior uses their own talents and not with that crap like yours." Arthur said while looking at Liz.

Liz clearly pissed ran at Arthur intending to shut him up with a stab with her energy sword which Arthur clearly saw coming and side stepped it easily before using his right hand to grab Liz's right wrist and twisting it to the point Liz dropped it.

Arthur then followed it up with a side kick sending Liz back which she tried to punch Arthur, but he caught her free hand with his left hand before letting her go by letting her spin which Liz landed on her stomach before she got up and glared at the Terrain Prime Gundam pilot.

"So, shall we begin or are you out of dirty tricks lady?" Arthur said.

Patch saw this whole mess and would've done another trick if he didn't have Bella run to him and put a pistol to his head along with Brian as well along with the Starfires aiming their guns once more at the crowds to prevent them from interfering and for crowd control.

Arthur then kicked Liz's energy sword away to prevent her from getting it and braced himself for another attack. Liz tried to throw a punch with her left arm, but Arthur dodged it before sending Liz away with a bicycle kick with his left leg.

"I can easily read you like a book." Arthur said.

Arthur then insulted Liz prompter her to try and again to hit Arthur with a kick, but Arthur caught her left leg, pulled her forward, and delivered a knockout punch to her gut while avoiding two punches delivered by Liz before he let lose a fury of punches that sent Liz down to the ground.

The people in the arena were stunned as no one had defeated Liz before like this because typically Liz had Patch help her win along with them, but this time it was different due to the fact that Liz had faced one of Terrain Prime's best pilots; the Wolf Angel.

Liz then got up tired out from the fight and upon seeing the fight was over and that she lost, Liz then told Arthur she surrendered just as a certain trader/traitor arrived.

Brian and Bella saw Rabat coming into the arena just as Arthur offered his hand to pull Liz up and upon seeing him; all three Gundam pilots went after him and Utan like a pack of hungry, vicious wolves.

Liz, Patch, and the rest of the residents of Delta 6 were confused as the three Gundam pilots went after the trader which the Nirvana team that came to the mission including Buzam were now looking at the three Gundam pilots unleashed once more which scared many including Dita.

Before any of them reached Rabat, the station started to shake and the stopped going after Rabat and went back to their fellow Nirvana crewmates to figure out what was going on.

"What's going on?" Brian asked.

* * *

Back on the Nirvana Belvedere had found the enemy and spoke, "Captain! It's the enemy! We've just picked them up just now and it's heading towards the Mission! And it's just entered the gravity field of the Mission

Magno nodded and gave Bart an order, "Bart, undock from the Mission! Hit all the enemies outside now! Also, make sure that you don't hit the Mission understand?"

"How am I supposed to do that captain?" Bart asked.

In the Medical bay on the Nirvana, Meia received the news and spoke quickly, "Roger that captain, Dread and Vanguard teams are moving out now."

* * *

Outside near the Mission, improved Cube Fighters released some sort of capsules that flew towards the station and attached themselves releasing some sort of goo-like forces. Back in the arena after a few apologies, Parfet noticed a huge number of enemy forces were converging on the arena.

"Oh no, guys there are a huge number of enemies that are heading towards us!" Parfet shouted.

Buzam turned and spoke, "What is the meaning of this?"

"You folks should have never come here including those pilots of yours." Liz said.

Rabat who was now tied up by the three Terrain Prime Gundam pilots and the Vanguard squads spoke up as he looked around the arena.

"They're refugees who have escaped the Harvesters. In other words, they're the handful who have fled the destruction of their homes and have come here on this remote Mission to try to rebuild after losing virtually almost everything they originally had. These bastards have been attacking us for sometime before I can remember."

"Some of us are the last residents of our worlds including Liz and I as far as I know, we're the only ones to escape our home plant's destruction as it was targeted for our livers." Patch said somberly.

Parfet spoke up to the Nirvana group, "Sub-Commander, those Harvester bastards are really cunning. They're coming straight for us!"

Both Arthur and Gascogne looked at Patch and asked him a question that was very important for the inhabitant's survival, as hell was about to descend on them.

"Where is the safest place for all of these people?"

Patch quickly spoke up, "Um, I guess the main control room in the central section of the Mission."

"Good, get every last person in there now! Brian, Bella, Hibiki, Dita to your machines now along with the Starfires! The rest of you let's get these people to safety." Arthur said.

"Roger that sir!" Hibiki said.

"I don't know if Hibiki can make it safely back to the shuttle-pyoro." Pyoro said.

The fight for Delta 6 had just begun….

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, no sneak peeks this time, but things will get more interesting and the next chapter will deal with a certain polluted planet, but another Gundread combo is coming._

_This chapter will be one of many that are split into multiple parts so it'll be easier on certain readers if that's okay._

_Would you kindly Read and Review to tell me what you think and like before, no flames with the exception of constructive criticism okay._

_Bye now!_


	6. Chapter 6: Brawls and Negotations (P2)

**Vandread GA: The Second Stage**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or anything that references other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo. I do own the things I created; enough said.

**Chapter 4: Brawls and Negotiations (Part 2)**

* * *

**_(Continuing from Part 1)_**

* * *

Moments later, Arthur looked and to his surprise, Rabat and Utan were gone and asked Brian who was getting up after what looked like he got hit.

"Where is that ass-wipe?"

"Utan used confusing gestures to free Rabat, kicked me in the balls, and both ran away. Now none of us know where he or Utan are now!"

Arthur shook it off as everyone did what they were ordered to do while the Harvester goo-like enemies were bypassing all security locks with breeze. Parfet noticed this and complained as the refugees were being escorted to safety.

"Damm those bastards, they've already bypassed the security gate!" Parfet shouted.

"Well Parfet, this isn't the first time we've dealt with their persistence." Gascogne said.

Back outside in space, Meia and the Dread forces were getting ready to assault the Harvesters along with the Vanguards and two of the three Gundams.

"Alright then, everyone let's attract the enemy's attention away from the Mission so Bart can destroy them without hitting the station. Remember, we can't hit the Mission under any circumstances." Meia said.

While the fight outside in space was going on, back inside Delta Six on the other hand, Buzam, Barnette, Jura, and Arthur were getting ready for the Harvester forces they were about to face. Bella and Brian had already left to lead their Vanguard teams which he let Meia command one of his squads for once.

Hearing the banging on the door, Buzam spoke, "They're coming."

Just then the door opened the goo-like enemy forces of the Harvesters came through like a flood which Jura fired first using a laser ring knuckle brace and to her surprise, the energy shots bounced off like they were nothing.

"Prism effect, clever bastards," Buzam cursed under her breath.

"Ahh, don't get near me!" Jura shouted in horror.

Just as a few of the goo-like now called Prism Infiltrators by Arthur on the spot got near Jura, they were destroyed by none other than Barnette and Arthur.

Though she fell on her ass, she looked up and saw that Arthur and Barnette had destroyed the enemy forces trying to get near her though she was covered in the goo herself.

"What…what…..what is going on here?" asked Jura.

Barnette looked at her and spoke, "If a beam shot has no effect, you have to use a physical shot instead."

Barnette then handed Jura an assault rifle which Jura took gladly just as she saw Arthur using his M16X assault rifle which to her surprise, it fired projectiles which puzzled her which she then shrugged it off and attacked the enemy forces though she was being a bit crazy.

"I hate things that are very sticky like these bastards!" Jura shouted while firing her gun.

Arthur rolled his eyes as Barnette spoke, "This what combat is to be like!"

"Actually Barnette it's more than that, it's also using your hands, knees, elbows, and your body as a weapon with or without a weapon like a knife or a gun." Arthur said as he fired on with clean efficiency.

Barnette rolled her eyes at the remark as the three continued to fight while Buzam was using her whip to destroy more of the enemy forces while nearby; Rabat and Utan watched the fight and noticed the different shooting styles of the three pilots.

"Well now, what do you think Utan? Liz? They're a pretty interesting bunch even that Gundam pilot which you can clearly see the difference in how he fires his guns in comparison to the two females because of the discipline he's been given." Rabat said.

"I see that, no wonder he's that skilled like you said due to the fact that while the two females fire like crazy, he carefully picks his targets and fires more calmly." Liz said calmly.

Barnette then ran out of ammo for her gun and spoke, "Damm, I'm all out of ammo."

As she switched out, Arthur's M16X ran out of projectile weaponry as well. He could've used the energy magazine, but it wouldn't work on the Prism enemies so he switched to his Glock 20 pistol and switched it to projectile rounds.

Unlike the guns of most human colonies, Terrain Prime's guns could utilize both kinetic and energy based rounds and featured in the guns from the mid 38th century to the early 39th century firearms from pistols to the bigger guns though Terrain Prime used energy and kinetic guns as well so they could adapt.

Another feature was that the guns although they were based on various designs of older guns mostly Russian and other nations including American designs as well so they could use parts from each other even though the combinations would make guns look weird, but deadly as well.

"Switching out guns now." Barnette said.

Just then while Arthur covered the two women, Buzam walked over and picked up a pump-action shotgun, which puzzled Barnette as she'd never seen Magno's right hand use a gun like that before, and she spoke about it.

"Um, Sub-Commander do you know how to use it?"

The question was quickly answered when Buzam in rapid-fire succession took out half a dozen Prism Infiltrators with ease and then looked at Barnette.

"You were saying what again?" Buzam asked cheekily.

"Never mind." Barnette said.

Just then a door opened and when the four turned around, more of the Prism Infiltrators appeared and just as they got close to the group, which Buzam told everyone that they were surrounded, a stream of fire shot out and destroyed the Prism Infiltrators. The one who destroyed those Harvester forces was none other than Liz using a flamethrower.

"What? I can't let my guests have all of the glory and fun now can I?" Liz said with a smile.

Buzam just smiled as Barnette alerted her to more Prism Infiltrators came on the scene and while Barnette and Jura handled one end, Buzam and Arthur were handling the opposite with Liz helping while Rabat and Utan were just watching.

"Man, what a show they're putting on for us honestly." Rabat said.

Just then, Rabat shot away a Prism Infiltrator that got near him and Utan, which he then jumped down and spoke, "Well now, we can't let them have all the fun."

* * *

While Utan freaked out at her master's idea, in another part of the Mission, Pyoro who volunteered to lead Hibiki and Dita back to their machines was leading the Human duo up a ladder.

"Just how much longer do that girl and I have to climb anyway?" Hibiki asked.

Just then Pyoro floated near him and spoke, "Hurry! The enemy is increasing with every second!"

"Alright already! I'm going and it's really hard and annoying that you're hollering that crap to me over and over again!" Hibiki shouted.

Just then, Hibiki unintentionally climbed up the ladder face-first on Dita's ass. Dita got a bit embarrassed at this while Hibiki just looked up facing her. Back outside the Mission, the fight kept going on.

"Bart, any chance you can unleash hell yet?" Meia asked.

"No way! Not yet until all of those Harvesters aren't too close to that station are moved far away from that place!" Bart said.

"Easier said than done comrade." Meia said.

* * *

While the fight was going on outside in space, inside the Mission the fire fight was now a fighting retreat despite Rabat joining in which he was allowed to by a very, very reluctant Arthur and Buzam.

"Damm, Just how many of those icky things are there?" Jura said.

"Less talking more shooting these bastards to hell!" Arthur said.

After Jura switched up her guns along with Arthur using his pistol, the group continued their fighting retreat when another group of Prism Infiltrators tried to flank the group from another corridor, which was taken care of by Liz using her flamethrower.

"Damm, this is no good down that way!" Liz said.

Buzam understood what she said and spoke to her three comrades fighting nearby, "Jura, Arthur, and Barnette we need to fall back."

* * *

Back with Hibiki, Dita, and Pyoro, the group had finally made their way to where Hibiki's Vanguard and Dita's Dread were located.

"Finally….we….made….it." Dita said.

Pyoro floated ahead and spoke, "Now then, it should be this…..WAY!"

When Pyoro opened the door in front of him, a few of the Prism Infiltrators appeared before him prompting him to shut the door swiftly without wasting a second. While Pyoro's group was trying to get to the machines, Buzam's group was trying to fight of the Prism Infiltrators while doing the same fighting retreat tactic.

"Hey now, how does it look? Do you think we all can finish them off?" Liz asked.

"Just what would make you think that idea?" Rabat said.

Buzam then spoke again while Arthur along with Jura and Barnette kept shooting at the Harvesters as she then looked at Rabat before she asked something.

"Why are you here? Were you in charge of the safety of these people?" Buzam asked.

"What do you think I'm doing BC? It's you folks that have caught up with us." Gascogne said.

Eventually Jura ran out of ammo and spoke up, "I'm all out of firepower friends."

"Same here too Jura." Barnette said.

Both Arthur and Barnette kept firing their respective pistols before Jura's shout made them fall back to the area where the Harvester refugees were located along with Buzam, Rabat, Parfet, Gascogne, Liz, Patch, Utan, and Jura.

After sealing the door, both pilots took their time to breath which although both would've wanted to continue fighting, both the lack of plentiful ammo and Jura's concern for them made them retreat.

"If those bastards break through, we're all boned." Gasconge said.

* * *

On the Nirvana Ezra noticed in grave concern of the situation some of the Nirvana's crew were in and reported her findings to everyone on the bridge.

"The enemy is attacking the central part of the station captain! At this rate, they'll be overwhelmed!"

Just then Amarone spoke up with good news, "A moving body has been detected in one of the docking bays of the Mission!"

"It's Hibiki's Vanguard and Dita's Dread!" Belvedere said a second later.

"Sheesh, they really like pulling this type of crap on us do they?!" Magno said.

* * *

Out in space Hibiki spoke to Dita, "All right now, let's cause a bit of chaos around here!"

Hibiki's Vanguard and Dita's Dread combined forming Vandread Dita once more while inside the cockpit, Pyoro finally got a chance to be inside of either a Gundread or a Vandread cockpit and made his opinions well known.

"Holy crap, this is the first time I've been hey here-pyoro! What a very perverted cockpit design and do I smell the scent of pheromones buzzing?" Pyoro said while moving around in the cockpit.

"Shut up you piece of crap!" Hibiki shouted.

Dita noticed something different this time and spoke, "Mr. Alien…there is something strange going on."

"I know that, but I wonder what this is? Something is oddly different and strange than the usual norm." Hibiki said.

Magno's voice got their attention, "Hey now, what are you two doing? BC and the others are in danger now so, get moving!"

"Right boss!" Dita shouted.

* * *

Back inside the Mission, everyone was prepared to fight what looked like a last stand when Arthur saw Jura was shaking while holding her Rapier sword and decided that although this would be considered an odd thing, it had to work so without any further hesitation, he walked over and pulled her sword down gentle to kiss her on the lips much to the shock of most of the people present.

"There, better?" Arthur asked while blushing a bit.

"Hate to interrupt your love time, but it'll be only a matter of time before those Prism-like enemies break through." Buzam said.

Jura nodded along with Arthur thought Jura was blushing a bit got into a better stance as the goop-like enemy was trying to make its way through.

"The enemy is changing shape, cleaver bastards." Buzam said.

Next thing anybody knew was that Arthur suddenly looked around, grabbed a pistol off of Barnette and a spare AK-87 assault rifle, opened up a repair access hatch, and climbed up.

"What the hell does he think he's doing!? Is he insane?" Liz said.

"Well, given the fact that he'd nearly killed himself destroying a Harvester copy of his Gundam yeah." Buzam said.

* * *

Once outside of the center part of the mission, Arthur took a deep breath and ran with a plan; to round up all of the goo-like enemies that the Harvesters were using so that Hibiki could destroy them with Dita in one strike.

"Well now, this was a really good idea." Arthur said.

Arthur then put is plan into action firstly by getting behind the mass of Prism Infiltrators and fired a few shots at them before he ran using every bit of his energy that he could use. The Mission was massive so he had his work cut out for him. On the Nirvana, everyone was shocked at what Arthur was trying to do, but let it slide for now.

After about two minutes, Arthur now had every last one of the Prism Infiltrators after him and upon reaching the door where Buzam, Barnette, Parfet, Jura, Liz, Patch, and the rest of the Harvester refugees were holed up, he signaled Hibiki after reading his pilot suit for a sudden vacuum in space. Then after he dived into the room barely escaping, a giant hand smashed through the station destroying the Prism Infiltrators with ease.

"Sorry to keep all of you waiting!" Dita said.

"Humph, the Blue Giant of Incredible Victory." Rabat said.

Gascogne smirked before she spoke, "It's almost like you were waiting around for the right moment and you're not getting off so easily."

* * *

Outside, Meia and Bella successfully lead the remaining Harvester forces away from the Mission which moments later, Bella signaled Meia that Bart could fire now.

Meia nodded and contacted Bart, "Bart, is this good enough now?"

After locking on to his targets Bart replied with a grin, "Perfect! Now get the hell out of the way because winter is coming to these bastards!"

Bart then fired all of the weaponry at the remaining Harvester forces destroying them within seconds completely. Brian contacted Bart about one question.

"Did you just make a reference to A Song of Fire and Ice or better yet, Game of Thrones?"

"Shut up."

* * *

In the Nirvana, Amarone spoke the good news, "All Harvester enemies have been destroyed!"

"Everyone inside of the Mission is safe captain!" Ezra shouted.

Magno leaned back in her chair before she spoke, "Those kids are quite something."

Right after the battle ended, Arthur retrieved the data from his Gundam that had all of the data copied from Rabat's ship along with the data device that Bella was finally able to decode to show how much of a traitor Rabat was to Humanity.

Needless to say as soon as Liz found out along with everyone on Delta 6, Rabat left in a hurry to avoid getting killed along with Utan, but not before Arthur messed with Rabat again and stole more data to ensure that no matter where he went, he was a wanted man.

* * *

In the meantime, Arthur was busy looking outwards to space when Liz came up to him with a drink and spoke, "You know it's very hard to find people who are good like you and your comrades. Never thought we'd see three people from Terrain Prime here in all of places."

Arthur said nothing as he looked outwards to space watching his teammates repair the station including the hull structure. Patch then came in getting his attention because Liz was trying to talk to him.

"You seem a bit cold, methodical. Why is that?" Liz asked.

Arthur finally spoke though it was in an emotionless tone, "When you find out that an outpost belonging to your home is lost because of someone looking to sell others out for their own safety, you'd be pissed. Reminds me of the Human ally of the Decepticons from Transformers Dark of the Moon, but the only reason we're sparing him is because there is something more about him that tells us he's got one last thing left to show and it's good for once."

He then walked over ignoring the wine offered to him and pulled out his dog tags looking at them with methodical thought just as Bella arrived to tell him a favor Barnette was asking which he left to help her and Jura. Liz asked Bella a question.

"Is always like that?"

After he left, Bella replied to Liz's question, "Not typically, but seeing all of those worlds gone, destroyed, whole generations lost forever, and with less than a dozen worlds left, yeah I believe grimly that it's been going on for the last six decades or more starting with the solar system and going outwards to the rest of the galaxy."

"But make no mistake; we will not let anymore worlds be lost to those monsters because they lost what it means to be human a very long time ago. If we can't protect the remaining worlds of Humanity, you can be very damm well sure that we'll avenge them and their citizens." Brian said while walking up to them.

Liz and Patch nodded just as Arthur was in another section of the station with Jura helping Barnette look for the bullets for her guns which baffled him as those types of guns were made for collectors on Terrain Prime. Thankfully, a series of gun laws ensured law and order as the plant had a bit of Libertarian in its gun polices.

"Come on you two! Help me look for those bullets!" Barnette shouted.

"I don't see why you're asking us to find those bullets Barnette, I mean you've been looking for them the last two hours and they've served their purpose very well." Jura said.

Barnette got up and glared at Jura along with Arthur and spoke at them, "Don't be ridiculous! Do you have any idea how vintage those bullets were? That Calico pistol alone is a very, yet amazingly rare item!"

Jura just merely rolled her eyes as she went to help Barnette find the bullets to her guns along with Arthur, which today made her, realize one thing for sure; she was in love and it was beyond wanting a baby.

A few minutes later, Arthur found a bullet and accidentally flicked it making Barnette pissed though the bullet didn't get far though it landed in one place Arthur felt embarrassed about; near her ass.

Jura decided to embarrass Arthur by grabbing his left hand and make him get the bullet even though it involved him pulling the bullet near her ass while Barnette found it hilarious for some reason.

During the search, Arthur had to keep his gaze focused as at a few times, he kept staring at Jura when she was on her hands and knees that gave him a good view of her breasts and accidentally crawling head first into her breasts that made Barnette laugh her ass off causing the two to blush heavily.

After finally getting the bullets recovered about several hours later around 6:40 pm, Arthur had just left Barnette and Jura's room when Buzam told him that they'd sent another message to Tarak, Mejere, and Terrain Prime along with any surviving Human world.

* * *

About one week and three days later, the bridge of the Nirvana along the repaired Delta 6 picked up a message and it was from the 1st fleet of Terrain Prime. After getting back from fending off an attempted attack on the station and the ship using Gundread Dita B mode, Brian saw Paiway run up to him and deliver the news which he ran towards the bridge to confirm it.

"Where is the message originating?" Brian asked.

After getting the coordinates, Brian left the bridge and told Bella and Arthur about it which the two left with no hesitation to meet up with the fleet. Dita came along for the fun of it and when they saw the fleet in danger from another group of Harvesters because they were protecting a dozen shuttles that were civilian.

"Let's go fishing then comrades." Arthur said.

The first strike was Gundread Dita A mode which destroyed half of the Harvester forces which on the TPSDNS Solaris, Ashley was wondering what was going on. The sudden destruction of half of the Harvester forces puzzled her along with all of the other captains which she then got the answer.

Her heart stopped for a second to see that it was four units including one unit in particular; the Calypso Gundam, but it looked a bit more high-tech than when she last saw it along with the Vulcan Gundam which appeared to combine with a dark blue fighter to form a weird-looking mech.

It looked a cross between an octopus and an unknown mech which it then appeared to lure a number of Harvester forces near it before it ripped them apart. Then to add the odd-balled cherry on top, another mech was formed in front of all of the 1st fleet which reminded Ashley of something from Norse Mythology.

* * *

Out in space, Victoria who ordered her comrades to use the distractions to help the group of escaping Harvester refugees from getting killed looked on as the odd mech then proceeded to destroy the remaining ships with ease.

"What is that? Or better yet, what are those mechs?" Omar asked from his Gundam.

Victoria said nothing as she then saw the remaining Harvester forces get destroyed, but then saw a familiar unit directing the two mobile suits; the Fujin Gundam. Before she could contact the unit, a three armed Harvester mech appeared behind him which nearby, more Harvester forces were coming.

In his Gundam, Arthur barely had time to react as the Harvester copy of the Vulcan Gundam swung its destructive arm which Arthur moved the shield wings to deflect it only for him to find to his horror, the two wings shattered like nothing.

Nearby, the Calypso Gundam saw what happened flew over trying to use its backpack arms, but were destroyed to her shock and she sacrificed her Gundam's backpack unit to save it and the Fujin Gundam.

"What the hell? But I'm not going to die today!" Arthur shouted.

Arthur then tried to use a double ended saber to slice up the enemy unit only for it to slice off the Fujin's left arm which it then followed up with a double jab which knocked the rail cannons out of action prompting Brian to come in and save him whom he used both Dragon arms to save Arthur.

"Oh hell no, you ain't killing my brother!" Victoria shouted while rushing to the Fujin's aid.

A group of Harvester units tried to get near the escaping shuttles as they got near the TPSDNS Solaris and were in the process of unloading their passengers, but the Warrior and Vulcan Gundams beat them to it a bit the cost of their arms.

Victoria then tried to fire the Valkyrie's twin nova buster rifle only for a Harvester copy of the Calypso Gundam to slice of the gun arm. Her teammate Nami Jha tried to help only to get seriously damaged, but not before retrieving the gun for Victoria.

In their Gundams, the two Hanson siblings seethed in rage at what was happening and both activated the Z-Driver, the Omega-Alpha X System, and the Ultra Primus Mode at once and went in for the kill.

* * *

On the bridge of the TPSDNS Solaris, Ashley like many were stunned that the Fujin and the Valkyrie were getting damaged this easily, but had a sinking feeling that it would happen to it as it had happened to other units.

"Mr. Angel Alien! Fall back now!" Dita shouted to Arthur.

Despite the obvious fact that his unit could be destroyed and ignoring the pleas from Dita to retreat along with the warnings of his unit's condition, Arthur won't stop until this unit was destroyed which Victoria was doing the same as well.

Using their Gundams, they both shoved the Harvester units towards a Seed Ship that was acting like the main control for the Harvester forces he and his allies were facing. The fear factor went up when the cockpits were nearly breached and in the two Gundams, the Hanson siblings shut off everything except for life support and a few other things so they could conserve power for the shot to defeat the Harvester attack force.

* * *

On the Nirvana, everyone was stunned that Arthur would continue to fight despite the damage that the two units were taking which included the Fujin Gundam nearly getting decapitated along with the other unit.

Then a second later an explosion initially surrounded the Gundam which dissipated quickly and the battle-scarred Gundam headed for the Mission Station while Dita, Brian, the unknown Gundam, and Bella followed behind.

The battle ended and it was a miracle, but then the seriously damaged Fujin Gundam left with the Vulcan Gundam, the Calypso Gundam, the Valkyrie Gundam, and the unknown fighter Dread. All of refugees were safely aboard all of the ships that were with the TPDNS Solaris, but barely and a great cost.

"All units follow those units now!" Ashley shouted.

All of the other officers in the fleet did the same and they followed them. Meanwhile, Jura was spending time with the teens of Delta 6 with Barnette telling how she got her first kiss with Arthur when she looked out towards space and gasped in horror.

"Oh my goddess." Jura said.

The Fujin Gundam lost all of its wings leaving only the stubs of the wings left, the chest-jewel was smashed, the covers of the guns near the neck were gone along with the thrusters, the rail cannons were almost destroyed, its left arm was gone, the right hand was a stub of itself, and part of the head was gone.

The Calypso Gundam was missing its backpack along with its physical trident while the Vulcan Gundam had the tips of its toes destroyed while its dragon arms were gone up the upper arms while the torso area was dented. The units limped towards Delta 6 and Jura ran towards to where they were. Dita's Dread on the other hand raced back to the Nirvana for help.

Jura got to the Fujin Gundam first as it collapsed on its knees, stagger a bit, and then fall completely down with it's head unit coming off. Seconds later, another Gundam unit unfamiliar to Jura appeared seriously damaged appeared, was damaged almost like the Fujin Gundam, and it too collapsed.

Jura then saw Arthur climb out of the unit looking beaten up and he wasn't paying any attention to her words before he muttered only yes four times before collapsing.

"Barnette, get help fast now!" Jura shouted.

Barnette left and it was then that Gascogne, Buzam, Liz, Patch, and several of Delta 6 residents came and gasped at the damage the three Gundams had on them.

Liz was the first to speak, "I thought those Gundams were invincible?"

The cockpit to the Valkyrie Gundam opened and Victoria crawled out before staggering a bit and spoke, "Well….looks….like….they…..aren't….any….more."

Jura then directed her attention to Arthur and spoke to him with tears forming in her eyes, "Just hold a bit longer Arthur, help is coming….help is coming."

* * *

On the bridge of the Nirvana, Magno got word of what was going on and after sending Duero and Paiway over she couldn't help, but worry about what was going to happen next. The Gundams were brought back on board the Nirvana and one thing became clear; the illusion of the invincibility of the Gundams was gone.

"Captain, we're detecting a group of ships coming towards the station." Amarone said.

"Are they friendly?" Magno asked.

"Yes captain, they're from Terrain Prime." Belvedere said.

Magno then got a message from Duero and it was at least good, "Captain, the pilots suffered non-lethal injures and should be ready by tomorrow to fly again. It was exhaustion and concussions they suffered from."

"Okay, keep me posted okay young man." Magno said.

After the line was cut, Ezra reported that the first ship had arrived; the TPSDNS Solaris and more were coming. On the mission, Liz knew that relief had finally arrived as the war against the Harvesters were starting to best even the best pilots.

In the Medical bay, Arthur woke up while Victoria did the same on and to his surprise, Jura was at his bedside. He noticed that there was a female pilot to his left and his heart dropped at the person; his baby sister Victoria as last he saw her, she was training.

"Well, Bevis and Butt-Head are awake now." Bella said near the entrance.

"Shut up Bella." Arthur said as he sat up.

Brian appeared at the entrance seconds later and Meia did the unexpected; she hugged Brian tightly while crying a bit which Jura did the same with Arthur. Both pilots returned the hugs as Bella watched though she was concerned that if all three of them left, there would be two broken hearts left on the Nirvana; Jura and Meia.

For now, she put those aside as she then watched the two get food for her teammates and left to turn in for the night early as tomorrow would bring about changes that would come.

On the TPSDNS Solaris, Ashley had relief on her mind as the crew was busy taking the refugees they had found and repairing the ship while the other captains did the same thing as she did when one of her crew mates spoke up.

"Captain, we're receiving a message from the ship called the Nirvana saying they're helping Squadron Leader Hanson recover and are willing to return her to us."

"Tell them we accept the offer and that I'm coming on board to see their leader."

She then got a visual look at the Nirvana and knew that there was something special about that ship. The Mission also came into view as well along with what appeared to be Vanguards and Dreads patrolling as well.

_"Mom, Dad. Both of us are coming home now, both Bella and I this time," _Ashley thought to herself.

For her it was good that the three missing Gundams were found along with the pirates that had vanished nearly a year ago, but knew that there would be issues that would need to be resolved.

Almost like magic, both captains of the Nirvana and TPSDNS Solaris spoke one thing, "This war is going to get more brutal and unforgiving."

For now rest, but soon there would be more battles to come including one that none on any of the ships would see coming…

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is done and this isn't the only one as the next one is coming out next due to it being nearly completed. Here are two battles, a brawl, and some Jura x OC and Meia x OC love.  
_

_ R and R to tell me what you all think and no flames okay because they'll be tossed out. Only constructive Criticism is permitted._

_ The final Gundread is a fusion between an octopus and Crimson Typhoon from Pacific Rim, but a good way. Also the way the three Gundams limping back was inspired by the Anchorage scene in Pacific Rim. The cockpit is a fusion between a G-Gundam Mobile fighter cockpit and the Gypsy Danger's cockpit, but more high tech._

_ Like the Game of Thrones reference? I thought it'd be funny to have that bit in there._

_ Don't worry there will only be one more references to Pacific Rim and I'm a fan of it let's be honest, but other references will appear as well. _

_ Now, would you kindly Read and Review to tell me what you think and no flames for if flames are seen, they shall be destroyed; only constructive criticism is allowed._

_ Bye now…_


	7. Chapter 7: Reunions and Battles (P1)

**Vandread GA: The Second Stage**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread, or anything that references other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo and Bandai. I do own the things I created; enough said.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bittersweet Reunions and Battles (Part 1)**

_February 12__th__, 3818 AD; 9:00 am (0900 hours)_

The crew of the Nirvana could only be in awe at the 1st fleet of Terrain Prime; two assault carriers, one battleship, one cruiser, one destroyer, one frigate, and two supply ships as Bart carefully navigated the Nirvana towards the center of the fleet.

The people of mission Delta 6 despite being helped from the Nirvana were being moved onto the ships and going to be relocated temporary home while it was upgraded by Terrain Prime. Liz and Patch weren't too happy with leaving their home, but at least those who escaped from the Harvesters were now heading to a better home and were receiving help from Arthur, Brian, and Bella's comrades.

* * *

Inside the Nirvana's Main Conference room, Arthur was more nervous than he had been in his life after recovering from the battle beforehand along with Brian, Bella, Victoria whom had been moved earlier was recovering much to his relief on the ship the TPSDNS Keetongu, and Dita because this could be good or bad. He wasn't the only one in the room as Magno, Buzam, Gascogne, Meia, Jura, and several other crew members were gathered inside the room to meet with the captains of the fleet from Terrain Prime.

A few minutes later a call from the security team indicated that they arrived and were heading towards the room. Seconds later, the door opened and the six captains came into the room each with a couple of guards on them with Arthur, Brian, and Bella easily recognizing their former commanding officer Ashley as she walked to her seat.

Magno got a good look at the two captains of the TPSDNS Solaris and the TPSDNS Lunar along with the captains of the TPSDNS Yamato, TPSDNS Musashi, TPSDNS Seraphim, TPSDNS Sparta, and TPSDNS Keetongu.

Magno could obliviously see the resemblance to Bella in Ashley, but the only difference was that Ashley was taller, her eyes and hair color were different, and she was older. The TPSDNS Solaris captain introduced herself and the others before her along with the TPSDNS Lunar captain Commander Nigel Wu.

The first officer Magno and her officers saw commanded the Terrain Prime warship cruiser; the TPSDNS Yamato which it was a male named Michael Roosevelt had very short-cropped hair which was a light red, was Asian specifically old Earth Japan, had deep purple eyes, stood around 6'1, and wore a Terrain Prime Self-Defense Navy uniform with the rank of Commander.

The second officer was female and commanded the sister ship of the TPSDNS Yamato; the TPSDNS Musashi and her name was Anna Lawrence who stood around 6'3, had blue hair in a tight bun, had brown eyes, was dark skinned which meant she was African-American, and sported a Self-Defense Navy Uniform as well along with the rank of Commander.

The third officer Magno and her officers saw commanded the battleship the TPSDNS Seraphim named Kyo St. James stood around 6'1 and ½, had short-cropped ginger hair, light blue eyes, and was a descendant of old-earth India along with a healthy tan.

On the other hand, the fourth officer that Magno and her officers saw that commanded the TPSDNS Keetongu, he was named Lou Benedict stood around 5'10, didn't have any hair due to him shaving it off, sported sliver-gray eyes, and was a descendant of old-earth United States; specifically being Caucasian and from the Southern part of it or Dixie as some called it.

The fifth officer Magno and her officers saw commanded the destroyer the TPSDNS Sparta was a male named Barry Collins stood around 6'7, had very short-cropped maroon hair, baby blue eyes, had the rank of Captain, and was a descendant of old-earth Scotland and Austria due to his build.

The last two officers on the other hand whom both each commanded the supply ships the TPSDNS Buran and the TPSDNS Baikal respectively were both males and were named Leonard and Larry Hartman were both identical twins that both stood around 6'2, had very short-cropped black hair, sported beautiful hazel eyes, had the same rank of Commander, and were both African American like Anna Lawrence, but more specifically old-earth Congo.

Aside from being different heights, eye and hair colors, and skin colors; the other captains all wore the same Self-Defense Uniform and had the different ranks as well with the exception of the captain of the Sparta whose rank was Captain.

Each of the captains was each given a copy of the report that Arthur worked on during the voyage up to this point and looked at the contents. After reading, the first to speak was Ashley herself while the others waited for her to finish while Barnette found herself being looked at by the Solaris captain with an unhappy look.

"Based on what the report Squadron Leader Hanson wrote, I can only say one thing to you Barnette; I'm about to kick your ass for your actions towards my subordinate and sister Bella and the other men over the stunt you pulled." Ashley said with a frown.

"Commander Malone, you know we can't do that and you're not Red Forman okay." Commander Kyo St. James said.

"As much as I would love to severely punish the ones who pulled this attempted Coup 'eat against this Magno Vivian, we have to respond correctly." Commander Lou Benedict said seconds later.

Everyone in the room agreed as the meeting went on with Arthur and Bella both having to explain the justifications of their slapping of Hibiki and Barnette though the latter was a bit more understandable along with Arthur's punching of Barnette.

It was then that the meeting ended and the last of the people of the Mission Station Delta 6 left the station and boarded the ships of the fleet though some had to be put into the brig due to them having some criminal records on them. Although the other captains left, Ashley stayed in the meeting room and requested to be alone with Bella and Magno granted her request.

* * *

After everyone left, Bella wanted to ask something, "So, what's going to happen now? Commander Malone?"

"Very likely that the leaders of the Terrain Prime Self Defense branches along with the supreme commander of the forces for this war will look at the report once we arrive at a station where the Gundams will be upgraded along with determining if you, Brian, and Arthur stay with these pirates or now privateers or not." Ashley replied without looking behind her.

"Does this mean that Brian, Arthur, and I are no longer considered MIA or KIA now?" Bella said.

"That is something I don't even know myself Lieutenant Malone, but it is very likely given the circumstances." Ashley replied calmly.

* * *

Five minutes later, the Nirvana was secured with cables to the rest of the fleet due to the ship not having an Orion Drive. Magno was tempted to ask for tours of the ships, but decided to let that matter wait.

After everyone was secured to their seats, the fleet activated the Orion Drives and the fleet left the area they were in and leaving the old Mission or Station behind because it wouldn't survive the journey due to its age, but it would be used again one day.

* * *

Two hours later and the fleet arrived at its destination; a space colony that it looked like an odd-looking eight-pointed star encased by a ring that was bigger than a O'Neil Colony with a station on both the top and bottom parts with perhaps a couple of dozen Vansword mobile suits along with a great number or mobile armors patrolling the colony station as well.

"Wow, I never seen this many Dreads and Vanguards like this. Alien tech is amazing." Dita said.

This caused a few of her teammates to chuckle at the comment while the ship under Bart's control docked at a cleared part of the colony after the other ships did the same. Just then, Arthur came in and made a request for Jura and Barnette.

"Could you put on less revealing clothes because there are some who could be you know, offended by what both of you are wearing. Also, Magno has already ordered all other crew members in reveling clothing to cover up a bit." Arthur said.

"Okay then, handsome." Jura said as she and Barnette left the bio-garden to put on less-revealing clothing.

"Care to tell me why?" Meia asked.

"Well, Terrain Prime is a bit conservative and plus pornography is still illegal on Terrain Prime and any area owned by Terrain Prime as well and it's for a good reason so, don't bother complaining or asking okay though the new Libertarian Party that was recently elected is planning to fix that and is going to likely cause a stir with the conservatives on Terrain Prime." Arthur said as he left.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Magno along with Gascogne, Meia, Jura, Barnette, the squad leaders of the Starfire squadron, Hibiki, Duero, Parfet, Arthur, Brian, and Bella left the ship and to the meeting area with the high ups of Terrain Prime Self-Defense branches.

They got into a shuttle bus designated for them and headed for the area. After coming out of a tunnel, they got to see the colony interior, which had a base and a medium-sized town. Everyone looked at Arthur, Brian, and Bella now wearing their official uniforms of their respective Self-Defense branches, which they just shrugged like this, wasn't a big deal to them.

After less than three minutes, they arrived at the base and got off. As the group was walking, they got some stares directed at them mainly on the Mejere women, which made Parfet a bit uncomfortable which was put aside when Duero grabbed and held her left had to calm her down.

The group walked towards the main building and after being let in, they were guided through the base, eventually arriving at their destination in a large conference room that had enough room for everyone.

Also there was one person Arthur thought he wouldn't see, standing around 5'10, had steel gray eyes along with orange hair, and sporting a Self-Defense Army uniform stood Major Lockheed Ellison, pilot of the Raijin Gundam.

Once everyone was seated, the high ups walked in and took their seats at the far end of the room in front of a projector screen. Magno didn't need to be a genius and saw that off all of the people that could make Arthur, Bella, and Brian scared; these folks could do that easily.

"We will now begin the inquiry into the voyage of the Nirvana and its crew along with revisiting the Ikazuchi Incident this time with testimony from Arthur, Brian, and Bella. "Marine General Albert Watson said calmly.

The screen then came to life, which first showed the first combat with the Tarak Vanguards against Arthur, Bella, Brian, Victor, and Alice which was labeled the Ikazuchi Incident.

It was then Air Chief Marshall Buddy Salvador asked the first question calling out Arthur first, "Tell me Squadron Leader Hanson, did you or did not know the results of this encounter would have?"

"Sir, when the pirates began their attack, based on the damage the they did to the escort ships, all of us assumed that they would focus more on getting away rather than fighting which appeared to be one sided. As for the fight, some crazy-nut job thought Bella was a monster and we simply reacted the way we were taught which was self-defense and mind you, all of you that we tried to explain to those pilots carefully why we were in the area, but they refused to listen and we disabled them so they wouldn't be a threat anymore." Arthur said defensively.

"Not to mention that the Tarak Empire focused more on using shear overwhelming numbers rather than skill to fight and even before they fought us, the Mejere pirates were already winning against them and going up against us showed even further proof why you shouldn't be blaming us for the failure of the mission along with the loss of Squadron Leader Silverpath and Sergeant Cruz. Due to the heat of the battle, Arthur and Brian unknowingly wandered into the hidden cannons of the main ship which even the pirates assumed didn't exist, sir." Bella said.

"So who's the bigger dumbass? Arthur, the Mejere Pirates, or the Tarak Empire or even everyone?" Lockheed asked with a smug smile.

It was then that Grand Admiral Rachel Adams spoke after glaring at Lockheed, "Major Ellison, you will keep quiet and getting back to what we were talking about. Arthur after what happened with Sergeant Cruz and Squadron Leader Silverpath, why did you lose control of your Gundam only to regain control of it at certain points?"

Arthur took a deep breath and spoke, "Ma'am, first and foremost I was distraught over the loss of two comrades, secondly ma'am, just as I got to the first one I for some reason could hear the pilot screaming, begging me for me not to kill him and due to the fact that pretty much all of the Tarak Vanguards encountered were mere trainees or noobs and even the Mejere pirates could've easily taken them on without us getting involved. Besides, they were nothing more than beer cans trying to pass of as mechs. I personally take full responsibility for them which is why I make sure that every last Dread and Vanguard pilot now makes it back home to the Nirvana and their homes alive."

"And how did you train a group of civilians to become mobile suit pilots may I ask? Also, who let you do that?" General Liam Blackhawk asked.

It was then Magno who kept silent for a good part of the inquiry spoke up, "I did, you young kids along with the approval of my first mate BC and Gascogne the latter who is present here in this room."

Magno then after nodding to Arthur let Buzam speak, "The training methods those three pilots used were based on the training they received from their mentors who designed and built their Gundams along with the training from their respective branches as well."

"Was it true that your pirates attacked any of our ships in the past up until now?" Supreme Commander Alberta Walker asked.

"No, not at all young lady because of the fact from the various rumors or talks from Mejere crews that we attacked that your planet has a group tasked with anti-piracy efforts. If we did try, it would be devastating for us." Magno said.

* * *

After about ten minutes later, the inquiry into the Ikazuchi incident along with the Nirvana's voyage up with various questions including the desert planet mission and Barnette's stunt against Magno came to an end.

After talking among themselves for a couple of minutes Alberta Walker spoke, "This concludes the inquiry into the Nirvana's voyage, Magno Vivian's pirates, and the Ikazuchi incident. Although the Gundreads are amazing in the own rights along with the Vandreads, one fact needs to be settled in forty-eight hours."

"What is that?" Magno asked.

"Squadron Leader Hanson, Lieutenant Malone, and 1st Lieutenant De Gras returning to the TPSDNS Solaris and to the front lines, but however due to the fact that this would deprived the Nirvana of its primary Vanguard leaders and the Gundreads, one will have to return and that is an order, no questions asked." Air Marshal Buddy Salvador said sternly.

With that said, the five high ups left the room leaving the Magno's group with a very difficult choice which was who has to go back and who gets to stay? The likely one to leave could be Arthur, but then again it could be Bella.

After the group left heading back to the Nirvana, they all thought to themselves one thing; they were very lucky that the high ups didn't demoted them though they did question Arthur's crazy-ass tactic when it came to the Harvester copy of the Fujin Gundam and the Harvester mech at Delta 6 calling both of those events border-line suicidal at best.

It was then just as Dita got into the shuttle bus back to the Nirvana that Lockheed appeared and dropped a bombshell, "General Blackhawk, Grand Admiral Adams, Marine General Watson, and Supreme Commander Walker will be visiting the Nirvana for a tour of the ship along with the Squad leaders of the fleet as well so along with the rest of the Gundam pilots of the Solar Eagles and Lunar Knights including myself, be extremely prepared okay."

Before he left the bus to leave, he looked at Barnette and spoke, "Bye, hot stuff."

This caused Barnette who was wearing the pirate security suit to blush slightly red and glared at him as he walked away. As the bus pulled away, a few sneakers were heard, followed by a round of laughter.

"What is so funny?" Barnette asked.

"Looks like Lockheed might like you or find you very attractive." Bella said.

"Oh it so true." Arthur said.

* * *

After everyone got back to the Nirvana, Magno made the announcement of the visit to the ship tomorrow, which did make some a bit nervous because these were military/self-defense force folks even though they were Self-Defense Force people.

The next day at around nine am, the special group from Terrain Prime arrived at the Nirvana along with Lockheed himself. They meet them first and foremost in the Hanger bay where the Vanguards and the enhanced dreads of Meia, Dita, and Jura were kept. The Fujin, Calypso, and the Vulcan Gundams were not present due to them being upgraded or worked on in the colony/station.

Looking around, Marine General Watson looked at Hibiki's Vanguard and spoke, "Why is that one different than the other Vanguards we've seen?"

"It was exposed to the Paksis along with Meia's Dread, Dita's Dread, Jura's Dread, Arthur's Gundam, Brian's Gundam, and Bella's Gundam." Parfet said as she came into the hanger.

"And plus to make the long story short, originally I was a parts mechanic on Tarak and made a stupid bet I could steal a complete Vanguard and bring it back to my fellow third-class citizens with a special mark I gave it although you can't see it, but all of us know how that turned out." Hibiki said as Misty came into the room.

"Also, why the hell did the pirates including you Magno Vivan allow an eleven-year old kid join let alone be allowed to become a nurse?" Grand Admiral Rachel Adams said while looking at Magno.

Magno looked at the Navy woman and replied, "It's a long story and is tragic at best, but that's for another day."

Before the group could continue, one of the squad leaders from the 1st fleet walked towards Arthur and to everyone's surprise kicked him right in the one place guys hate to be kicked at which was his groin making him collapse on the ground while holding his privates.

"Squadron Leader Hanson, what did we say about using physical violence against others? Plus you could lose your current mobile suit and rank if you keep this up." Air Chief Marshall Buddy Salvador said sternly.

Magno got a very good look at the one who kicked Arthur and she asked out loud, "I take it you're the younger sister of Arthur? Was it Victoria or something young lady?"

Squadron Leader Victoria Hanson who kicked her brother for some reason looked at the elderly pirate leader and nodded before looking at Arthur with disgust and walking back towards the group she was a part of as Arthur got back up.

"Terribly sorry for her behavior ma'am, she's still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her brother is alive and a few other matters that we can't discuss." Supreme Commander Alberta Walker said.

"I understand young lady and shall we continue on?" Magno said.

* * *

After the whole messed was dealt with this included a reprimand for Squadron Leader Victoria's actions, the tour resumed with the high ups seeing the engineer bay, the bridge, and the register along with keeping an eye on anyone who dared try to disrupt the tour.

Arriving at the Main Conference room, it was there that the leaders of the Nirvana made their decision on who would go and return to Terrain Prime, which was Bella by one vote among the leaders.

For the Nirvana's crew, this was very bittersweet for them because of how she was like another sister to them and how she helped with the ship along with helping the crew make it up to this point.

"I must say Lieutenant Malone, helping to deliver a baby in an elevator with Dita and Hibiki with R2-D2 helping out in the end was one I got to say a very interesting thing I've heard. You're mom is going to want to hear that herself." Grand Admiral Rachel Adams said.

"Yeah it is but, Hibiki should really grow a pair next time he's in that situation again." Bella said.

"Indeed, I guess growing up as a third-class citizen and not be exposed to the facts of life must've traumatized that boy pretty well as for him, the Birds and Bees talk from Tarak was nothing like what he saw in that elevator. Plus, it was pretty funny to see him freak out like that. Also, the baby seems to like Bella as there are days when she walks past her, the little one seems to reach out to her." Arthur said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hibiki after being done with the tour was in the hanger bay working on his Vanguard when he heard footsteps and turned around and found Misty looking at him which seconds later, Dita appeared wanting to win Hibiki's affections.

Before either female spoke, another set of footsteps approached and this time it was Major Lockheed Ellison who had come on the tour along with several others and wanted to talk to Hibiki who introduced themselves to Hibiki one by one including the rest of the Solar Eagles.

The first person Hibiki saw whose name was Yao Zhao had a height of 6'3, a weight of 125.5 pounds, sporting sliver-black hair, indigo blue eyes, and had the rank of Captain in the Terrain Prime Self Defense Army, Yao was considered by his fellow teammates the brute of the group, but was a nice and gentle dude once you got to know him.

The second person Hibiki saw was named Chris Lane had a height of 6'4, a weight of 127 pounds, sported dark golden blonde hair, had platinum silver eyes, and had the rank of 2nd Lieutenant in the Terrain Prime Self-Defense Army, although he had a bit of narcissism, he was one guy you could count on in battle and was very outgoing.

The third person Hibiki saw was named Elijah Yamato had a height of 5'8, a weight of 124.9 pounds, sported dark light blue hair, had yellow orange eyes, and had the rank of Lieutenant in the Terrain Prime Self-Defense Navy. He was quiet and shy, but was very noble in his person and actions.

The fourth person Hibiki saw was dark skinned like Amorone, but was male was named William Gustav had a height of 5'19, a weight of 125.9 pounds, his hair was shaved for regulations, had sky blue eyes, and had the rank of Lieutenant Officer in the Terrain Prime Self-Defense Air Force. He was the calmest person in Lockheed's group, but he was crazy occasionally because of his wiliness to try bizarre food when others wouldn't.

The fifth person Hibiki saw was a woman named Nami Jha who had a height of 6'1 the same as Arthur's height, a weight of 125.14 pounds, sported black hair in a tight bun, had bluish purple eyes, and had the rank of 2nd Lieutenant in the Terrain Prime Self-Defense Marine Crops. Although her teammates knew she was humble and wise, she could be a drama queen for various odd-balled reasons.

The sixth person Hibiki saw was none other than Harold Hanson Arthur's cousin who Arthur talked about a lot. The seventh person Hibiki saw was named Steve St. James while the eighth and final person Hibiki saw was another woman named Lilo Stone.

"You're Hibiki right?" Lockheed asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Hibiki said.

"Can I have a word with you?" Lockheed said.

After getting down from his Vanguard, Hibiki then walked over to Lockheed and looked at him while Misty and Dita watched. Motioning for him to follow him, Hibiki left the Hanger bay with Dita and Misty in tow both arguing who should be with him.

Seeing this, Lockheed couldn't help, but find it funny. The rest of the Gundam pilots including his teammates went to explore the ship on the other hand to give Hibiki and their leader some private time.

Walking to towards the Bio-Garden, Hibiki looked at Lockheed and asked, "Have you ever had two females fight over you?"

"Relatively speaking no because I'm more focused on my mission to end the war against Mejere and the war against Tarak along with defeating the Harvesters, but one time I did see a couple of females on Melanos once get into a cat-fight over a guy who didn't want anything do with him and both females got demoted for the fight." Lockheed said.

"So how do you deal with it if it was you in that situation? I got two females after me! What do you suggest like said?" Hibiki asked.

"Simple Hibiki, if I was you I would choose which one truly loves me for who I am both my strengths and weaknesses and I can do the same vice-versa along with both of us caring and being there for each other and not one who only wishes to use me. Ultimately, you must be the one to decided not me because it's your problem not mine." Lockheed said firmly.

* * *

While walking through the area where the women's shower or bating areas were located carefully, Lockheed was so absorbed in his conversation with Hibiki that he failed to see Barnette who was leaving the area wearing nothing, but a towel covering her body.

She was about to go back inside the women's showering areas after seeing nothing because she thought she did, but did not and was turning around when she ran into Lockheed which caused both of them to fall down with Barnette landing on top of the Lunar Knights Squad Leader in an awkward position with Lockheed on the bottom while Barnette was on top giving Lockheed a good view of Barnette's breasts or seeing her cleavage clearly.

As if to add insult to injury, one of Lockheed's hands was on Barnette's left breast that he squeezed once that caused both Lockheed and Barnette to blush like a pair of red tomatoes at this scene.

Hibiki, Dita, and Misty could only blush and stare in shock at what was going on and next thing they knew was Barnette screamed as loud as she could, slapped Lockheed in the face hard as she could, and ran back inside embarrassed.

Unfortunately for him, things got a bit worse when Arthur talking with his commanding officer Air Chief Marshall Salvador arrived on the scene and wondered what the hell happened and why Lockheed was blushing very badly.

Before Lockheed could respond, Misty began snickering which then erupted into full out laughter before falling down on her ass along with Hibiki and Dita doing the same seconds later. Lockheed got up still embarrassed and looked down at the floor face full of red.

"Hey! I didn't mean to touch her like that! I was distracted okay so can we drop it and not talk about it please!" Lockheed shouted.

"Oh sure...you were feeling her up you pervert!" Arthur said before he laughed.

After everything settled down, they all left the area though Barnette on the other hand was very embarrassed by the whole incident. Not to mention, Paiway caught the whole incident with her signature Pai-checks carefully.

For some reason, Barnette put her hand on her left breast and she thought about it for a bit wondering why did she like it for some reason? Arthur she knew did it to her and Jura by mistake, but this was a bit different so, she decided to ask Magno about this odd feeling and thought of nothing of it moments later.

On the other hand for Lockheed's group, after arriving at the Bio-Garden Hibiki decided to ask something, "Hey, Major Ellison could you show me what your Gundam looks like sometime?"

"Sorry, but its classified." Lockheed said.

"Mr. Angel Alien, is it true? Is Ms Bella going to leave?" Dita asked.

"Yeah Dita, she is and there is nothing I can do about it because the high ups like Air Chief Marshall Salvador here need her, but don't worry Brian and I will stay with permission of course." Arthur said while arriving in the bio-garden with Brian.

* * *

The other Gundam pilots of Terrain Prime on the other hand were exploring the ship which Yao and Chris were walking taking in the sights before they came to the bridge where Ezra, Belvedere, Amarone, and Buzam were working.

Buzam saw them and spoke, "You boys need something?"

"No ma'am, just-"

Chris stopped talking when in his looking around the bridge, his speech came to a halt when his gaze stopped at Amarone who looked confused as she stared back at the teammates of Arthur, Bella, and Brian. Yao saw this and waved his left hand in front of him trying to get him to snap out of his trance.

"Hello?! Chris are you there?!" Yao asked while being annoyed.

Chris shock his head and replied, "Yes Yao?"

"You were staring at that one chick. What's up with that?" Yao asked.

"Um, I don't know. She just looks nicely dressed and reminds me of Lilo's folks who dress like that." Chris replied quickly.

"Oh? You're not checking her out?" Yao asked.

Chris blushed a bit and replied, "No! And...uh...keep up the good work ladies bye!"

He soon left the bridge in a hurry leaving everyone confused as Ezra looked confused while the rest of those on the bridge looked at Amarone that seconds later, Belvedere got up and walked up to Yao wondering why are they here.

"What are you doing here?" Belvedere asked.

Yao just snorted and replied, "What's the deal you little woman? Can't we guys see what the ship comrade Arthur, comrade Brian, and comrade Bella served on for ourselves?"

Belvedere got a bit mad and replied, "Woman?! My name is Belvedere Coco and I'm just turned 19 you arrogant prick!"

"I take it that you had a reason for joining the pirates?" Yao asked.

"Yes and it's none of your business!" Belvedere shouted.

Yao then spoke, "Hope you can have a college education at least when the war is over."

Belvedere got mad which Yao spoke again, "You know, you're cute when you're angry and I like that."

"Got anything more sexist you want to say? Or do I have to toss you out?" Buzam asked.

"Nope, just seeing if these ladies are strong both outside and inside and she's passed my test." Yao said.

He soon left which Amarone spoke, "He's so arrogant!"

"That's Yao for you at least according to what Arthur, Bella, and Brian told me about before." Ezra said.

* * *

Harold on the other hand was walking alone in the hallways passing a few of the Nirvana crew members who commented on how he looked like Arthur and wondered if he was dangerous like Arthur himself which he shook his head in annoyance.

He then heard singing which upon tracking it down he found himself at the door of a showering or bathroom for the women as indicated by a crudely drawn female symbol on a tapped piece of paper. He peered into the tiny window and saw it came from a female which he decided to leave to not bother her.

Before he could leave, then saw a young girl which he saw was Paiway run past him, into the bathroom, and seconds later, he heard a flush followed by a loud yelp that was directed at the young girl he saw run past him in a hurry.

"Paiway! I was taking a shower!" Celtic shouted.

"Sorry Celtic! I really needed to use the bathroom and didn't see you there." Paiway said.

Harold started to chuckle which Celtic spoke, "Who's laughing?!"

Seconds later, Celtic clad only in her towel that covered her torso while hiding behind Paiway came out to wonder who was chuckling at her little pain of her shower mishap that was caused by Paiway even though the young nurse didn't mean to harm Celtic.

The moment their eyes met, time seemed to just stand still as the two looked at each other as Celtic stood up fully while holding onto her towel wondering who this mystery male was while Paiway just looked on confused at what was going on.

"Who...are...you?" Celtic asked.

"Oh um Harold...Ensign Harold Hanson of the Terrain Prime Self Defense Navy, pilot of the Pluto Gundam and Arthur's favorite cousin." Harold said proudly.

"You're his blood relative?" Celtic asked.

Harold nodded before he spoke, "Yes and I recommend you get back into the shower before you get cold."

"Okay and the name is um...Celtic...Mordi..." Celtic replied while blushing a bit.

She turned around and just as she headed back in, she accidentally stepped on Paiway's frog puppet or handbag Kero which she started to tumble that prompted Harold to run and managed to prevent her from falling by catching her before she could fall.

"You okay?" asked Harold.

Celtic on the other hand opened her eyes and found herself being held by Harold bridal style making her blush very deeply before she jumped down and shoved Harold, Paiway, and Paiway's bag out the door, but just before the door closed, Celtic's towel came off letting Harold see her backside and her butt for a second.

"Pervert! Kero!" Paiway shouted.

"What?! No I'm not!" Harold shouted while blushing madly.

He soon left, but somehow he couldn't stop thinking about Celtic as he hoped that he could have a more proper time to know her as she looked like the type of person he'd like to date.

"For a shy lady, she's pretty cute and what the heck?! Why I'm I thinking about her? Could this be the start of a crush? I guess time will tell." Harold said to himself.

* * *

_A/N: Here is the end of Part 1 of Chapter 5 _

_The class of ship the Solaris and Lunar resemble the Archangel-class from Gundam Seed, but a bit more futuristic. For the Seraphim, it resembles the Minerva from Gundam Seed Destiny, but more war like and futuristic._

_For the Sparta it takes its appearance from the Eternal from Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny, but more militaristic and futuristic. For the Buran-class, they take their looks from the Tender-ship ReHome from Gundam Seed Astray side-stories, but has a few bits of the Eternal and is more futuristic. _

_The Keetongu resembles the Ra Nahel Argama from its appearance in Gundam Unicorn, but designed as a hospital ship and is more futuristic. _

_R&amp;R to tell me what you think, but no flames only constructive Criticism is allowed._

_Bye now…_


	8. Chapter 8: Reunions and Battles (P2)

**Vandread GA: The Second Stage**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread, or anything that references other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo and Bandai. I do own the things I created; enough said.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bittersweet Reunions and Battles (Part 2)**

Moments later around lunch time, Arthur and Brian decided to get lunch from the Café of the Nirvana along with Lockheed, Dita, Misty, and Hibiki while Air Chief Marshall Salvador declined politely and left the ship along with the rest of the high ups of the Terrain Prime Self-Defense Forces.

As they were eating, Lockheed couldn't help, but look down at his meal embarrassed he touched a female in an inappropriate matter. Seconds later, Barnette ironically came in with Jura with her and both of them looked at where Arthur, Hibiki, Dita, Misty, and Lockheed were sitting at.

After getting their meals, to Barnette's surprise, Jura went to over to the table where the group was at and sat down across from Arthur. It was then that Lockheed turned around and looked at her for a good several seconds before returning to his meal.

"It wasn't funny! I seriously mean it!" Lockheed shouted.

"Well, at least you didn't get hit in the nuts or had water poured on you while you were asleep." Arthur said.

Upon hearing this, Lockheed inquired and Hibiki told him about the prank.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Four days earlier; February 8__th__, 3818 AD; 3:00 pm (1500 hours)_

_Arthur was just taking an afternoon nap after helping to repair some of Mission Delta 6's security systems when unknown to him, Hibiki was going to pull a prank on him._

_Following right behind him were Dita and Misty with Dita having a camera to record the moment and Misty with a bottle of water for the prank moving quietly behind Hibiki while keeping quiet in order not to wake up Arthur, which would ruin the prank._

_After making sure Arthur was soundly asleep, Misty handed Hibiki the water bottle and with Dita recording it, began to pour a very tiny amount on Arthur's crotch while he slept and using about four to five tablespoons worth of water, the water gradually seeped._

"_Oh man this is going to be priceless..." Misty said quietly.  
_

_After about a couple of minutes, Arthur then woke up feeling water in the crack of his ass and at once Hibiki, Dita, and Misty ran quickly away while filming and being chased at the same time._

_While Hibiki, Dita, and Misty were running from Arthur, not too far away Barnette, Meia, Jura, Brian, Bella, Pyoro, Paiway, and Bart were talking among themselves when they saw Hibiki, Dita, and Misty running away for some reason._

_That was answered when they saw Arthur run past them with a part of his pants wet around his crotch area and once he left everyone surely, but slowly ended up laughing at what happened._

_End of Flashback _

* * *

"And I ended up making him scrub the toilets in the men's quarters along with Dita and Misty for that trick," said Arthur.

"Man, if Steve was there, he would've loved to have gotten a picture of that," replied Lockheed.

Several hours later found Arthur wanting to talk to his sister Victoria who was on the TPSDNS Sparta taking care of few things. After taking a shuttle to the ship, it didn't take him long to find her in the Hanger bay which was where the shuttle docked.

Before he could speak, the Valkyrie Gundam pilot and officer turned around and gave him a harsh glare before walking up to him while unknown to the two siblings, Hibiki, Meia, Dita, and Jura who accompanied him hid in the shadows to watch the show play out.

Then seconds later before Arthur could come up with a reason for his absence and supposed 'death', Victoria cut her brother off coldly as she walked away from him ignoring him greatly.

"Great, what I am I going to do?" Arthur said to himself.

Nearby, Meia spoke to her friends, "And I thought I had ice in my veins."

Jura on the other hand along with Dita were determined to help out and as soon as Arthur left and Victoria returned, Jura left the hanger to talk with Arthur while telling Omar to start the tour without her.

* * *

Moments later, Arthur wearing his pilot suit was busy looking outwards to space on board the TPSDNS Sparta, he was just lost in thought as what to do about his relationship with his sister when he heard footsteps.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I guess..."

Jura then walked over to and stood to Arthur's left, he glanced over and was surprised to see her in her custom pilot suit he gave her at Christmas last year along with Dita and Meia's suits minus the helmet and her hair was down.

"Look, I understand you want to be left alone, but as a fellow crew member of the Nirvana, I want to help anyway I can with what's plaguing you." Jura said.

"Listen Jura, I understand that you want to help, but this is a family matter, did ever you grow up with a sibling?" Arthur asked.

"No, same goes for Meia and Dita. Barnette I know has two older sisters and two younger sisters from my time of knowing her." Jura said.

Arthur just signed before speaking, "She's just feeling like that I put her in a position where she had to live up to who I am which is really dumb in my mind because she should forge her own legend in her own way. It's not all my fault that Bella, Brian, and I got sing-shot across the galaxy and fighting the Harvesters along with being MIA."

"That is correct, you know before I meet you I was spoiled and I'll admit it I wanted a baby to be famous, but you made a good point during the time protecting the polluted planet. We're at war and having kids right now isn't a good idea and I want to know you more and hope you continue to teach me on how to be a better leader and be a competent one as well..." Jura said.

* * *

On the other hand, a tour led by Omar with Hibiki, Dita, and Meia along with Victoria following eventually saw Jura talking to Arthur before Victoria turned away in disgust which annoyed Meia to the point she pulled out her laser ring and demanded an explanation for her harsh treatment.

"Just why the hell are you treating your own brother, your own family like this?" Meia asked.

"Yeah what the hell ma'am, you should be at least happy that he's back, alive, and now have a bit more reason to fight the Harvesters along with Tarak and Mejere." Hibiki said annoyed.

"Don't you at least care about your own brother?" Dita asked.

Seeing that they wanted answers, Victoria motioned Dita, Hibiki, and Meia to follow her to her quarters, but then saw Jura looking at Arthur before hugging him, which surprised her as in her life; her brother never had a relationship with another person because of his upbringing.

She and Arthur's uncle who was Harold's father who played a part of raising all three of them also taught them not to get into a relationship if they had flaws on them or the person was flawed to the point the relationship couldn't work out.

"Boy, looks like your bro has found a good catch! I could see her chilling with Marilyn Monroe..." Omar said with a smile.

Victoria shook her head and spoke, "Um, Squadron Leader Hanson, please report to my quarters now."

After breaking off the hug, both Jura and Arthur followed Victoria, Hibiki, Dita, and Meia back to Victoria's quarters while Omar left to do other things. On the door of her quarters were her name and her rank. Once inside, the group saw that her room was small; it had a bed, sink, mirror, desk, an overhead shelf, a small dresser, and a chair. It also had an entrance way to a bathroom as well.

Once everyone was seated, Victoria then explained that the reasoning for her behavior was out of mixed emotions mainly out of frustration that she had to live up to the legend of her brother along with wanting to get payback against Tarak for what happened nearly a year ago.

Then Victoria reveled that in reality, she's actually happy that her brother, Brian, and Bella are still alive and kicking as she then showed her brother and his companions footage of various refugees Terrain Prime was taking in spreading word of the Nirvana's defiance against the Harvesters.

Victoria then spoke, "Oh by the way brother, have you had sex with any of the women on the Nirvana excluding Magno, Buzam, Gascogne, and Paiway?"

In an instant, Arthur turned the brightest shade of red that it could've come from Jura's dread as his companions jaw-dropped instantly at her choice of words before Arthur found the words to speak up.

"What the fuck sis? That question is a big fat no! as far as I'm concerned, don't give these ladies any ideas as there's a war sis! Now I know where you got that Politically Incorrect language from; dad..."

"Yeah, he passed out in shock when I told him and as for mom, she just let out a very loud sequel of joy."

Victoria said that as the two fist-bumped each other before displaying the 'Rock on' gesture as they have done before ever since they were kids. After that was said and done, the PA system came on.

** "Will Squadron Leader Hanson of the TPSDNS Solaris report to the R&amp;D department on the station immediately?"**

"I better see what they want." Arthur said.

* * *

With that said he left the room and to the base/station leaving everyone in the room. After he left, Hibiki and Dita decided to tell Victoria the prank he, Dita, and Misty did to her brother and the prank he did to him along with Brian. Upon hearing it, she found it hilarious along with the one her brother did to Hibiki much to the relief of Dita, Meia, Jura, and Hibiki.

A few hours later, the small group left the TPSDNS Sparta and back towards the Nirvana except for Arthur who was at the R&amp;D department with Bella, Brian, and the other Gundam pilots including Lockheed for a very important experiment called Project Lighting Commando.

This project would enhance any pilot or Self-Defense force person to beyond the peak of human perfection in order to create the perfect warrior and citizen. It had its risks like death, but Arthur along with his comrades were willing to face it.

After catching up with their fellow pilots, the twelve pilots turned in for the night after preparing for the procedures, which would happen tomorrow. The next morning at 8:00 AM or 0800 hours, the twelve pilots found themselves in almost a crypt-like chamber with a pod for each pilot.

"Hope this works..." Brian said.

"It will why else would they ask us to do it?" Yao asked annoyed.

After each pilot stripped down naked which the guys went first while the women looked away and stepping into each pod. The women followed next with all twelve pods sealed and vital signs monitored like crazy.

Sensei Doctor FC spoke to everyone present including Magno, "Welcome everyone, for today we're going to witness medical history. Today we're going to create the Lighting Commandos for we are about to begin the augmentations of the Lighting Commando Program which is injecting specialized chemicals and drugs into them along with bonding special metals to their skeletons. Let's begin."

* * *

After pressing a series of buttons to start the sequence, on each pod each pilot was lowered into a tank of water for a reason which each pod was filled with water as well, but each pilot was sedated and given a breathing mask beforehand. Then a series of needles moved towards each pilot slowly each filled with cocktail of drugs and selected materials for the Lighting Commando Project including a dozen fragments of the Paksis to help.

"Okay, here goes nothing for today we will win the wars against us and escort the leaders of the Harvesters to the very gates of Hell. They will also become the leaders that'll inspire others to lead and to give hope no matter what happens..." Instructor Professor JJ said.

Among those watching were the captains of the 1st or Zeus fleet and some of the Nirvana's crew as well including Magno, but with very special permission and access. Duero was brought in due to him being medical doctor and was helping to monitor the vital signs.

After looking around, the higher ups gave the twelve scientists permission to start and they all at once pressed a button to start the augmentations. A second later, the process began which everyone watching with both high expectations and nervousness because if it went wrong, there would be twelve dead or badly crippled pilots instead of what was supposed to be Lighting Commandos.

"Body temperatures on each one are rising along with blood pressure and heart rates at alarming rates." Duero said worriedly.

Magno noticed that the pilots were trashing and asked, "Why are they acting like that? Aren't they supposed to be sedated?"

"They are, but it's still painful anyway and besides, this is part of Project Archangel." Ashley said.

They then looked at the twelve monitors and saw the twelve pilots were getting taller along with what Magno couldn't help, but get a bit scared at seeing molten metal being bonded as well. For Victoria, this reminded her of how Wolverine got the metal bonded to his claws and skeleton.

* * *

Inside the pods, all twelve pilots felt nothing, but sheer pain as the procedures went underway as they all each had flashbacks to different points of their lives before their minds concentrated on their desire to live.

About half way through the procedure, everyone started to hear screaming and this brought out some concerns from those observing it particularly Jura and Meia. Everyone watched with concern as the heart rates and blood pressures of all twelve rose greatly.

"They can make it…. they can make it..." Victoria said quietly.

As soon as it began, it ended and everyone watched with anticipation and worry including Jura, but it soon ended as the vital signs of all twelve pilots were all green though they would be groggy for a bit.

"They all did it, yes!" General Blackhawk said quietly.

The first pod to open after a period of ten minutes of waiting was Arthur's and everyone laughed as Jura got a nose bleed at Arthur's new appearance as he was now what they were seeing now at the height of 6'9 instead of 5'9.

"Whoa, I like the new appearance..." Jura said while ogling Arthur.

"Ha, Keep that up and you're going to a pervert before long..." Victoria said with a chuckle.

* * *

After being given hospital nightgowns, the twelve pilots including Arthur were placed on specialized medical beds and were led away for recovery and adjustment as everyone in the room clapped at the success of the project.

Unknown to anyone, a female wearing a black ops outfit had observed the experiment and left intending on getting data on the procedures. In another part of the station/colony, the unknown female had gotten to a safe area in an alleyway and pulled out a communicator.

"This is Gypsy here, the program was a success. The nine savages all survived and the along with those three traitors and some of the pirates are here as well. As for the four new Gundams, they're around 80 percent ready"

"Excellent, be sure to grab data on that project a and when the time is right, we'll steal those new Gundams and this time, we won't fail."

After ending communications, the unknown spy left the alley after removing her spy outfit and then returned to her hotel she was staying at. After getting in, she headed to her room and put the outfit away. Once the outfit was put away, the female looked outwards towards the facility and smirked as one thought came into her mind.

"_I never thought I'd run into you here Barnette, soon we shall again and this time, I'll be the one to walk away victoriously..."_

* * *

The next day, Arthur was sleeping in the men's quarters of the base recovering from the augmentations of the Lighting Commando program. Bella was sleeping in the Women's Quarters with Lilo and Nami.

Groaning as he sat up in his bed with a robotic mechanical assistant, Arthur felt like crap because although the program was designed to make him and his fellow Gundam pilots strong, it still had some side effects like drowsiness along with them complaining about the pain which was the following; bones feeling like they were burned into ash, blood vessels felt like acid, eyes that felt like acidic fire balls, and blood that felt more like fire.

He looked down to see all of the surgical scars that covered him now including needle marks and scalpel cuts as he looked around to see his fellow males also in pain, but otherwise fine as he croaked one word.

"Ouch..."

* * *

On the Nirvana, Jura decided to practice her sword skills in the Gymnasium and to her surprise, Victoria was working out on the treadmill.

"Do mind if I practice?" Jura asked.

"No not at all..." Victoria said.

After getting into her proper outfit which was a workout shirt, shorts, and sandals, Jura proceeded to practice her sword skills at the same time Meia and a few others including Julian to work out as well.

Victoria asked a question to Jura after she got off of the treadmill, "Jura was it? What do you see in him? What was it about him that I can see clearly now that you're in love with him."

Dropping the tip of her rapier sword to the ground a bit and blushing as well, Jura then looked at Victoria a bit before coming up with her answer as she then found the courage to speak up.

"Well, at…at first I wanted a baby with either his seed or Hibiki's seed, but then Arthur sort of slapped me to my senses because he told me that it was hard enough that we have to care for Ezra's baby and we don't need another one. Plus, he told me that if I was to be with him, I'd have to mature up and can you keep a secret please?"

"What is it? I'm sure based on how Ezra has told me how you spend some of your time helping to care for her baby, I'm pretty sure you'd be a good mom and that would make me an aunt if you both get married and have a family..." Victoria said while whipping her sweat off.

Jura hesitated a bit and thought of carefully of what to say next because although she still wanted to be a mom, there was a side that she realized that she was in love with Arthur for a variety of reasons.

"All right I'll say it; I'm in love with your brother Arthur okay. When I'm around him, I feel secure and like I can lead with little problem. When Meia was put out of action and a flopped in my first attempt to lead, helped me get back on my feet by giving a bit of advice. He also saved Meia, Dita, Barnette, Brian, and I back on that desert mission nearly a year ago. Not to mention he was the first man I kissed and for some reason, it felt so good I wanted to just melt like butter and every time I kiss him, I feel like I'm in heaven. I hope you approve of me being with your brother Victoria along with the rest of your and Arthur's family." Jura said with a faint blush.

"If you're in love with him, why don't you go and tell him? I'm pretty sure he'd feel the same about you." Victoria said.

Jura looked at Victoria before replying, "Well, given the fact he's got a no-nonsense attitude and he's very strict along with the fact that he's focused on the war between Mejere and Terrain Prime along with the conflict with Tarak and the Harvesters, I'm not so sure and I'd feel like I'm doing something against Mejere standards."

Meia then spoke up after Jura, "Jura, I have something to say as well; I feel the same things like you recently, but it's to Brian and ever since he kissed me, I've been developing feels for him. In fact, when Brian first kissed me, I felt strange like I liked it and wanted more. I hope one day to see any family he still has and I hope to ensure he is never alone again."

"If both of you ladies are confused, why don't you talk to your captain, I'm pretty sure she could help very well better than I can..." Victoria said as she left the gym.

* * *

Unknown to everyone, history would be purposely repeated as unknown to the people on the station, Mejere was preparing to make their move on the new set of Gundams though they weren't the only ones as Tarak was also making its move as well.

On the other hand, Jura and Meia found themselves at Magno Vivian's quarters which after knocking, they were allowed to enter which the women then sat down and had a talk with Magno.

"What is it you ladies wanted to talk to me about?" Magno asked.

"You were around when men and women were together right?" Jura said.

The old pirate leader nodded and within a few moments, Jura explained in detail of the feelings she was developing towards one pilot while Meia told the same thing. After thinking about it, Magno came to a conclusion; they were in love or at least had crushes on Arthur and Brian.

"It's quite simple dears; you're both in love or at least have crushes on them." Magno said.

"But…it feels almost like its wrong though it is right at the same time…why?" Meia asked.

"Girls, there's nothing wrong with feeling in love for it is normal and I'm not surprised if Arthur and Brian are feeling the same as they too despite growing up in a co-gender world, they very likely never got into a relationship like this for you Jura it is with Arthur while Meia it is with Brian." Magno said.

After Meia and Jura left after talking to Magno about 30 minutes later who reassured them that what they were feeling was normal and not taboo, both decided they could use some time with the men they had feelings for.

* * *

The next day was of course February 14th or Valentine's Day and both Meia and Jura were determined to show the men they liked how much they cared about them, but were turned away at the military base gate as they were civilians though they could leave a Valentine for their men anyway despite this.

Also on the day, the Nirvana helped Ashley celebrate Bella's 20th birthday which everyone knew that despite the differences in rank, both sisters cared for each other which some including Gascogne admired which for the leader of the Register was for more personal reasons.

The other Gundam pilots gave tips and advice along with training them a bit so the Starfire pilots could become more effective against the Harvesters in the future along with the Nirvana's other forces.

A week later, Victoria underwent the Augmentations herself along with her squad mates, which went well like the last set of augmentations. Everyone who was augmented recovered fully with little to no complications.

A few weeks later on March 7th, 3818 AD marked Arthur Hanson's 21st birthday which everyone on the Nirvana help celebrate including Jura who gave him one of her one swords; a ninjato ninja sword which he repaid her with a passionate kiss.

Fate sadly, would have other plans and it would be ugly…in due time...

* * *

_A/N: Here is the end of Part 2 of this chapter. _

_R&amp;R to tell me what you think, but no flames only constructive Criticism is allowed._


	9. Chapter 9: Reunions and Battles (P3)

**Vandread GA: The Second Stage**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread, or anything that references other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo and Bandai. I do own the things I created; enough said.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bittersweet Reunions and Battles (Part 3)**

_April 15__th__, 3818 AD_ _8:30 am (0830 hours)_

* * *

It was around 8:30 am that the upgraded Gundams would make their debut and everyone on the station was pretty proud of them. Arthur's Gundam was called the Archangel Fujin Gundam while Brian's Gundam was called the Saber Vulcan Gundam and Bella's was called the Aqua Calypso Gundam. The morning would begin with training excursions with the Nirvana followed by a few other things.

* * *

Outside nearby, a lone Mejere was writing a letter near her dread inside of her battlecruiser she was stationed on before the battle was to commence on the Terrain Prime base.

"My revered and beloved Fama and Ohma, I go now to full my mission for Mejere and change the course of our planet's history which should turn our war in favor of us after this raid which will be successful unlike the last one. It is my hope it'll bring honor, glory, and greatness to our family and if I must sacrifice my life to make it possible, I'll do so gladly to be a good, no great daughter of our beloved Mejere Kingdom nation," spoke the Mejere woman quietly as she wrote the letter.

A few minutes later the pilots of a fleet of two battlecrusiers, one carrier, and eight destroyers each had a shot of sake or vodka before boarding their Dreads and heading for the colony/station called Halo. Nearby, a Tarak task force secretly moved in at the same time quietly.

Not too long after wards, a pair of radar and sensor operators noticed something unusual on their screens. After checking, they were told that a group of fighters and bombers were scheduled to come and did nothing else, but file a report on the matter.

Inside another room on the other hand, one operator was filling up with fear as a decoded message showed the raid was coming and called to report it to the higher ups from Terrain Prime. Meanwhile on the Nirvana, Celtic was telling a funny story of her childhood with Belvedere when her radar bleeped and upon looking it up, she felt dread creep into her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the test of the upgraded Gundams were about to start while Arthur sat inside the cockpit of the new unit the XXZX-XV01 Archangel Fujin Gundam, he got a call from his mentor.

"Are you ready Arthur?" Instructor Professor JJ asked.

"Ready as always sir…"Arthur said.

Upon hearing that, Instructor Professor JJ turned to his college Sensei Doctor FC whom the coworker was around 101 years old, had short graying hair around his head like Larry Fine, had blue eyes, and stood around 5'4 who nodded.

"Let's begin…" Sensei Doctor FC said calmly.

"Commencing start up sequence…" Instructor Professor JJ said.

The startup for the upgraded Gundams and the debut of the Iris Gundam, which suffered delays due to the wars, was starting smoothly which was a relief to those watching the tests.

Duero observing the test noted the steady neuro-linkage and spoke, "Brain wave patterns holding steady and fast."

* * *

On the Nirvana, Jura got out of the shower and after walking to her room which had just been opened up by the engineers of Terrain Prime exploring the Ikazuchi sections found more rooms giving more pirates their own rooms, was just about to get dressed when alarms began to sound.

After quickly getting dressed, she ran for her Dread as did Meia and Dita. Upon arriving, a bright flash of light engulfed the three Dreads and Hibiki's Vanguard and when it was all said and done, four Gundams stood before them.

"Wow!" Dita shouted

"Our machines got turned into Gundams? Freaking sweet!" Jura shouted in joy.

"Cut the chatter! We got friends to help out!" Meia quickly shouted.

* * *

While Meia, Jura, Dita, and Hibiki were launching along with the rest of the Dreads and Vanguards, outside the battle was at a standstill as both Terrain Prime and Mejere forces clashed while unknown to anyone, a small craft entered the colony/station undetected. Inside, the scientists noticed and gave an order to its pilots; defend the station.

As they were launching, somewhere in the back of Arthur and Brian's minds was that something was very different from the last raid. The last raid had the defenders fighting for their lives, but here they were being ignored by the Mejere forces for a certain area.

Arthur and Lockheed made a horrifying revelation; the battle outside was a ruse while the real objectives were the Gundams meant to fight the Harvesters. Both leaders didn't hesitate to give orders to their comrades while Arthur contacted the Nirvana and gave an order to the Starfires to defend the station.

"Everyone, defend the Gundams, the higher ups, the scientists, and our guests including the Nirvana's crew now!" Arthur shouted to his all active self-defense force personal along with Lockheed.

Both Arthur and Lockheed started up their Gundams which included Lockheed's Gundam the XXZX-XV04 Buster Raijin Gundam along with the rest of their fellow Gundam pilots. Outside, Victoria in her Valkyrie Gundam came to the same revelation as her brother and ordered her fellow teammates the Elemental Crusaders to stop the Mejere forces from succeeding in their plan to steal the newest Gundams.

"Fuck Dammit! I thought the security was tight that no raid was possible…again." Victoria said quietly.

She then blew away a group of Dread fighters as Meia, Dita, Jura, and the Dread forces of the Nirvana came on the scene to help out. She was confused at the sight of the new Gundams before her eyes they turned back into three Dreads and a Vanguard, but refocused on the task at hand.

* * *

In the Nirvana, Magno and Buzam came to a sad conclusion; they were officially now dragged into the Terrain Prime-Mejere War. Inside the Register, Gascogne noticed something very disturbing as the Register worked like never before almost like something was off.

"All Dread teams, provide cover to any escaping civilians!" Meia shouted from her Gundam.

As the Terrain Prime 1st fleet engaged the Mejere fleet inside the colony/station not far away, Lockheed and Arthur were able to gather the scientists and managed to get them to an emergency shelter for them to ride out until everything was over. Both got out of their Gundams and both started to shoot any Mejere that dared get closer to the group of scientists.

Unknown to the duo, two of the higher ups were moving not to direct the forces, but rather doing something else. Outside, Bart was using every available weapon granted to him to disable the Mejere forces as he knew that the Harvesters were the real enemies and was trying to prevent more lives lost which he then was told by Magno to help the 1st fleet once the Nirvana was squared away.

Once everything was squared away Meia contacted Victoria about something, "Victoria, where's your brother? He's supposed to command the Starfires right now."

"I got my hands full already as it is you jackass! And if it'll help, give me the frequency they're on so I can lead them while my fellow Elemental Crusaders help with the colony/station evacuation…" Victoria said.

"Roger, all Starfires squadrons follow the unit designated Valkyrie until Arthur returns while Jura and I go look for him." Meia said to the Vanguard teams.

After everyone replied with a sharp roger, Meia then went looking for Arthur along with Jura which left Barnette in command of the Dread teams which unlike last time Meia was absent, Barnette was able to temporally lead the Dread teams like Meia with Dita's help.

"Barnette, let me help since I'm a former Dread team pilot if it'll help while Victoria leads the rest of us Vanguard pilots with Zoe." Julian said after Meia left.

"Thanks and let's not waste a second!" Barnette shouted.

* * *

Back inside, Jura and Meia looked around and saw that something was very wrong because unlike the last raid which Arthur, Brian, and Bella told the Nirvana's crew, there was little to no damage which soon the Gundams of Lockheed and Arthur's were soon found and both went to go find them with a squad of Starfires to help them.

At the same time Meia and Jura found Arthur and Lockheed's Gundams, Arthur himself was getting the scientists away to safety along with Lockheed which they soon go to a warehouse and went inside with the scientists.

"We need to protect the scientists! They're the key to the war effort!" Arthur shouted.

As he along with Lockheed got the twelve scientists or their mentors to safety then to their surprise, Supreme Commander Alberta Walker appeared in front of a shelter door with a gun.

"Indeed they are Squadron Leader Hanson, haven't you seen the real picture yet? We can't win the war against Harvesters for the sake of our nation's survival a deal had to be made…with the Prime Ministers of the two nations."

Before the two squad leaders could react, Alberta aimed a sawed-off pump-action shotgun at them much to their shock and horror of the two mobile suit leaders, she aimed the gun at them which the worst would come not from the revelation, but from what would happen next.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Arthur shouted.

Just then, the XO of the TPSDN Seraphim Ryo St. James entered the building and ran to the group to check if the scientists were safe and before he could open his mouth after seeing this scene, he was hit by a gun shot fired by Alberta which knocked the second-in-command of the battleship on his back and to his horror; his lower legs began to dissolve as he spoke up weakly.

"What…have…you done?"

Just as a group of Mejere Spec Ops arrived, Alberta simply walked over to him and pointed the gun at him while the Mejere Spec Ops team kept their guns aimed at the scientists and the two pilots, which she then spoke stoically.

"What needs to be done for Terrain Prime along with Humanity and I hereby discharge you from your duty Lieutenant Kyo St. James."

The now traitorous leader of Terrain Prime's Self-Defense Forces pulled the trigger twice at the wounded military officer just as the Mejere Spec Ops waited for the order to shoot at Arthur, Lockheed, and the twelve scientists.

As if it couldn't get any worse, Marine General Albert Watson appeared with a group of Tarak soldiers adding more shock and the feeling of betrayal to the Terrain Prime group as he spoke.

"She's right! Now that Terrain Prime has reached the peak of decadence, it must burn in order for it to be saved!"

* * *

Upon Alberta's command, the Mejere women open fired on the group including Arthur and Lockheed, but they were just merely stunned which Arthur had a bad feeling about it.

Before either he or Lockheed could be killed or captured, a series of shots rang out forcing the Mejere Spec Ops team and Alberta to flee, but not before Alberta grabbed a data pad from Brian's mentor while the gentleman wasn't looking, fired a few more shots leaving gaping holes in the walls in the area and leaving the area.

Seconds later, the traitorous Marine General Watson open fired on the Gundam scientists just as Lockheed and Arthur watched in horror as Lieutenant Kyo St. James died, and stole the key cards for the Gundams that were being developed and fled seconds later while firing his pistol in the process.

The saviors were none other than the Nirvana Starfires along with Meia and Jura who pulled them up which Arthur instead of running away from the scene ran to his dying mentor and looked at him pleading him to hold on along with Lockheed doing the same with his mentor Doctor W that was 5'6, had a hair cut like Joe Pesci, wore a lab coat, was about 97 years old, and had jade eyes.

Instructor Professor JJ said just one final thing to his student cupping Arthur's chin with his left hand, "Arthur… don't waste your life, don't lose your Humanity, you're not a monster nor a weapon because you're a human being, and save Humanity from destruction. Tell the same thing to your comrades please."

Instructor Professor JJ took one last breath and died from his injuries after pointing to his heart for a reason. Jura, Meia, and the Nirvana Starfire squadron could only look on as Arthur and Lockheed hold the dead bodies of their mentors crying for a bit before both reared their heads skyward and letting out an enraged roar. Both pilots stood up with only one look on their faces; pure, uncontrolled rage. Both then left the area to their Gundams and to kill their traitorous leaders.

Meia and Jura looked on at the now dead scientists who Jura then saw something in Instructor Professor JJ's coat pocket and retrieved it which was a data pad which to her surprise had Arthur's name on it along with instructions to give it to Arthur.

"Should we go after them?" Jura asked as she got into her machine.

"Yes and no Jura because they need to lead and we don't want to them to become monsters like the Harvesters…" Meia said quickly.

* * *

Outside of the warehouse, Arthur and Lockheed both got into their Gundams and started to shot down any Dread that belonged to Mejere along with any Tarak force unfortunate to come into their paths while looking for two traitors which they found them and just as they aimed their guns at the traitors, Meia and Jura transformed their Dreads into Gundams and grappled the out-of-control units so they would calm down along with nearly a dozen other Starfire Vanguards including Julian herself.

"Arthur! Calm down! What did your mentor say about losing yourself to rage along with Lockheed!?" Meia shouted while using her Dread now a Gundam.

"Yeah, a leader is supposed to set an example and besides, acting like this is the last thing they want from you two!" Jura shouted seconds after Meia.

Both leaders calmed down and looked at Jura and Meia which they got a surprise. Meia's unit looked like it had wings, but was very sleek and deadly. Jura's unit had a pair of curved swords jutting from its back along with a few close combat weapons.

Then, Seconds later, a pair of explosions rang out and upon turning to the source; a pair of Gundams stood up and then left. Unknown to them, Alberta dropped the data pad she had due to her getting hit from a shot by one of the Terrain Prime Marines, but got away before she could be killed.

"Those are the Helios and Selena Gundams! We have to get them back now!" Arthur shouted.

"No wait Squadron Leader Hanson, we must prevent the other two from getting stolen…" Lockheed said calmly.

Then they saw the traitorous Marine General Albert Watson try to enter where the last two Gundams the Eos and Pan Gundams were located at and managed to kill his Tarak escort forcing him to flee as other Lighting Commandos not out in space arrived to help keep the Gundams secured as Tarak reinforcements were arriving.

Seconds later, Meia and Jura were given the order to head out to space to deal with the forces outside while Arthur and Lockheed dealt with the threat inside to balance the load on everyone.

* * *

Outside in space, the forces of the Nirvana and Terrain Prime noticed that the Mejere forces were starting to leave which puzzled them then saw why; a pair of Gundams were leaving which not knowing any better, Barnette gave a chase.

"Hey, Barnette don't go after them! You'll get killed!" Victoria shouted.

As Barnette got closer to the stolen Gundam with two long guns on the back, a voice rang out that stunned the Dread pilot and squad leader.

"Hello Barnette, remember me? I thought it'd be nice to meet you again and this time, beat you…"

"Linda is that you?"

A view screen popped up and before Barnette was someone she thought she'd never see again; Linda Fallweather in a custom pilot suit. The Mejere female was around 20 years old, had red-orange hair, lime green eyes, stood around 5'13 if she was not inside the stolen Gundam, and possessed a megalomaniac look that scared Barnette.

"You know Barnette, I never thought a man-made machine like Helios could be fun, but now I'm going to use it to destroy every last one of those savages from Terrain Prime…" Linda said.

* * *

The next thing Barnette knew was that the stolen Gundam aimed its cannons at her Dread and when she tried to knock it out, something prevented the missiles she fire from hitting it. It was then that the other stolen Gundam appeared. This one appeared to be from hell due its color pattern.

"What the?" Barnette asked confused.

The next thing she knew was that the Gundam her former friend piloted fired its cannons which caused serious damaged to her dread knocking it out of the fight. The Gundam was about to fire its guns when a green shield blocked the fatal would-be shots saving her life.

The savior was Vandread Jura and Barnette got a call from Jura, "Barnette! Are you okay?"

Barnette didn't say anything as the Dreki came and brought her back to the Nirvana Jura on the other hand was relieved to see Barnette alive while before the rescue just mere seconds before hand, Hibiki found a switch which the others noticed as well during the battle.

All four pressed the button and to their surprise, the Gundams became their previous forms and then pressing it again, they returned to the Gundam forms that was amazing.

Hibiki, Jura, Dita, and Meia returned their Gundams to their previous forms because after the battle would be a better time to analyze what their upgraded machines could fully do now while Jura and Meia just used the feature just now.

* * *

Inside, Arthur along with Lockheed with their fellow Gundam pilots as they were racing against time as they fought off wave after wave of Mejere soldiers and Marines trying to get the last two Gundams; the XXTX-XZ03 Eos Gundam and the XXTX-XZ04 Pan Gundam.

Eventually, the Tarak forces started to pull back after getting too many injured and killed. Outside, Vandread Meia tore through the ranks of Dread fighters and bombers which then Vandread Dita formed up and tore apart the guns on the Mejere ships before it managed to give some damage to the Tarak forces leaving as well.

Although caught by surprise, the combined forces of the Nirvana and Terrain Prime soon drove back the Mejere and Tarak forces and thus the battle ended which the recovery began right away after the battle.

Both Lockheed and Arthur looked outwards after the battle in a secluded part of the station/colony with their fellow Gundam pilots in complete disbelief at the actions of Mejere and Tarak because sooner or later, they would know whom the real enemy was the hard way.

A handful of Nirvana crew members who were in the colony/station were safely on board among them Ezra who was getting supplies with Misty when the attack happened though they got to a shelter to ride out the battle.

The Nirvana's crew volunteered to help with the recovery efforts though the people from Mission Delta Six couldn't help because they had been thankfully sent to Terrain Prime only a week before the attack.

* * *

As the efforts went underway Magno tried to contact Arthur, but when he got back to the Nirvana for a brief period before leaving again, something was different in him. The look in his face was that of no emotions like a machine almost.

When Paiway tried to talk to him while the bodies of the twelve scientists were being moved, she got a glare from him before continuing on with the recovery efforts. Paiway then saw that this was more than a war defeat; it was a big bitch slap to the face for Terrain Prime.

Even Dita's efforts seemed to do nothing to him, Brian, Bella, or anyone else from the Nirvana or Terrain Prime like it seemed like his heart was hardened and nothing could break it or thaw the frozen heart out. It seemed like the normal civilian side of the leaders of the Starfires was buried deep for now.

Magno and Buzam went to talk to Arthur a few hours after the raid ended, they found him in his room looking at different video feeds to try to figure out how Mejere and Tarak were able to pull this raid off while off to the side sat his dinner still not fully eaten after about ten minutes. He did look away from the screen for a bit while drinking a cup of coffee before resuming his work.

"This better be damm important Captain otherwise, get the hell out of here now if it doesn't help with getting to the bottom of this mess…" Arthur said without looking up from his work.

"Rude much Captain?" Buzam asked while near Magno.

Magno said nothing as she placed the data pad that Jura had retrieved earlier during the raid on Arthur's desk before cautiously stepping away as not to anger the leader of the Starfires. Eventually, he read the contents, which he got up from his desk, put on his combat jacket, and walked away towards the hanger bay for the Dreads and mobile suits.

* * *

Around 11:20 PM, everything was settled to the point the Nirvana could leave. The Eros and Pan Gundams were loaded on the Nirvana along with the upgraded Gundams Archangel Fujin and Saber Vulcan, the upgraded Vanguards, the Dreads with new parts and gear, and supplies that could be spared.

Hibiki couldn't help but, sense that his mentor was acting like a total ass to everyone along with Brian. Meia could understand why a bit because they were like her before the men came on board but, hoped they'd turn around. The same could be said for Dita and Jura though Jura was trying not in vain, but in a great effort to not have her fragile heart broken by this sudden turn of events.

One factor that helped this time around Meia noticed was that the Mejere forces were focused on certain targets and realized that it wasn't the upgraded Gundams; the Paksis enhanced Dreads or Vanguard or even the Nirvana that they were after, but rather the new units meant to battle the Harvesters.

"Wow, our old machines turned into Gundams? And they can return to the previous forms they had before…" Jura said while snapping Meia out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, they can though I have a bad feeling Arthur and Brian won't be the same ever after this…" Meia said.

"I'm sure none of us will be ever…" Misty said as she came into the hanger bay.

It was then that the announcement came that the Nirvana was leaving the Halo station while the 1st fleet was leaving as well. Some later gathered on the bridge as the fleet left with Bella now leading her Gundam team.

As the fleet left, Arthur and Brian saluted the fleet and left which Magno then saw Buzam wanting to talk to her and after they left the bridge to talk privately, Buzam spoke her concerns.

"Captain, we shouldn't blame ourselves for this raid and I fear that this could have consequences on the fighting forces if it doesn't resolve itself…" Buzam said.

"BC, I know what you mean by that, but this was perhaps the dirtiest thing that our former home of Mejere has done and if they don't stop, they will be too weak to take on the Harvesters along with the surviving Human worlds. I fear there is something much bigger as Tarak would never work with Mejere in normal conditions…" Magno said with concern.

"What about Jura and Meia? I mean that this raid could hurt them pretty hard in the light of this. Not to mention that some of the crew could have nightmares after this…" Buzam said.

After thinking about it, Magno replied to Buzam's concerns, "I'll talk to any of our crew along with Gascogne so we can stay focused. As for Meia and Jura, I'll talk to those ladies to help them and I don't think this is the end of those relationships, but rather are setbacks for now."

Once everything was squared away, the Nirvana left on its voyage to Mejere and Tarak to try to warn them of the dangers of the Harvesters. Inside their quarters, Meia and Jura were troubled by the raid and felt like crying because of the changes in Arthur and Brian.

Eventually it became too much to hold in and both women just cried their hearts out of fearing that their chances for a stable relationship could be destroyed. They did stop crying and hoped Magno could talk to Arthur and Brian which to their relief they were told to come talk to her before they turned in for the night.

* * *

Far away, Mejere forces celebrated their success of their raid and the spoils of the raid, but data on the Lighting Commandos was destroyed by the twelve Gundam scientists.

In another part of the ship the MNS Hera, Alberta sat with the captain of the ship who was named Lenore Asahi a Mejere woman with crimson hair, gray eyes, height of 7'1 making her very tall and intimidating, and had a very deep hatred of men.

"You know thanks to you, this raid was great and I look forward to our partnership…" Captain Lenore said.

Alberta pushed the captain's hand aside and spoke, "I'm only working with you, not for you sister. I'm only concerned about Humanity's survival."

Captain Lenore snorted and replied, "Oh yeah that and don't worry, when Tarak is defeated, Mejere will lead the path to a glorious future for women and men will know their place at last Alberta Walker or should I say, Maria Asahi?"

"That name is dead to me, but I'll take it back since I'm no longer associated with that pathetic, weak peace-loving and democracy-loving country…" Alberta said.

While Alberta was defecting to Mejere in the hanger bay of the Battlecruiser, Elizabeth was busy working on her new Gundam. Although it was around 80 percent combat ready, she was eager to get it out to battle.

She then left the hanger to the observation deck and once no one was in ear-shot she spoke, "You know you three weaklings, I never thought working for Mejere could be fun, but now I'm going to use one of our own suits to destroy every last one of you vermin. Not as Selena, but as Eris"

Her new best friend walked over and the two looked out with high hopes of Terrain Prime, Tarak, and anyone who opposed Mejere would never dare to try challenging them.

* * *

On Tarak, Albert Watson was unhappy that he failed to secure the Eros and Pan Gundams, but was relieved that he wasn't getting too much punishment as he was presenting the data on a monster Gundam: the Leviathan Gundam.

Fate however, would unite all of Humanity against the Harvesters if the species was to survive or go extinct….

* * *

_A/N: Here is the end of the massive chapter which is the second longest in the GunVandread history, but it could be superseded by other chapters. _

_The raid is a combination of the Armory One Incident from Gundam Seed Destiny and the Heliopolis Raid from Gundam Seed with a few twists and turns like just now including the infamous Pearl Harbor attack. The descriptions of the Gundams will come later so don't worry, all good things come to those who wait. MNS stands for Mejere Navy Ship for those curious._

_The next chapter is the one all of us know well; the fight against the Harvester Nirvana which then eventually the confrontation against the stolen Gundams and the Nirvana will happen and it'll take the Love-triangle episode into a different type of episode._

_The Helios Gundam or XXTX-XZ01 Helios Gundam has the head (has a Gundam-like design), torso, and backpack of the Vayaete's upgraded form; the Vayeate Shuvian from the Gundam Wing side stories, the legs, waist, and feet of the Tallgeese 3 mobile suit from Gundam Wing Endless Waltz, and shoulders (has two energy collectors instead of one along with no shield bits), arms (minus the beam cannons), and the hands of the Virgo mobile doll from Gundam Wing._

_The Selena Gundam or XXTX-XZ02 Selena Gundam has the head (has a Gundam-like design), torso, and backpack of the Vayaete's upgraded form; the Vayeate Shuvian from the Gundam Wing side stories, the legs, waist, and feet of the Tallgeese 3 mobile suit from Gundam Wing Endless Waltz, and backpack (is smaller in size and holds eight shield bits carefully on it), arms, and hands of the Serpent mobile suit from Gundam Wing Endless Waltz as well._

_The Eos Gundam or XXTX-XZ03 Eos Gundam_ _has the torso, head, and backpack including the wings from the Epyon Gundam from Gundam Wing, the arms, shoulders, and hands are from the Hyperion Gundam from Gundam Seed Astray side story, and the legs, waist, and feet are from the Dreadnaught Gundam also from Gundam Seed Astray side story as well. The unit has Dread parts on it making it an unusual fighter jet/two-headed dragon in mobile armor mode._

_The Pan Gundam or XXTX-XZ04 is inspired by the Aquarius Gundam from Gundam Wing and has the shoulders, arms, and torso of the said Gundam, has the waist, legs, and feet of the Calamity Gundam from Gundam Seed, and the backpack, head, and hands of the Victory 2 Gundam from Mobile suit Victory Gundam. _

_The Archangel Fujin Gundam or XXZX-XV01 Archangel Fujin Gundam has the torso, head (minus the face mask vents and head bits on the lower part of the helmet), and hands of the Gundam Double X from After War Gundam X, the backpack, shoulders, and arms of the Freedom Gundam from Gundam Seed/Destiny, and waist, legs, and feet of the Nu Gundam from Char's Counter Attack Gundam movie._

_The Saber Vulcan or XXZX-XV07 Saber Vulcan Gundam has the head (minus the face mask vents), torso (has a backpack similar to the Altron Gundam), and waist of the Shenlong Gundam from Gundam Wing, shoulders (no beam flags), arms, and hands of the Dragon Gundam from G Gundam, and legs and feet of the Altron Gundam from Gundam Wing. _

_The Buster Raijin Gundam or XXZX-XV04 has the head, torso, waist, and backpack of the Heavyarms Gundam Kai; EW version or Endless Waltz version, shoulders, legs, and feet of the Buster Gundam, and hands and arms of the original Heavyarms Gundam. It has missile pods on the legs as well. _

_R&amp;R to tell me what you think, but no flames only constructive Criticism is allowed._

_Bye now…_


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmare like no other (P1)

**Vandread GA: The Second Stage**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread anything that references other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo. I do own the things I created; enough said.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Nightmare like no other (Part 1)**

_April 30__th__ 3818 AD; 11:30 am (1130 hours)_

* * *

It had been fifteen days since the Second Gundam Raid, the betrayal of Supreme Commander Alberta Walker and Marine General Albert Watson, the theft of the Helios and Selena Gundams, and the deaths of the Terrain Prime Gundam scientists.

Right now, both Arthur and Brian were a bit according to Duero were slightly unstable because of what had happened at the Halo station/colony outpost and Magno using a bit of caution urged the crew not to do anything that could agitate them. Right now one of them Arthur, had reverted to an all military-like mode which meant anything else aside from health was second priority and was on his way to check on the supplies from the Register.

Brian on the other hand was training in the Gymnasium like no tomorrow and had put up the second sand bag the gym had because in his rage from what happened during the Halo station/colony outpost, he punched and kicked it so hard it ripped in half.

_"First my parents, then my mentor who designed my Gundam. When I find those two traitors, I'll kill them both in the most horrible way possible!" _Brian shouted mentally.

* * *

As Brian was training like crazy, Arthur on the other hand wearing his combat uniform had turned the corner and was heading down the hallway which the Register was at when he saw Dita coming from the other end of the hallway with a tray of rice balls which he concluded was for Hibiki. Paying no attention to her, he came into the Register first and saw Hibiki once again playing a card game with Gascogne while Misty feed him sandwiches as he played.

Arthur interrupted the game by speaking in the most emotionless tone he mustered which scared Misty along with Hibiki and Dita who came in just as he began to talk while Gascogne just turned and looked at him.

"Gascogne, what's the stasis of the Pan and Eos Gundams? And how are we doing on munitions and what not?" Arthur asked coldly.

"Well for starters you could lose that attitude of yours, the Pan Gundam will be assigned to Julian Ride for now, the Eos Gundam will be assigned to Barnette, and all munitions are stocked and ready for both Dreads and Vanguards." Gascogne said.

"Very good, oh and Private Tokai by the way, you suck at poker and all other card games if you keep up with that attitude of yours." Arthur said.

Before he left, Dita stopped him and spoke, "Um, Mr. Angel Alien would you like a rice ball?"

Nodding he took one of the rice balls and spoke, "Thanks Dita and by the way, it's not Mr. Angel Alien! It's Squadron Leader Hanson okay."

Dita noticed a clock on the table and asked, "Um, Ms Gasco why is there a clock?"

"Oh, this kid takes too long so turns are limited to three minutes." Gascogne said.

"You're so-"

Hibiki didn't finish when Arthur glared at him making him shut up as even the hot-shot vanguard pilot was feeling like he was staring at a cobra before he turned his attention back to the card game at hand.

Hibiki then drew a hand while speaking, "A pair of Jacks!"

"Full house boy." Gascogne said while flashing a card hand.

Misty then spoke at Dita, "It's your fault he lost!"

Grumbling in annoyance, Arthur finished his rice ball before addressing the two females, "Both you of two shut up, lose the attitudes, and get back to work or both of you will be cleaning the Hanger bay in maid outfits. By the way Dita, the Rice Ball was delicious."

"Gascogne, I'd recommend that you reduce the time to twenty seconds to teach him the importance of making snap decisions." Arthur said before he left.

After he left, Misty was a bit baffled with Arthur's behavior which a look from Gascogne told her to get use to it. Although Dita and herself both still fought over Hibiki, they did it when neither Arthur nor Brian were around to lecture them and that's the last thing they wanted as the rematch went on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brian having finished his intense work out was going to shower and then have lunch with Arthur to discuss who should lead in Bella's absence was walking down the corridors when he passed the Medical bay which upon looking inside, he found Jura and Barnette with Miranda.

While Barnette was taking the pictures, Jura was doing some poses with the baby which confused the infant to no wits end. One expression made him wonder if Jura was spazing or sensed that the baby needed a diaper change. Pausing, he also saw Paiway, Parfet, Pyoro, Duero, and a nervous Ezra standing nearby which he decided to act.

"How's this Barnette?" Jura asked while doing a pose.

"Great! Perfect! Really good! You remind me of the holy mother!" Barnette said cheerfully.

"More like a crazed, drugged-out Looney patient from an Insane Asylum if you ask me." Brian said to himself quietly.

Jura then spoke, "Yeah Barnette I know! I always end up looking good no matter what I do! What's a woman like me to do? It's hard being so beautiful!"

"Hey now, stop being so conceited and hold the baby more gently!" Pyoro shouted trying to get the baby.

* * *

Just then, Brian came in and carefully removed Miranda away from Jura's grasp and then to everyone's surprise, he began to sing a lullaby that his mom once said to him when he was the baby's age.

After less than two minutes the baby was asleep and gently, Brian carefully placed baby Miranda in her crib and walked away while wiping away a few tears that had formed while he sang the lullaby.

He then left the Medical bay, but not before reminding Pyoro that the baby wasn't Pyoro 2 or he'd blow him to pieces. Everyone was just stood there before Jura then argued with Pyoro, but in a quieter tone.

"When will you learn to be quite during a photo shoot? Can't you at least allow us to take a picture or two without you shouting?" Jura asked.

Everyone then looked at the baby after Pyoro set the mechanical device above the crib on designed to entertain the baby. Brian on the other hand nearby in the men's showering areas, just stood where he was after cleaning himself. The weight of what happened over two weeks ago weighed heavily on his shoulders as did Arthur.

* * *

He got out of the shower, dried himself, changed into his combat outfit, and went to go have lunch with Arthur and meet with him. Back in the Medical bay, everyone continued to be fascinated by the baby.

"Oh my goodness, she's so cute! Jura wants to have a baby like that too one day!" Jura shouted.

Barnette just rolled her eyes as Parfet tickled the baby before speaking, "She looks so fragile."

"How come she can't make or recognize facial expressions?" Paiway asked.

"Baby is just a few months old; it'll be sometime before she can recognize facial expressions. Also she doesn't know much about the world around her and babies are interesting." Duero said.

"She's not a baby! She's Pyro-"

Pyoro didn't finish when Arthur appeared with a cheese and meat sandwich in hand. He walked over to the machine as he ate his sandwich and glared at him as he finished his sandwich.

"Pyoro I swear if you keep calling her Pyoro 2, I'll pull you into the hanger and kick your machine ass for two hours you dumbass machine." Arthur said annoyed.

"He's right and the baby's name is Miranda Kahlua Veil. She's named after Brian's late mother Miranda Smith-De Gras. The boss approved of it Brian's blessing." Ezra said with a smile.

* * *

On the bridge, everything was calm and peaceful when out of the blue the Harvesters appeared. Amarone was the first to report.

"Our long range sensors and radars have detected an enemy Harvester fleet approaching!"

Upon looking at it Magno asked, "Is it one of those Harvester Battleships?"

"It appears so captain, this one is heading to Mejere." Belvedere said.

Buzam turned to face Magno and spoke, "It's most likely one of those Battleships that is heading towards Mejere after our little scuffle with another one."

"Captain! Sub-Commander! It's changing course and heading straight towards us!" Belvedere shouted.

"Well now I guess we have no choice, but to fight them. BC, tell everyone to head to their battlestations now!" Magno said quickly.

* * *

All across the ship, the battle alarms rang out and everyone got to their stations while Arthur went to get Hibiki from his losing card game against Gascogne. He found him still sitting at the table with Dita and Misty near him

"I guess they're here now..." Gascogne said.

"And I was on a roll here." Hibiki said to himself quietly.

Arthur spoke at him as he walked up to him, "Last time I checked, you were getting your ass kicked and besides, Lockheed Elision is a hell of a better card player than you along with Yao Zhou of the XXZX-XV04 Buster Jasso Gundam and the XXZX-XV02 Nexus Kratos Gundam respectively, you arrogant little dumbass. Trust me, they've beaten me at Poker, but it's the other way around with Blackjack."

Hibiki ignored the insult as he put down his deck of cards and stopped the clock's timer much to the surprise of Gascogne, Dita, and Misty though Arthur wasn't surprised by all of this.

"What's all this about?" Gascogne asked.

"The enemy is attacking and until they're defeated, the game is on hold and only then will the game resume okay." Hibiki said.

Gascogne just chuckled before she spoke, "I wonder what hand you're holding this time?"

* * *

Everyone then left for their battlestations respectively while Gascogne got the Register ready for deliveries. In the pilot's meeting room, Meia along with Arthur quickly went over the battle plan before they all boarded their machines to fight the enemy.

Outside, the Harvester Battleship deployed dozens of Seed Ships which launched hundreds of improved Cube Fighters while keeping a few surprises in store waiting. The Dreads, Vanguards, and the Gundams launched from the Nirvana to fight the enemy including a new unit for Barnette called the Eos Gundam though she was still getting used to it.

"Hey Private Tokai, word of advice..." Arthur said.

"What is it?" Hibiki asked.

"Don't get shot or killed." Arthur said sternly.

* * *

Hibiki nodded before he rolled his eyes as the Nirvana's forces advanced towards the enemy fleet. Inside her Dread/Gundam which she called Silver Eagle, Meia looked at the enemy fleet before she contacted Jura in her Dread/Gundam she called Venus.

"Jura, do you understand what the plan is?" Meia asked.

"Yes I do Meia! I'll be the heroine of the day! So leave it to me to lead us to victory!" Jura shouted. n

Hibiki came on the lines and shouted, "What in tar nations are you talking about?!

"All right let's not lose our heads here and let's get our heads back in the game okay everyone, now Hibiki and Jura you two know what to do now." Arthur said while getting everyone refocused.

Hibiki and Jura then formed Vandread Jura which Hibiki spoke in a cocky tone, "I'm going to take care of all of those a-holes today with help by my side!"

As Vandread Jura sped forward, in her Dread Dita pouted a bit before she spoke to herself, "That dumb Mr. Alien is hanging out with all of the other girls, no fair!"

"Dita, get into formation Delta-4 while Arthur will take formation Delta-3. Follow me Dita." Meia said sternly.

* * *

After Dita acknowledged the order, she speed ahead with her teammates while on the Nirvana Magno gave Bart an order, "Bart full speed ahead now!"

"Roger that captain! For today, I'm a hero of the day as well!" Bart shouted.

As the Nirvana sped forward to face the enemy, on the bridge Misty was a bit surprised to see the charge and asked, "Are we really going to be taking on that huge fleet alone?"

"Sure looks that way Misty..." Arthur said while calling the bridge.

Magno nodded and spoke, "We have already beaten one of them once before and those three kids from Terrain Prime along with that country Melanos were able to take down another so, experience tends to turn into confidence for us."

"The goal here is to surround the enemy fleet with Vandread Jura's shield-barrier and then, use the main guns and missile launchers to take them down in one swoop-pyoro!" Pyoro shouted softly while holding baby Miranda nearby.

Misty looked surprised and then smiled at the antics of the Nirvana, "If that's the case, then it sounds like a really nutty plan, but I like how this ship's' crew can be very confident like this."

* * *

Back out in space, the Seed ships released their usual cargo, but something was very different which Meia didn't notice as she gave an order, "All units attack now."

"Meia, Arthur look at what's happening..." Dita said with concern.

True to what Dita had just said, dozens of compacted Cube Fighters came together and formed something shocking: an exact copy of the Nirvana! But to add more insult to injury, copies of the Gundreads appeared as well along with something that pissed Arthur and Brian off: copies of their friends Gundams and Vanswords as well.

"What in Hades is that?" Brian asked.

"Seriously? Are you freaking kidding me?!" Jura shouted.

* * *

In the bridge, Buzam muttered the ship's name as the bridge crew saw the fake Nirvana and Gundreads along with the copy Gundams they saw before they were upgraded.

"Pyoro 2, you shouldn't look at something that terrifying..." Pyoro said while covering baby Miranda's eyes.

In the Navigational Well Bart yelled out, "It was long ago decided that fakes were weaker than the originals!"

"Easy there Bart, don't lose your temper and focus." Magno said.

* * *

Inside Vandread Jura, Hibiki wasn't fazed at all and spoke as Vandread Jura thundered ahead, "You don't scare us because we'll get you!"

"That's right! You're just all smoke and mirrors! We'll get every last one of you! Even those fakes of the Gundams, Vanswords, Vandreads, and Gundreads!" Jura shouted a second later.

The pirate forces then charged forward not noticing the charging mass of red energy on one part of the ship that Brian noticed and tired to warn everyone, but the warning came to late as the Harvester copy of the Nirvana fired an energy shot knocking aside the Vandread, Dita, Meia, and the two Gundam pilots though thankfully the Vanguards weren't hit.

Barnette in her new Gundam in its mobile armor mode saw what happened and asked, "Meia! Dita! Are you two okay along with those two men?"

Meia didn't heed any attention as she spoke, "That pain…"

Dita finished up the sentence for Meia as if they were next to each other, "It's the same one as before not to long ago."

* * *

Despite the hits, the team didn't stop even as the improved Cube Fighters fired on them along with a few of the copy Gundams including a copy of the original Jasso Gundam. Barnette destroyed copies of the Horus Gundam and the Odin Gundam with her missiles with luck.

"Get out of my and my teammates way!" Hibiki shouted while diving through the enemy fire.

Hibiki used the shield bits of the Vandread to destroy a dozen enemies including a Harvester copy of the Diana Gundam as he spoke, "Don't get in my way or you'll be scrap metal of the Nirvana!"

As soon as the Vandread got close enough, Magno barked an order despite her age, "Bart! Get ready for the plan!"

"Roger that! Hibiki, hurry up now!" Bart shouted.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Hibiki shouted seconds later.

The Vandread then proceeded to use its shielding abilities to contain the Harvester fleet with Jura shouting the sequence out loud, "Commence holding now!"

Vandread Jura's shield bits started to contain the Harvester fleet as Celtic wearing another costume reported the progress, "Vandread Jura has begun to activate its shields and is starting to "hold" in the Harvester fleet."

Within seconds, the entire Harvester fleet was contained in a green sphere of energy with Hibiki adding a little something to the situation for kicks thinking the situation was in the bag.

"How do you like that huh? Can't do much if your trapped! You dirty bastards!"

* * *

Arthur noticed and tried to warn everyone along with Brian about something no one else saw, but it was too little, too late as the center of the Harvester copy of the Nirvana glowed along with the guns of the Harvester copies of Gundread Dita A mode and Gundread Dita C mode.

They then fired, knocking aside the shield bits of Vandread Jura and knocking Vandread Jura aside like they were nothing destroying the sphere with ease. Seconds later, Vandread Jura then got rocked by three shots against it in a quick, rapid-fire succession. Inside the Vandread, Hibiki quickly regained his bearings, but Jura didn't for some reason.

"Damm come on! We'll be dead if you don't do anything! Hey, are you even listening?" Hibiki asked.

Hibiki then looked at Jura and then looked at his left hand which he saw blood in it which belonged to Jura and he wasted no time contacting help, "Someone help! That blonde is injured!"

"Private Tokai, head back to the Nirvana post haste! Do not hesitate, her life is on the line and be sure that you don't aggravate her injures while you head back." Arthur said.

* * *

Barnette saw Jura injured along with Dita and roared to the Harvesters, "How dare you do that to Jura!"

Barnette in an irrational mind set charged recklessly and foolishly towards the enemy in her Gundam. She didn't get far as the Archangel Fujin Gundam blocked her way while the Dreki followed behind her.

"Barnette, pull back now! We've underestimated them and we better fall back and regroup." Gascogne said.

Arthur appeared a second later and spoke to her as well in a very stern tone, "Ensign Orangello, Gascogne gave you an order and you better follow it now before we make you pull back."

"But Gasco what about Jura?" Barnette asked with concern and annoyance.

"Barnette, you can't win without a calm or rational mind..." Gascogne said.

Barnette saw Gascogne looked at her briefly before shutting off her link to her before Arthur came on and she could see that underneath all of that, he was not looking the way she was acting at him or Gascogne. Barnette ignored both and planned to reengage the enemy which Arthur gave her one last warning before he activated a new feature in the Archangel Fujin Gundam.

"Barnette last chance..." Arthur warned very sternly.

Barnette tried to reengage the enemy only to get the words "Phantom" on her main view screen which next thing she saw was that the Eos Gundam then turned around and was allowed be captured by Gascogne using a tractor beam/shield so everyone could fall back for now. Barnette yelled at both only to get Arthur on her view screen silently telling her to keep her mouth shut.

"How did you do that Arthur?" Gascogne asked.

"Phantom and let's focus on getting the secondary leader of the Dreads help because I don't want to get Barnette kicking my ass Gascogne..." Arthur replied calmly.

After everyone got back including the Vandread separating, Arthur docked his Gundam, got out, ran towards Jura's Dread/Gundam, opened the cockpit, saw that Jura was badly injured, called the medical team down to the Hanger bay, and to everyone's surprise, he took off part of his pilot suit and removed his undershirt in an effort to stop the bleeding long enough for the medical team to arrive and bring her to the Medical bay with Arthur being with the team all the way to the Medical bay.

* * *

Once there, Arthur helped Duero and Paiway by removing her dress ignoring Jura's nude form before he was told to back away so Jura could be treated. After about ten minutes, Jura could be seen though she was in rough shape.

"She has lost a lot of blood. She'll pull through which means her injuries are not life threatening though the wound in her abdomen is pretty close to being very bad, but she'll make it everyone..." Duero said calmly.

"Jura..." Barnette said with sadness in her voice.

"Just make sure you treat her so there will be no scars..." Hibiki grumbled bitterly.

Duero then looked at Hibiki and spoke, "You can count on Mejere and Terrain Prime's tech to do that. Hibiki, it's you turn now,"

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch..." Hibiki said.

Arthur walked up to Hibiki and spoke to him in a commanding tone, "You let Medical Officer Duero McFile treat you Private Tokai. That's an order or you'll be thrown in the Brig."

"He's right on that. Give me your personal file now..." Duero said with sternness in his voice.

"Fine do what you want..." Hibiki said as he gave Duero his ID tag.

* * *

As Duero did his work, Hibiki cursed at underestimating the enemy, which Arthur spoke up, "Well all did Private Tokai. When it became clear that the odds were against us, we had no choice, but to fall back until we can devise a strategy on defeating our enemies."

Dita tried to comfort Hibiki only to get a shut up yelled at her, which earned him the ire of Arthur and Brian who harshly glared at him for his actions. Just then Gascogne arrived to see how everyone was doing.

"There is no reason to yell at Dita..." Gascogne said sternly to Hibiki.

"Yeah Private Tokai, that is completely unnecessary and out of line you spoiled brat..." Brian said seconds later.

Gascogne walked in and asked Hibiki something, "What happened to your disciplined and cool attitude?"

As Duero worked, he noticed an error message in getting Hibiki's data which puzzled him, but he kept on while Gascogne kept on her talk while Brian and Arthur kept ensuring everyone would keep quiet.

"With the exception of the Vanguard leaders possibly, why are all of you so down? If that's the case, then there is no point of me being here. The best thing for everyone right now is to go back to their posts..." Gascogne said.

Barnette then asked Gascogne something while Arthur checked on Jura, "Gascogne, why did you and that freak of a man make me come back!? I wanted to keep fighting for Jura's sake!"

"Then you would've died in complete and utter vain for nothing. Not to mention your life would've been utterly wasted. There's a difference between a life well lived and a life wasted which you would've been the latter..." Arthur said while looking at Barnette over his right shoulder.

Then a sense of tension settled in as the Nirvana and its crew tired to figure out what to do next...

* * *

_**To be continued in Part 2...**_

* * *

_A/N: Part one of Chapter 6 is done and Part 2 will come next._

_R &amp; R to tell me what you all think, but no flames for they shall be banished to the moon by Princess Celestia or to the sun by Princess Luna._

_If you want info on other mecha and ships of this universe, please leave a comment and I'll put the details in the Author's notes._

_Bye now everyone…_


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmare like no other (P2)

**Vandread GA: The Second Stage**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread anything that references other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo. I do own the things I created; enough said.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Nightmare like no other (Part 2)**

_April 30__th__ 3818 AD; 2:30 pm (1430 hours)_

On the bridge, Bart asked Magno one question that was making him nervous, "How much longer do we have to keep running?"

"Until we can come up with a more effective battle plan and besides, isn't running your best move?" replied Magno.

"Oh yeah, okay then sorry captain," replied Bart.

* * *

Back in the Medical bay, Barnette glared at both Gascogne and Arthur who was now standing to her left looking at her which Barnette the spoke up, "Gascogne why did you refuse that delivery?"

"Like Arthur said or Squadron Leader Hanson said before and I'll repeat it, you would've wasted your life for nothing." Gascogne said calmly.

"But we can't fight unless we fig-" Barnette didn't finish when Brian cut her off by punching a wall then glaring at her before he spoke after walking over to her.

"Barnette keep your big, bitchy, and fucking arrogant mouth shut and listen to what were trying to say to you. The plan was working until those copy Gundreads, Gundams, Vanswords, and that damm copy of the Nirvana showed up along with Jura being critically injured so we had to fall back or Jura could've died had we not fallen back along with potentially more of us as well,"

"He's right because after those new machines showed up, our plan had failed completely so had no choice, but to pull back and to pull you back because it is part of the stagehand's job to pull back an actor or actress when he or she has forgotten their lines. The same could be applied to the military or self-defense forces, but it applies to enlisted and officer forces." Gascogne said seconds later.

"How could you say that Gasco?" Barnette asked.

"Because one, she has a higher authority to pull you back along with Meia, Buzam, and Magno along with myself to a certain degree and two, you would've been killed in less than five minutes. It's the job of the higher ranked officials to remind their subordinates what their orders are and to keep discipline enforced throughout the squad, platoon, or company. Besides, you were pulling what many call a Leroy Jenkins charge which is frowned up greatly as it is a one way ticket to death." Arthur said while standing nearby.

"Arthur's correct on that matter as well because being emotional can compromise your judgment in battle." Gascogne said.

Hibiki dared to open big trap and spoke; "Easy for you, Arthur, and Brian to all say if all you do is watch the action from far back like those higher ranking officers we met including those two tratiors as well."

"Mr. Alien..." Dita said with concern.

Arthur and Brian were giving Hibiki glares clearly losing their patience with him not to mention insulting the late XO of the TPSDNS Seraphim Kyo St. James, which he didn't pay attention either one of them or the later Navy officer's memory as he continued to speak on. Gascogne on the other hand glared at Hibiki as he continued to risk getting his ass kicked.

"People like you and those higher ups we saw never understand the feelings of someone on the front lines. Someone who always seems to have either a smirk on or never shows emotions never understands. Not to mention shooting off cynicism of the failures of others as it was expected can never truly understand the feelings of those trying very hard to survive!" Hibiki shouted.

Gascogne merely glared on as Hibiki finished his insult to her, "You can never truly understand the pain of others!"

The head munitions supplier of the Nirvana glared at Hibiki for a few short moments before she closed her eyes briefly and spoke, "How very pitiful really. If shooting off excuses or lies will do something…if it'll help us survive and live, then by all means give all of the excuses you desire."

Gascogne then walked over to Hibiki and glared him while she spoke, "If want to complain, bitch, yell, and moan please do it after you have died in the afterlife, but I have no desire to do that boy! I'm going to make an effort to stay focused and survive for the sake of everyone here!"

After looking at everyone, Gascogne then left the tension-filled Medical bay while Duero asked Hibiki to show him his wounded arm as it was bleeding which indicated it got worse.

"Hibiki, your arm please.." Duero said sternly while he sat nearby.

"Yeah, yeah..." Hibiki said.

Misty looked down the corridor Gascogne went down and asked, "Is she going to be okay? I mean, should we leave her like that?"

Hibiki then opened his trap once more and spoke, "Please! Just leave that heartless bitch! She'll never understand the pain that others feel along with those other officers we met a few weeks ago including that woman Arthur calls his sister!"

"_That's it Hibiki! I vowed never to hit you again, but you leave me no choice, but to do so and remind you of what happens when you forget your training!" _Arthur shouted mentally.

Before Arthur could even move, Meia walked over to Hibiki, glared at him while he spoke, and slapped Hibiki for him and Brian surprising him as he was going to do that himself.

"On second thought, that works too I guess...thanks Meia I guess?" Arthur said to himself quietly.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Hibiki shouted.

Meia merely glared as she spoke, "For your information you idiotic dumbass, Gascogne perfectly understands pain better than anyone else around here. What it is like to lose someone close to you and who you've known for years."

* * *

Back outside, the Harvester forces continued to chase the Nirvana eventually forming copies of not only the Vandreads, but also all of the Gundreads as well. A few of them sped ahead to cut off the Nirvana.

"The enemy is cutting in front of the Nirvana's path to cut us off!" Belvedere shouted.

Bart saw the enemy forces cutting in front of the Nirvana and spoke, "Wha, what kind of speed is that?! They have cut us off and were now surrounded!"

The copies of Vandread Dita, the Fujin Gundam, and Gundread Dita A Mode then fired at the Nirvana stopping it from fleeing any further at all and sending a clear message: Fight us or die.

"The enemy forces are entering attack formation around the Nirvana!" Amorone. shouted.

Observing the enemy forces and the reports, Magno grimly spoke, "I guess our little chase ends here."

* * *

On the other hand, Gascogne came to her room and after standing at the doorway, she then walked towards a jewelry box and took out the metal rod she nibbled on which after bending it in her fist, it formed a key which memories came back like a flood.

Gascogne recalled the memories of her late sister Sakura Rheingau from good moments like her sister showing her how to create the key like how Gascogne herself now knows to bad ones like an argument between them while they were in the Mejere military long before the Terrain Prime-Mejere War.

As she stood where she was at, a few tears came down her face showing that she isn't always calm and collected as many think she does as she muttered her sisters name quietly to no one, but herself.

* * *

Back in the Medical bay on the other hand, Meia explained those very same memories into a story of Gascogne before she joined the pirates which both Arthur and Brian felt sympathetic with her.

"No wonder she felt a bit uncomfortable around the self-defense forces when we were at the Halo station or colony/outpost..." Brian said.

Arthur nodded as Meia reached the part of the tale about how Gascogne's sister died which she gave her life to save a young girl when a colony in Mejere space got seriously damaged resulting in a evacuation which resulted in Gascogne leaving the Mejere Navy after that tragedy. A few months later, the Mejere pirates were formed and Gascogne joined not too long after it's founding.

* * *

At the same time, the now Lieutenant Commander Isabella Malone recalled some of the steps that got her into the Self-Defense Navy after Gascogne shared her story to her and her sister Ashley.

_Flashback (#1)_

_A young 9-year old Bella was standing on a hilltop on the surface of Terrain Prime watching an Indigo Cardinal fly away after she caught it without hurting it, but was forced to let it go._

"_Big sister, why couldn't we take him home with us?" Bella asked._

_Ashley around 18 got to her eye level and spoke, "Because it isn't right for us to take some creature from its home without thinking or without proper preparation. How would you feel if someone took you from your home against your will?"_

"_Bad and upset..." Bella said._

"_That's correct and let's go home little sister. You will learn how to be a mature person and be able to make smart decisions," said Ashley._

* * *

_Flashback (#2)_

_A now 17-year old Bella was auguring with Ashley now a Lieutenant Ashley Malone about her wanting to join the Self-Defense forces in her room as the former was sitting on her bed while her sister stood near her._

"_No means No! I will not let my younger sister put herself in harms way! It was hard enough on mom when I joined and she doesn't need another breakdown and a lecture by dad!" Ashley shouted._

_Bella defiant replied, "Then what am I supposed to do then? Collect scraps for the war? Buy war bonds? I want to help our home in way I can do something that is bigger than me!_

_Just then the front door opened and both sisters ran to greet their parents Russell and Sandra Malone. They then told Ashley after thinking and discussing, they let Bella join, but on the condition she join the Self-Defense Navy. _

* * *

_Flashback (#3)_

_A now uniformed Bella stood with her future teammates Arthur, Brian, Harold, Steve, and Lilo as the ceremony for the commissioning of the the two special forces squads the Solar Eagles and Lunar Knights squads was wrapping up._

_She looked into the stands and saw her parents and her sister. As soon as the ceremony ended, she meets up with her sister as moments later, the two were looking outwards to the capital of Terrain Prime; Neo Gaia._

"_I've been assigned to the same ship as you the TPSDNS Solaris, yeah..." Bella said.  
_

_"You're pretty much like a Navy SEAL, so don't let it get to your head okay?" Ashley said sternly._

_She nodded as the two sisters left to rejoin the others in the party..._

* * *

Back in the present day, she remembered her training under the aegis of her mentor Nurse Professor Sue. She was an old lady, but was involved in the design of the Fujin Gundam and designed her own Gundam: the Calypso Gundam. She was hurt by her mentor's death, but knew that she'd be avenged one day and knew that she was to give her enemy a chance to redeem themselves before thinking about killing that opponent.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the sounds of battle as she went to face the Harvesters with her fellow mobile suit pilots while back on the Nirvana, Meia finished up her tale of Gascogne.

"So Hibiki, Gascogne know more about pain and loss along with Brian here. Our struggle here is just, but a path she's already gone down and I'll say this as well, Brian here has gone done the same one as well." Meia said.

Brian nodded as well just as Hibiki opened his trap once more, "Alright, I'll apologize as well."

"This time it has to be more sincere and serious or you'll be getting your ass kicked." Brian said.

Arthur just merely nodded and after shutting both Hibiki and Barnette for a bit by glaring at them to keep a sense of respect and reflection along with Meia wrapping up her tale of Gascogne's back story, Arthur walked over to Duero and pulled off his sleeve on his left arm of his pilot uniform.

"What is it you're trying to do?" Duero asked.

"Giving blood to help Jura because my blood type is a type O as well..." Arthur said.

"Okay then you know what needs to be done and you do realize the risks right?" Duero asked with a bit of concern.

Arthur looked at Duero and replied, "I know that Doc, but what matters more is saving her life."

Barnette was surprised that Arthur was doing this for Jura, but ignored it as Arthur wiling gave some of his blood for a noble reason though Misty thought it was actually out of love. Like Magno, she thought the relationship was just on hold for now for Jura and Arthur.

After Arthur gave some of his blood to save Jura, he then walked away ignoring everyone to check on the Dreads and Vanguards which Hibiki accused Arthur of being like Gascogne.

Arthur having had enough of Hibiki's arrogance and lack of empathy, walked up to Hibiki and to everyone's surprise, he slapped him on both checks and pinned him to the wall of the Medical bay glaring at him very harshly.

"If there is anyone here who doesn't understand love and loss here, it is you! Do you have any idea how it feels to watch one of your country's military officers die right in front of you and not being able to help? Or better yet, someone who took care of your sibling when you were gone all of a sudden betrays your home for to save it in a matter you don't like along with another one leaving thinking it's beyond saving? I once taught you that you must keep your emotions in check and stop believing that there are those higher above don't care. Even Kyo St. James cared for every last marine and sailor under his command before his death something you fail to understand. In history, there were leaders who led from the front like William Wallace for example. If you can't keep your damm emotions in check along with that damm ego and master the basic principles of warfare, then I'll ban you from fighting next time unless I say so. Also, don't talk back to those higher above you and treat others with respect Private Tokai that's an order..." Arthur said sternly.

* * *

Arthur then let go of Hibiki allowing him to soak in what his commanding officer said to him while Dita and Misty got out of the way of an enraged Arthur as he left the Medical bay. If the anger storm was over, it gave off one final punch with Brian glaring at Barnette and speaking that made her tremble before him.

"Listen Barnette, we didn't give you the Eos Gundam just to act like a big shot pilot nor did we give it to you so you could waste it. You don't own that damm thing, Terrain Prime owns it! We will win and next time around for Jura's sake that you don't die in battle because if you die with an illogical state-of-mind, it'll be your own damm fault..." Brian said.

"He is correct on that matter..." Duero said.

Barnette gave a chase while Brian stayed behind to make sure Hibiki shut up and was able to catch up to Arthur in an effort to ask him why he pulled her back which he was ignoring her much to her annoyance.

"Arthur! Can we talk about this for one second please!?" Barnette shouted.

After stopping him at the elevator which made him face her she then spoke again, "I want to know why you initiated the override on my Gundam? You were holding me back along with Gasco from what I wanted to do out there for Jura!"

Arthur merely glared at her before he spoke, "One, don't ever touch me like that ever again. Two, don't ever touch me again unless it's serious. Now listen, you have no damm clue of who I am or where I come from. I will not tell you my life story not that you'll care anyway. I very well damm don't need your stubbornness and arrogance or even your empathy and admiration Barnette. All need right now is for everyone to stay focused and positive along with you not sticking your head in your ass along with your fighting skills, your compliance, and your understanding. If none of those can be found, then Magno can have you confined to the Brig or Stockades for the duration of the voyage. Am I clear maggot?"

Just as the elevator arrived that Arthur called earlier, Barnette spoke again, "Yes sir."

"Good and try that stunt again, I won't hesitate to tell Magno about reassigning a different pilot to the Eos Gundam..." Arthur said sternly.

Arthur then left, got onto the elevator, and proceeded to head to the Hanger bay to check on the stasis on the machines. As he rode in the elevator car, Arthur was frustrated as hell. For one thing it was dealing with Hibiki and Barnette's egos and the other was ensuring that order was maintained.

The story of Gascogne and her sister Sakura reminded him of the relationship a bit of Bella and her older sister Ashley though so far, neither one was dead and they still had a good bond though the wars were putting that on a serous strain.

* * *

Back in the Medical bay, Meia received a call from Buzam and answered it, "Meia here, what is it?"

"It's the enemy! They've cut us off and we have been surrounded. There is nowhere to run now..." Buzam said grimly.

"All the pilots with the exception of Arthur are here." Meia said.

Buzam got concerned and spoke about the current situation clearly, "Meia with all due respect, fighting blindly is useless. Not to mention we need a plan if we're going to win."

"Don't worry I got a plan and can you get Arthur back to the Medical bay?" Hibiki said a second later.

* * *

Inside the Hanger bay, Arthur looked at the units being repaired when his gaze drifted to Jura's unit the Venus Gundam or otherwise designated XXNX-XB04 Venus Gundam. It obviously took pages from Brian's old unit the XXVX-Z7XV Vulcan Gundam and the XXVX-Z4XO Odin Gundam. The ability to transform between Dread and Gundam he assumed was due to the Paksis.

For now, his full report on Jura's unit and the other three units the XXNX-XB03 Silver Eagle Gundam, the XXNX-XB02 Roswell Gundam or Dita's unit, and the XXNX-XB01 Ikazuchi Gundam or Hibiki's unit would have to wait as Buzam requested his presence in the Medical Bay. Upon entering, he saw everyone was a bit calmed down which was good and Brian motioned him over because Hibiki had an idea.

"I've thought of something while listening to the story of Gascogne." Hibiki said.

"What is it then Private Tokai?" Arthur asked.

* * *

Down in the Engineering bay, the Paksis reactor was acting strange and one of Parfet's fellow engineers spoke up in concern, "Parfet, the Paksis is…."

"Yeah I know that, but…there is something that is very certain for now…" Parfet replied very calmly.

"What is that Parfet?" The engineer near Parfet asked.

"The color red indicates that there is another Paksis that the Harvesters are using and that ours is afraid of that red Paksis..." Parfet replied with fear in her voice.

This baffled the engineer near Parfet and she spoke, "Afraid? A machine showing fear?"

"It appears so..." Parfet said.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the ship, a quick planning session was finished and the pilots went out to their machines minus Jura due to her injuries. Within seconds, the Dreads, Vanguards, and the Gundams launched and headed for round two with the Harvesters.

"Let's go get those motherfuckers!" Hibiki shouted.

Meia didn't like the language, but ignored it as she spoke an order, "Don't mind the Cube Fighters, the main ship is our target."

"All Vanguards ignore all of the other enemies and focus your energies on the Harvester Battleship or Battlecarrier instead." Arthur said while giving orders to his and Brian's Vanguards.

The Harvester copy of the Nirvana fired at the Nirvana forces along with the other Harvester forces, but the team either ignored them by dodging or did quick strikes like what Barnette did with a group of improved Cube Fighters.

"Something that remains within! That is the key! Someone or a group of us taking that ship out from within by getting inside it and destroying it is our chance to win!" Hibiki shouted as he lead the assault.

Misty came on and spoke, "Hibiki, that's too crazy and insane!"

"But we won't have any idea until we try!" Hibiki shouted.

"But Hibiki, that's what I like about you..." Misty said in a flirtatious matter.

Hibiki mentally face palmed himself as he spoke, "What the hell is she thinking? Saying that type of bull crap at a time like this."

Despite that bit that greatly confused the Tarak youth greatly, Hibiki continued to fly towards the Harvester Battleship when Dita flew next to him and spoke as the battle raged on.

"Mr. Alien, you're here!"

"Wait up! Your turn will come in due time." Hibiki said.

Hibiki and Meia then together formed Vandread Meia which Meia asked Hibiki a question after the Vandread was formed, "Although I fully understand your plan, how can we expect to break through that tough, thick armor with our firepower?"

"We'll break through it! You should be more concerned with it is possible or not later!" Hibiki shouted.

Vandread Meia then sped off like a bullet tearing through several Seed Ships while the others covered them which included Barnette who spoke an order, "All units cover the intrusion group."

"She's right! All available units, let's give these two some cover!" Arthur shouted a second later.

After everyone said either "roger" or "yes sir", the Dreads unleashed a barrage of missiles while the Vanguards let loose with beam/plasma shots from their rifles along with the Archangel Fujin Gundam's twin "Valkyrie" cannons as well.

* * *

Just as Vandread Meia got close while Hibiki shouted for everyone to keep going, the Harvester copy of the Nirvana appeared right in front of Vandread Meia. The biggest thing however was that the Harvester copy of the Nirvana began to transform. When it was finished, it was a humanoid-mech straight out of hell which it then fired its beam cannon which was now its chest cannon at the Nirvana forces.

Dita got hit by the beam while everyone else was able to avoid it though barely which Barnette then spoke to her, "Dita! Hold yourself together because your part is coming up soon!

Dita nodded and got back into the swing of things just as Barnette unleashed a final set of missiles at the Harvester copy of the Nirvana which it then grabbed Barnette's Gundam and started to crush it.

"Dammit!" Barnette shouted.

"Barnette!" Dita shouted in concern nearby.

Arthur, Brian, Hibiki, and Meia saw this and tried to help her, but were held back by the barrage of hellfire unleashed by the Harvester copy of the Nirvana which Hibiki cursed at what was happening. Barnette tried to free herself using the laser guns that were installed on the Gundam from her Dread, but it seemed to only agitate the Harvester machine and it slowly began to crush her when a cluster of missiles freed her.

"Sorry about that, perhaps it was a bit too much for a stagehand to have done something like that?" Gascogne asked while flying in with the Dreki.

Just then, the Harvester copies of Vandread Jura, Gundread Meia C mode, and the Kratos Gundam all managed to stab the Dreki. That didn't stop Gascogne as she charged forward even as the Harvester copy of the Nirvana grabbed the Dreki heading straight for the Harvester Battleship.

"Gasco-san!" Dita shouted.

Without any hint of regret or hesitation, Gascogne drove the machine mass straight towards the massive Harvester ship, crashing into the side of it and the mass blew up. Everyone watched in horror as the explosion consumed everything including the Dreki and some assumed the worst: Gascogne was gone.

"Gasco-san..." Barnette muttered sadly.

For the crew of the Nirvana, if the Second Gundam Raid wasn't bad enough, this one was worse as Gascogne was possibly dead. The war against the Harvesters has hit home for the Nirvana and its allies. They would need a miracle if they were to win and save Humanity...

* * *

_A/N: Another chapter of GunVandread the second stage is complete. The confrontation between Arthur and Barnette is a bit similar to the confrontation scene in Pacific Rim between Raleigh Becket and Marshal Stacker Pentecost. _

_ Think Barnette as Raleigh Becket and Arthur as Stacker Pentecost. Now then the let the explanations commence…_

_ The Jasso Gundam resembles the Heavyarms Gundam Kai; EW version except it has the torso, head, and backpack of the original TV version of Heavyarms Kai from Gundam Wing and the lower arms and hands are from the Gouf Custom from Gundam Seed Destiny. Its number is XXVX-Z3XJ Jasso Gundam for those who didn't see it._

_ The Diana Gundam or its name the XXVX-Z10D Diana Gundam resembles the Blitz Gundam from Gundam Seed, the Shadow or Spiegel Gundam from G Gundam, and bits of the Raider Gundam from Gundam Seed._

_ The Odin Gundam on the other hand resembles the Rising Gundam from G Gundam, bits of the Destiny Gundam from Gundam Seed Destiny, and the original Sandrock Gundam from Gundam Wing. Its official number designation is XXVX-Z4XO Odin Gundam._

_ The Kratos Gundam is a fusion between the Providence Gundam from near the end of Gundam Seed, the Infinite Justice Gundam from Gundam Seed Destiny, and has bits of the Strike Freedom Gundam (manly wings) and the Destiny Gundam (specifically the arms and hands) from Gundam Seed Destiny as well. It also has two rocket anchors similar to the mechs from Code Geass. Its number is the XXVX-Z1XK Kratos Gundam._

_ The Horus Gundam or XXVX-Z6XH Horus Gundam is a fusion between the Wing Gundam; EW version and the Wing Zero Gundam from Gundam Wing with bits of the original Wing Gundam thrown in._

_ The other details of the Gundams will be shown in the coming chapters okay so, don't worry. Next chapter is the Super Vandread, but we're going to be taking things up a notch and a love confession from a certain blonde pilot. Two Steps from Hell reference in this chapter if you can find it._

_ Oh and sorry about the language, but in war you'd end up swearing a bit though it is not always the case…_

* * *

_ Also, I've seen what happens to the Alicorn Amulet and I'll give you a hint to what will happen to it…._

_Magic Battle (or Magical Duel)_

_ After Rainbow Dash gave the dangerous amulet to Zacora, Arthur grabbed the box with his magic and went away from the town._

_ "What are you doing youth?" asked the Zebra._

_ "Destroying it so it'll never be used again because of how dangerous it is," replied Arthur as he walked away._

_ Just then, Princess Celestia arrived with the delegates from Saddle Arabia and was informed of what Arthur was trying to do and seconds later, joined him along with his wife to ensure the Alicorn Amulet could never be used again._

_ How it'll be destroyed I'll revel it in due time and also, a bit of family bits in the Equestria Chronicles…_

* * *

_Family Bonding (Family Appreciation Day)_

_ Applebloom thought that Granny Smith coming could be the worse thing, she was wrong, as a certain cousin showed up along with Sweetie Bell's older brother._

_ "Wazzup! Everypony!" shouted Starfire and Styx of Darkness River band._

_ The young filly hoped Granny Smith's tale was a bit more enduring than her strange cousin along with Sweetie Bell's older brother._

_ R &amp; R to tell me what you all think, but no flames for they shall be struck down…_

_ Bye everyone and good day to all…_


End file.
